To Vampires
by RachelWrites51
Summary: Mid summer, hinamori amu meets tsukiyomi ikuto. He loved her before she loved him, that might be that he was a stalker vampire.  Just read-I can't write the damn summary correctly.  AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO!
1. A normal day

**Lil' comment before I start the party! Okay so It might take me a while to get into "shugo chara mood" since I just finished my kannazuki no miko story! I hope you all enjoy reading as I enjoy writing this! Anndd with that-**

(Amu Pov.)

The light shined threw my pink curtains. I flinched at the brightness. The sun demanded I get up. I rolled out of bed and got out of my pajamas. I pulled open my closet, still barely awake, and picked out a random white dress I bought last week. I raised my arms and slipped it down my arms, over my breasts, and down my stomach. Ugh I was falling asleep again. I let my dress fall to my thighs and I sighed the deepest sigh in history. I pulled my long hair out of the back of my dress and it tickled as it fell to my lower back.

_Time for work. _

I walked downstairs and smelled delicious bacon. I sat down at my usual seat at our table. My mother served a cheese omelet with bacon and peppers. I munched it down and grabbed my flower bag that was as long as I was sleepy.

I walked down our pathway to where I stored my bike and walked it to the street. I hopped on and started riding to the beach.

Now, I know you might be confused at this point, I would be too. Let me start at the beginning.

Before summer vacation, Kukai and I had this bet. I bet that He couldn't get this chick to date him. I was proved incorrect and the circumstances were to work at his grandfather's beach house.

For the whole summer.

So now, every day I have to ride my bike to the opposite side of town to the sea where I get to be degraded and oppressed in an apron. Let's just say that I'm off bets for a little bit.

Ok so I just got to the beach and am already in my apron that starts at my waist. It was a light blue apron with pink frills at the bottom. I already served 5 tables and I've only tapped in twenty minutes.

(Normal Pov.)

Amu walked with a tray to the table to serve water and take orders but at that moment a blurred vision on blue caught her eye and she felt a surge of both power and density filled her. She spinned around and stared at him. Midnight blue hair covered his eyes until he looked up at her. Their eyes met and amu stopped breathing. After a minute of looking, he grinned. She flushed and looked away and rushed to the table that still needed to order. Her heart was racing. She shuffled over to the kitchen and collapsed to her knees. She put her hand over her pounding heart. She thought 'W-What was that?' and then her manager yelled at her to serve the newly awaiting customers. She went to his table and said the usual "Welcome to Peach's beach house, House surprise! May I take you order sir?" She looked over at the very attractive teenage boy and his…friend. "And Miss?" She smiled and said threw gritted teeth "Our special today is 'Mary Mary bloody no more!"

At this table were a boy and a girl, but no boy and girl you just see on the street. These people looked like they just stepped off the runway. The blond girl had long pigtails that curled at the ends and stopped at her waist. She was obliviously wearing designer clothes and sported black pumps. The midnight haired guy was wearing all black and had that "I don't really care" look. He was gorgeous though. The thing wasn't the totally hot chick he was with, or even the fact that the hot chick was glaring at amu, it was the fact that the hot guy's eyes stared right threw her. He searched her up and down then back up.

(Amu Pov.)

After I said that totally embarrassing intro, the hot guy stared at me for the longest time. After a while, he smiled this totally goofy grin and extended his arm. "Hi girly, my names tsukiyomi ikuto." He pointed to the blond "and she's Utau" He kept his hand there.

D...Did he really want me to shake his hand?

I took his hand cautiously and he shook it rapidly. 'His hands really warm." I thought and blushed.

"IKUTO! DON'T JUST GIVE OUT OUR NAMES TO SOME WAITRESS!" This 'Utau" yelled and stood up abruptly and pounded her hands to the table.

Tsukiyomi-san looked annoyed and smiled at me and put his hand up to his mouth to shield what he was about to say a secret from Utau.

"My sister" He whispered. He put his finger to his lips and said "shhhh"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head and nodded.

'He's totally different from what I imagined him to be.' I thought. He looked at me with a perverse grin and licked his lips in a way that made me flinch. I took their order and rushed back to the kitchen with, yet again, a pounding heart.

I brought back their order. He smiled at me again. Now, I know it's good to smile but his smile was just so perverse and goofy, it made me flush just thinking about it. "Here you go, tsukiyomi-sama." I sighed. I hated having to call people I didn't know "sama" or "master".

"Ikuto" He said. I responded with "huh?"

"Call me Ikuto." He said and then turned his smile into a grin. "Though I do like the 'sama' part. Let's save that for when we're in be-"

Utau smacked him so hard in the back of the head, I thought he would need medical attention. I gasped myself as images I didn't need went through my head. He yelped and glared at his sister very harshly.

'I-I-I'm only a waitress! Why do I have to deal with this?' I thought

* * *

The sun was setting now, it was my turn to lock up and leave. I sighed again for the 20th time today.

I grabbed my bag and started home. I decided to walk my bike the way since I was too tired to ride it home. I took a shortcut and ended up lost.

"Wahhhh I've took this route so many times! Why do I get lost this one time?" I screamed

I walked and walked in circles for what felt like hours. I finally stumbled down an alley.

"Haha GREAT! Maybe now I'll get raped and killed." I laughed off with sarcasm.

I stopped laughing when I saw a dark figure flash in front of the street lights.

I was getting worried until I saw it flash again, now I was full fledged freaked out. I started out of the alley until I felt tight arms around me. I struggled to get away but this stranger's arms were too strong.

I started crying and I just heard "shhhh…It won't hurt for long" He laughed in a gruff, low voice.

His arms tightened around me and his fingers tilted my head away and I continued to cry and struggle with all my might. Suddenly, all my nerves went numb and my arms fell to my sides. My knees would've given out but he held me up, and hold me up he did.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I felt something drip down my neck. I shuddered and tried to scream but my voice could barely whisper, let alone scream.

Now, I know this might sound insane. I'm about to sound like a nutty balmer, A complete wacko.

But… but I think these are fangs lodged in my neck.

And this "stranger" is a …

_Vampire._

**Okay! First chapter is out of the way! I'm always really nervous when the first chapter rolls out. Please take a few moments of your time to review and rate and FAVORITE! Thank you very much**


	2. Dream to reality

**OKAY! Second chapter here we go! I do thank you all for your comments! Without them I don't update soooo GET TO IT! Haha and with that awkward statement…I think I'll begin writing!**

(Amu Pov.)

It was morning, my eyes told me so as I scanned the overly bright room. I was in my bed, sitting up somehow, in my house. I blinked as my eyes grew as wide as saucers. My hand flew up to my neck and I gasped.

"A…A dream?" I choked out, dumbfounded. My neck was soft and smooth with no marks at all. I even went as far as to get a magnifying glass and look in my hand mirror, still no marks. I felt as stupid as I must have looked. I felt myself laughing this odd, creepy laugh that didn't even sound like my voice.

"So now I'm dreaming about getting….bit." I talked to myself, a habit that wasn't exactly new.

I sighed and thought _'Greeeaat' _as I walked downstairs. I took no notice to the last step as fell on my face. I growled as I pulled down my shirt and got up. I looked around and saw no breakfast, but a note instead reading as followed:

_Dear amu-chan,  
Your father, ami-chan, and I have left as you have probably already noticed.  
We are down in osaks visiting your grandparents. You're sixteen now so I thought  
you wouldn't want to come. Please enjoy your day!_

_-Mama._

My eyes scanned the note over and over until I realized that I now had the house all to myself. I looked at the clock. It was only 9 am and since it was Saturday, I didn't have to work. Hmm what to do? The doorbell rang and I looked down at myself. I was wearing an oversized T shirt and shorts that wasn't well put together. "Now I wonder how I got this on…I didn't even know I owned clothing like this." I whispered to myself as I strode towards the front door. The doorbell rang several more times before I got there.

"WHAT COULD IT-"I yelled out the door.

"Hello amu-chan!" Ikuto spoke with a smile. I practically fell down seeing him at my front door. My mouth was wide open as he continued.

"I went to the café and you weren't there! I thought I would surprise you so here I am! It's just you and me today, so let's go out on a date! Why is your mouth open? I didn't think it was possible for it to be so wide!" With every word, he pissed me off even more.

"WHA…what are you even doing at my house?" I shouted

"I said already, I'm taking you out on a date." He said with a smile that made me twitch.

"How did you know where I-"I stopped when he practically pushed me inside my own house. He plopped himself down on MY couch and said "go get ready, okay?"

_I lost._So here I am, walking downtown with this smiling, handsome, idiot. He took me to a very popular maid café. He ordered some girly drink loaded with sugar while I ordered a Parfait loaded with fruit. The waitress came with our order and set them down. Ikuto, totally ignoring the flirty waitress, just smiled at me. His staring at me made my face flush. I sucked down my drink and looked down at my white dress that only ended at my knees. It had a brown belt made with it. I wore light brown flats along with it.

* * *

To be honest, I could've dressed prettier. His staring only made me think about the way I look even more. I really should've dressed better.

"You look beautiful." I looked up and stared. Did I hear him wrong? I played with a strand of my long hair, twirling it around my finger.

"So…Ikuto-san-"I started

"For the last time, stop being so formal. We're friends." He said and winked

I DON'T RECALL BEING YOUR FRIEND. It embarrassed me but I knew he'd keep pushing his point until I went mad. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Ikuto, How did you know where I lived? Why did you decide to come and pick me up? I mean we only met once!" I looked at him more clearly now.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You see, amu-chan, I felt a connection with you yesterday do I decided to come and get you. I wasn't going to wait for you to get me." He said and smirked.

"This connection…was it between the sexual harassment and the constant lurking? I muttered under my breathe. Though I said that, I couldn't say he was wrong. I DID feel something when I saw him yesterday but and it seemed to scorch right threw me like fire. Maybe I really am going crazy.

* * *

Though my mind and my heard were screaming not to, I gave him my phone number. He simply smiled and strode ahead, saying it was time to part ways and some other poetic crap. If he would just shut up, he'd be a dreamboat for me….but no.

We ended up talking about a lot of stuff. We talked about school and stuff we liked and stuff we hated. All he would say is "I like amu-chan" though I'm sure he was just teasing.

I walked down a familiar street and looked down a familiar alleyway. _'That was the place in my dream.'_ I thought. I got a sudden chill and walked down it despite my better instinct. I got out pepper spray just in case. I walked to the very end and sat on a box, feeling very silly. I put the pepper spray away too, Just when I heard a laugh out in the distance. My eyes scanned the entire area. I heard it again and jumped up and look behind me.

Familiar arms wrapped around my waist and I gasped. I tried to shake him off but I couldn't do it, he was just too strong. I struggled to shake him off and get to my bag where lay my ticket out of here. He moved my hair away from my neck and licked the nape of my neck. I shivered and kicked him, he didn't budge. He pushed me against the cold, dirty alley wall and then everything went numb, my heart lit fire.

"N-No…lemme go!" I shouted out and pushed to no avail.

Sudden pain hit and I screamed as loud as I could until his hand covered my mouth.

I bit his hand as hard I could at this point.

He withdrew his _fangs _and stepped back and stared at his hand as the cut bled. My knees gave out as I tried to make him out. He was tall and he was wearing black. It was so dark in this side street I couldn't see barely anything. I sat on the cool pavement and quivered. I tried to speak but it only came out as a stutter filled mess.

"L-L-LISTEN BUDDY, YOU'RE GOING TO B-BE HEARING FROM M-MY LAWYER!" I screamed.

"W-W-WHAT? NO WITTEY COMMENT AFTER Y-YOU ASSAULT ME?" I screamed again.

I saw two pools of blue shoot down daggers at me. He smirked down at me and put his arm on his hip.

"_Bite me."_

He laughed and walked off.

He turned back to me and chuckled.

"You might want to ice that by that way." He said and tapped the base of his neck.

Then he was gone.

**Chapter two out of the way! Okay well remember to comment, rate, subscribe! No wait that's youtube! Remember to review, rate, and FAVORITE! Thanks for reading**


	3. The kiss

**Hello to all! I hope you enjoy chapter 3**** I'm super glad this story is going the way I want for once! Anyway here we go!**

(Amu Pov.)

Light shined threw my eyelids, bidding me to awake. I sat up in bed and looked over to my vanity. I got up and moved my hair from my neck, checking for any marks.

Nothing.

I wondered if I had finally gone crazy and just imagined all that. Then I remembered the pain and the terror. I shook my head rapidly and looked straight in the mirror. "Ok so the bastard got me twice…I just won't go that way home anymore!" I shouted to myself.

"Amu, honey, who is that you're talking to?" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"I'm…uh…on the telephone!" I shouted in response.

'_I need to quit talking to myself.'_

* * *

(The next day)

I put on my bathing suit, which was a daring bikini my friend had picked out. It was black with red hearts on the butt and breast. I had liked it enough to buy it. I slipped on a light pink dress that ended at my knees and my khaki long bag and a pair of sandals. I was ready for my next outing with ikuto! Not to mention today was Saturday, meaning no work!

Ikuto had called yesterday, asking to go to the beach. He asked if I could bring a friend since he was bringing Utau. I decided to call Tadase since I haven't seen him since school let out. He seemed over excited that I called. He hung up before I got to tell him there would be more people there.

I excitedly rode my bike to the beach we promised to meet at. I saw Utau first and walked over to her.

"H-Hello Utau-san." I said and smiled.

She just glared threw her sunglasses and turned away, to my dismay. I just sighed and looked for Ikuto.

I saw him, and to be honest, my mouth dropped a little. I mean, I knew he was handsome but watching him march over shirtless, in swim trunks, He was…sexy. I do curse myself for thinking that too.

He waved over at me like a child and once he was a few feet next to me, I felt myself smiling like an idiot. The light shined over his six pack, perfectly.

'Oh god…it's like I'm a pervert.' I thought. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hello Ikuto, Nice day huh?" I asked him.

He smiled that goofy smile and replied with "Why it sure is, Miss Hinamori." He even bowed. I could see Utau flaming with anger.

"Amu-chan!" I heard from behind me, but before I could look back to see who called my name, said man's arm was already around mine.

It was Tadase, being as nice as ever.

"Hi Tadase-kun! Oh these are my friends. This is Utau and Ikuto." I motioned to them both.

I heard ikuto mumble something like "friends…and kun?"

"Since we're all together now, let's go set up the towel and umbrella on the beach." I said with a laugh threw the awkward silence.

We walked to the near end of the beach, by the water, and set up base.

Utau took off her wrap and unshielded her bathing suit. I thought I should do the same and grabbed the ends of my dress and pulled them over my head. I shook the hair out of my face to see Tadase blushing like a mad fool and Ikuto leering at me like a pervert.

Somehow…Ikuto's leering made me way more self conscious than Tadase's blushing.

"A-A-Amu-chan, what are you doing?" Tadase stuttered

"What do you mean? I want to go swimming. So naturally I would take off my dress unless I want it to get wet." I laughed.

Tadase smiled back and literally took me in. It was seriously creeping me out, until I noticed Ikuto. His look actually took me back. He was glaring daggers at Tadase so hard, it gave me shivers. I had never seen Ikuto look so scary, almost looked like-

"HEY, how about we go to the café?" Ikuto asked and threw my dress back at me so hard I almost fell back at impact.

"HEYYY!" I shouted back in pain.

* * *

At the café, we were ordering our drinks. Ikuto ordered another fruity drink.

"And you want that with ice?" Our waiter asked.

"Yes, A lot of _ice_." Ikuto replied, to my surprise. I stared at him for a minute, until he looked at me and blinked like an idiot.

"Amu, is something the matter?" He put on that goofy smile and tilted his head.

I shook my head, not just to answer his question. I actually thought that my attacker had been Ikuto for a minute. That dark, scary, forceful vampire who had bitten me twice already.

After a while, Utau and Tadase started talking and Ikuto and I had started talking.

"So Amu, What exactly is yours and Tadase-Chan's relationship?" He smiled and I had to laugh that he called him "chan".

"Tadase and me?" I pondered the idea for a couple of minutes and finally replied with "He's been a good friend of mine since sixth grade. We're really not anything more than that." I blushed.

'I am such a moron. Could I be any more obvious that I like Ikuto and I DON'T like Tadase?' I thought and blushed even harder.

Ikuto propped his head on his hand and grinned "Your face is red." He said.

I laughed like an idiot and shot back "Ohhh well you know. It's so hot out and…and…" I laughed again.

I looked to Tadase for help, Tadase ACTUALLY looked away from me. I don't blame him either, I asked him out to the beach and now I'm totally ignoring him.

I sipped my drink dry.

* * *

I walked my bike home, it was now dusk. Our group had departed a little bit ago. I was beyond tired at this point and I now had to walk all the way across town, fearing for my life. I looked to the nearest convenience store and parked my bike and went in. I looked around and finally found what I wanted. I had garlic, a cross necklace, and a flashlight in my shopping cart. I checked out at the register and got some weird looks from the cashiers. I put on the necklace and put the garlic in my bag, flashlight in hand. I didn't care if I looked crazy at this point.

Oh, I was ready.

I sped through half the town and finally took a break at the side of a side street. I panted and sat down and closed my eyes for a MOMENT and opened them to guess who?

Mr. Vampire.

His face was an inch from mine and I had to gasp, though there was no light on this street, his sapphire eyes glowed. I wasn't going to let him bite me again, so I grabbed my cross necklace and yelled without hesitation

"MAY THE POWER OF…uh CHRIST REPELL YOU!" I cried as loud as I could.

I think Americans could hear him laugh. I got pissed that he laughed so hard so I threw garlic at him, and the flashlight.

To my dismay, he grabbed the necklace, still around my neck and ripped it off. I flinched too as he did it.

"These things don't work on us." He smirked and got closer, to which I back against a fence.

"Don't worry, I am not going to _bite_ you, tonight at least." He smirked against the nape of my neck and continued with "I'm still _full_ from last time you gave me blood."

Barely breathing I stuttered out, "I-I didn't…Give it to you. You took it from me and it…hurt…" my eyes tearing up at this point.

"I could be gentle if you let me, but I probably won't." He laughed a throaty laugh too.

I struggled against his formidable strength. "If you didn't come here to…to bite me…why did you come?" I asked, truly curious.

He drew back and stared me in the eye, oh how I wished to see what he looked like.

"I wanted to be able to see you when I'm like this." He said, completely serious.

I felt something then, It was so warm, yet with a chill came to my every nerve. I thought he had bit me at first, but I didn't go numb like the first time he had done it.

I knew it then, he was…_kissing_ me. My head was screaming for me to fight back, but I didn't want to. I wanted to accept it, with my all. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

'_No! Nooo! Stop this…This feeling is taking my brain over as well as my heart.' _Every nerve in my body felt alive, unlike the dull feelings I usually have. It hurts as well as feels like the most amazing thing you'll ever feel. It took everything I have, everything I might ever have, to shove him off of me, and my lips. I did smell a light musk though, a very intoxicating smell.

He was gone the second I pushed him away, only I didn't have the luxury of passing out. I had to walk my dazed ass home and go to bed. I might have gone to bed, but I didn't sleep.

'_I would rather be bitten than have that happen again.'_ I thought as I wrapped my hands around my head and drifted off.

**Ok so that is chapter 3**** I am super happy to write this story as well as each chapter I have so far**** Be sure to RRR! Oh and take a look at my other story**** Goodbye for now, my dear readers.**


	4. Even if it kills her

**YOHHH…wait…what chapter we on now? CHAPTER 4? Ok let's get this toaster oven baking! I do not own shugo chara and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will have more time to update since I am now single! **

(Amu Pov.)

I shot up in bed at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked around my bedroom and rubbed my eyes dry. My phone kept ringing and I tried to shut it out.

_Riiiinnggg Riiiinnggg Riiiinnggg _

Agitated, I picked up the phone and heard Rima screaming at god knows who.

"Rima, what could it possibly be so early in the morning?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Amu-chan, its noon. Yeah, Me and the cross dresser were going to ask you to come shopping with us." She said and I could hear Nagi yell that he wasn't a cross dresser.

Whatever that meant.

"Yeah well I got this family thing…" I started to say then Rima cut me off. She said "Amu-chan, don't lie to me. You just woke up and you want to go back to bed but that's not going to happen."

I continued to argue and continued with "Yeah but I…"

Rima cut me off yet again, and said "There's a sale at that punk store you love so much."

I pondered for a minute and tried to think of another excuse.

"Coming…" I mumbled.

* * *

I was meeting Rima and Nagi at the food court in the shopping mall. I wore a white tank top with fangs on it and a black skirt. It was scary I was starting to have private jokes with myself, like with the fang shirt. I needed to get out more.

I had a flashback to last night and shuttered. I slapped my face and tried to rid my mind of memories of the…kiss that shook my very core. I spotted Rima and ran to her with a fake smile on my face.

"Rima! Hmm where's Nagihiko?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"The jerk isn't here yet." She answered and pouted with rosy cheeks.

I smiled, If only they could admit their feelings to each other already. It's obvious to everybody but them that they're so in love.

Nagi showed his model-like face about ten minutes later, which Rima couldn't be angrier about. Though, she forgot about five minutes later. We walked past many stores until Rima stopped at an underwear store and grinned at me.

"Rima, I'm not going in there." I said before she got the chance to say anything.

She continued to push me into the store, Nagi followed us both in. I looked around and found nothing that wasn't totally embarrassing.

"Amu-chan, I think this would look great on you." I looked over at him and his handsome smile. I smiled back until I saw what he was holding. My mouth dropped and I felt my face heat up to a million degrees.

He was holding a black bra and panties that had red lace connecting both together along with see threw black leggings with a garter belt connecting it to the underwear.

Rima bursts out laughing and checked it out. Nagi was having fun at my expense and I tried not to look until Rima got behind me and grabbed my boobs and I screamed.

"Well Amu-chan is so well endowed, unlike you were in sixth grade!" She yelled and laughing while I cried and flailed my arms around.

I looked around and saw a familiar girl looking in at me threw the shop window. It was my nightmare come true. Utau, Ikuto's little sister, was looking at me, with my best friend grabbing my boobs no less.

Rima shot her a look and asked me "Who's that, amu-chan?"

I sunk to the floor.

* * *

Later, we were just standing in the middle of the mall talking.

"So amu-chan, Do you have a boyfriend?" Rima asked me with a smirk.

"Of course she doesn't." Nagi said and smiled at me. "Right, amu-chan?"

I blushed and thought of Ikuto, we weren't dating but there was something between us.

"Well, there's somebody I like." I said and smiled.

"What? Who is it?" Nagi asked quickly.

"AMU WANTS TO BONE WHO?" Rima practically screamed to the entire mall.

I blushed and said "I-I-It's not really….I don't want to 'bone' him…I just like him"

Nagi looked appalled and Rima looked excited.

I got close to Nagi's face and whispered "I don't want to d-do it with him, I swear….I just like him"

Then, I felt a stranger put his arm around my shoulder and saw an arm around Nagi's shoulder too.

I saw midnight blue hair and then I saw midnight blue eyes. It was Ikuto, and he came between Nagi and Me and said "Amu wants to bone who?" with a nonchalant face on.

I blushed so hard and wanted to hide. Ikuto's face was so close, but I tried to keep my cool.

"I don't want to bone anybody!" I said a little too loud.

He ruffled my hair and laughed. I got a light musky scent from Ikuto just like-

I stumbled backwards and tripped only to be caught by Ikuto.

He was grinning and said "Does it make you that nervous around me? I do admit I got plenty of girls just tripped over me." He posed with his hands behind his back, ruffling his own hair. I giggled and felt warm inside.

WAIT. I forgot that he smells just like I stared at him and wondered if it was him. He had the same body figure, same gorgeous eyes, same smell, same…sexy attraction.

I must have been blushing since Rima stepped on my foot and hummed to herself.

I shook my head and tried to forget yet another disturbing thing about today. I looked over at Nagi to see him glaring at Ikuto.

I looked back at Ikuto to see him eying my Fang shirt….or was he looking at my breasts? This shirt did have a V shape neckline. His staring made me self conscious and I fumbled with my fingers and looked away.

"Nice shirt." He finally said to me. My eyes narrowed at him and I was going to ignore that too.

I smiled and thanked him. My face felt warm and I felt fuzzy inside. A feeling I was getting used to.

"Ooohhhh I get it." Rima said with her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"He's the-"Rima started to say and my stomach dropped and I ran and covered her mouth.

'_That was close'_ I thought.

"SO amu-chan, where did you get that shirt from? It is adorable on you." Nagi smiled and eyed my boobs. If only it wasn't to bother Ikuto. I was getting mad at everyone here.

Ikuto looked pissed which DID make me somewhat happy, in a weird way.

"I got it from an outlet store in America. I went last year with my family, there was all kinds of vampire stuff."

"Yeah, and you have had a thing for vampires ever since." Rima said drearily.

'You're not helping Rima!' I thought and glanced at ikuto, who looked normal.

"Yeah….I guess…." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Anybody else thirsty?" I asked and walked to a nearby food stall.

I got strawberry milk, which is my favorite thing to drink, alcohol tastes good with it too but I don't like to drink it that much. We sat down at a table and talked.

"So amu, Utau tells me you're a lesbian?" Ikuto said and I practically choked on my drink.

"NO….No…I'm not." I said and sucked on my straw.

'Utau must have run to him after she saw us in the underwear store.' I thought and gritted my teeth.

It was time to part ways and Ikuto offered to walk me home, which I refused. I was going to test if he dared to show his face. I cannot freak out though, sure we kisses and it was amazing and he shook my very core…But I needed to know if was In fact, Ikuto.

It was light out yet night time. I was nervous, anxiously awaiting the vampire's arrival.

I sighed as I walked home and looked behind me, There was nobody.

Since it was summer, the sun sets later so it was still semi-bright at seven, I got home without seeing the mystery vampire.

I was actually sad I didn't see him too, my heart ached deep.

I realized I must be in love with him, and also Ikuto. A dark place in my heart wished they would be one person. I yearned to see them both and I don't think I could live without them. With ikuto, I like talking to him and seeing his silly grin and his jokes. With vampire man, it's way more sexual and that's what scares me. I never felt this way about a boy before. Ikuto was so silly and the vampire so serious.

They are so different yet so alike. The vampire scares me yet I feel safe with Ikuto.

I was starting to hurt my head with all this thinking. I pulled off my shirt and unzipped my skirt and kicked it to floor. I walked into the bathroom and started my bath and poured my strawberry soap into the bath and sighed, I got a towel and put it on the toilet.

I am so confused with my feelings right now; I wish somebody would just tell me. I undressed all the way and stepped into my bath and relaxed. I was determined to relax.

Even if it killed me.

**Ok well that's it for chapter four…I know it was longer than all the other ones ringing in at 1,632 words but bear with me. I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Remember to R&R!**


	5. Identity Revealed

**Hey guys Yeah I know I just updated but I didn't feel like waiting so here we go. Two chapters in two days! Please enjoy chapter 5.**

I put on my favorite light blue skirt with a white button up short sleeved shirt and shoved my khaki long bag on my shoulder and walked down stairs. I was well rested and ready for another day of work. My mother hadn't cooked breakfast yet since it was so early so I just put some bread in the toaster oven and sat at the kitchen table waiting.

I am Hinamori Amu, a normal teenage girl. I refuse to be caught up in some freaky vampire tragedy. I was no Bella Swan. I was NOT going to be that girl, I wouldn't let it go that far. Since the vampire didn't show up last night, I guess he realized how much I hated him.

Yes, I hated him. That's how it should be.

_Ding_

I shoved the single toasted bread into my mouth and ran out the front door and got on my bike.

Half way to the café, I got a text and stopped and checked my cell. It was Ikuto, he wanted to know if he could stop by the café. Well more like he said he stopping by. I smiled to myself and rode my bike faster to get to my Ikuto faster. I was going to have a normal romance.

I even closed my eyes and felt the breeze.

When I got there I saw the only thing that could ruin my day. It was bathing suit day at the café. All the waitresses had to change into bikinis.

So here I am, in the changing room, holding the mess of strings that was supposed to cover my body.

After a good twenty minutes, I finally put on the bathing suit and the apron that didn't cover much else.

I got my little notepad for the orders and walked out and saw Ikuto sitting with….with…some hot girl.

I walked over to them slowly and asked for their orders.

"I'll take one of those milky chocolate shakes and a side of fries." The girl said in an annoying high pitched voice. I twitched as she added "Oh but make that shake low fat. GOSH that was a close one huh Ikuto?" she laughed hard after that.

"Mami-chan, you're thin as it is." He said and looked at me and continued "I'll have a water." And then he looked away and continued to talk to this "Mami".

I wanted to puke, he acted like he didn't even know me. Mami was in a tiny bikini and had her short shiny hair thrown back in a wet ponytail. Her fake tan matched her fake boobs perfectly. I stood there for a little bit until she looked at me and made a noise of disgust. I wrote down their orders and rushed into the kitchen and posted their orders.

I panted, I guess I had been holding my breath and sighed. My chest felt tight, and I felt ashamed. Why I was ashamed, I don't know. After their orders were made, I set them down on their table.

I felt nothing, I was no longer sad, I was flat out livid. Ikuto and me had something together and look who he was screwing. Well I don't know if they have had sex, but it makes me angrier to it all works out.

"Amu, you were working today? I didn't know! Wow that bathing suits working hard!" Ikuto said and grinned. My eye brow twitched and I ignored him.

"Here are your orders, if you need anything else just let me know." I said and smiled a very fake smile.

"Oh wait, Can I have a coke?" Ikuto asked me and smiled.

"Sure thing SIR." I said as bitterly as I could. I walked to the kitchen and looked back to see his hurt face. I instantly regretted saying that. I was starting to hate ikuto right now. He ignores me and feels nothing, I ignore him and feel like I just killed some innocent baby. The worst thing is that it's not even his fault.

I got his drink and put it on his napkin. Then I went and got orders for these two old guys eying me like beer. I looked back at ikuto, he was staring at me. I dropped the guys drink on purpose. I was going to let out some of that anger.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry!" I said in a high pitched tone and bent down to pick up the drink.

I stuck out my butt and leaned over the guys as I wiped up their drinks. Sure, it was gross that they were eying me so much, but I didn't really care. I might really be crazy, with this evil little experiment.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away to behind the café, on the sand.

It was Ikuto, and boy, was he pissed. He pulled my wrist high and got close to my face. He looked horrifying though. His eyes were cold and his lips were pressed together hard.

"AMU YOU IDIOT! What did you think you were doing back there?" he demanded.

"What were you doing with t-that girl?" I tried to sound mad but it just came out as a whisper. I looked away from his scary face and flinched at the pain in my arm. "I-Ikuto, your breaking my arm!" I whispered.

His expression changed to surprised and he closed his eyes and sighed. He released me and I rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Amu, I guess I don't know my own strength. Mami-chan is just a friend by the way." He said and smiled, though I couldn't look at him. He sighed again and continued with "Amu, I really am sorry." I think I heard him murmur about the gross old guys ogling me. I crossed my arms around my chest and puffed out my cheeks. I heard him sigh and then I felt him grasp my chin with his long thin fingers and turn my face toward him. Before I knew it, His lips were against mine. Due to pure shock, I couldn't move my body. He pulled away but licked my lips before pulling away.

He grinned and said "friend kiss."He stuck out his tongue and winked at me.

"IKUTOOO….!" I'm sure the world could hear my screams.

* * *

I was going to leave my bike at the shop. It started raining and I didn't want my bike to get soaked. I started walking home. It started pouring so I ran to the nearest cover from the rain and stood there. I looked up at the sky and sighed. It had gotten pretty dark out. Though, I thought Mr. Vampire forget all about me, I wasn't sure.

Nobody was around, and there were no cars either. It was almost pitch black where I was. I was sure he was going to show up, not that I wanted him too. Well I did want to find out if he was Ikuto. Ikuto's little breakdown had made me think so but they were so different.

Thinking about Ikuto made me think of how he kissed me today. I blushed and squealed to myself. He was such a nice kisser, though I had only gotten a preview. His lips were soft and warm and I want to kiss him again!

Suddenly, I felt a chill in the air. I knew it was him, I could just sense it! I sighed and tried to rid myself of the fear bubbling up in my heart. Cool arms slid down mine and grasped around my clothing. I was enveloped by only his arms. "You showed up." I said.

"Did you not want me to, love?" He said and chuckled.

"You didn't last night." I said, flat out. I felt him shift his weight forward and lean onto me.

"It was too bright for night. I would hate to scare you with my ugly face." He laughed and slipped back into a shadow.

I turn around and said "I bet you're not ugly, your ego is too big." I said and stumbled forwards.

I didn't see him in the darkness, which made me nervous. I felt the wind blow behind me and then I felt him behind me, his chest against me back, his fingers leading my head away from him, exposing my neck. I knew what was coming, and when the moment came, I wouldn't resist.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I cried out. It seemed to hurt worse than before though I didn't know why.

After what felt like hours, he pulled away. He cussed low and deep. I touched my neck, and pulled back my hand just to see it covered in blood. I felt dizzy and hot. "Thanks for another great donation." He chuckled what seemed to be a sad laugh. He turned to leave but I still had my question.

"Mr. Vampire….wait a second." I panted. My breathe came out hard.

He continued to walk away and his footsteps seemed so loud. My dizziness was getting worse and I stumbled towards his blurry figure. I saw a street light just ahead of him. I needed to get to him, threw all of my pain. I stumbled further until I tripped on my own feet and finally screamed out to him.

"IKUTO!" I called out to him, if I was wrong, it wouldn't be terrible. I just needed to know.

He finally paused and spun around….And in the lighting from the street lamp…I saw….

Through my vision was blurry and I could barely see what was right in front of my face…I could make out..  
Midnight blue hair met with Midnight blue eyes.

'Iku…' I whispered as everything was going black.

I saw him walk towards me…Pacing almost….I wish I got to see what was about to happen..

'To...' whispering in my mind as the world around me finally went completely black.

* * *

I remember crying once….When I was small….and my grandmother saying…

"_Come now, drink your tea then we'll go and paste strawberries on your bedroom ceiling."_

Now, I don't know what that has to do with my current situation…But it sure makes me feel better.

"_Dream sweet dreams….Forget it all…"_

**Ok and I'm done with chapter five! I know the ending was a tad random…But the ending felt unfinished. Please R&R!**


	6. Only her

**Hey guys, how are you all? I'm good thanks for asking…you don't care? Fine let's get on with the next chapter!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I stirred, the light burned threw my eye lids. The sun demanded I awaken. My eyes opened slowly, they were open just enough to see I was back in my bedroom, and not alone. Ikuto lied next to me, two inches from my face. Still half asleep, I stared blankly at him. When I realized what was about to happen, I sat up in a rush and clung to the wall behind me.

I held my breath and tried not to scream. Ikuto was about to wake up and see me, the girl who now knows his secret, and he was going to talk to me. At the time, letting him know that I knew he as a vampire was a good idea. GOD I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW.

I tried to get out of bed as quietly as I could, Ikuto stirred though. My thoughts raced and my heart pounded _'Screw it!'_ I thought and jumped out of bed and tried to run to my bathroom, if not only to breathe.

Until, however, a hand grabbed my wrist and I was flung backwards onto the bed. Ikuto had awoken.

His arms wrapped around my chest and around my neck, he was trying to kill me. I had exposed him and now I was being punished. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and looked around the room while I writhed in suffocation. He didn't know his own strength, for a vampire. I hit him with my fists backwards.

"Oh…" he said and released me. I spun around and gave him a hard glare and watched him yawn.

I panted and suddenly got an urge to yell at him. "Ikuto….you wake up and strangle me?" I screamed at him. He smiled at me, which, to my surprise, gave me butterflies. He then said "So early in the morning and to be yelling? Also, to be exposing yourself to me is that an invitation?" He grinned, baring his white straight, perfect teeth.

"Exposing?" I asked and looked down at myself. I was wearing a long T shirt that was my fathers.

My eyebrow twitched, and one thought ran through my mind.

"Ikuto….I wasn't wearing this yesterday….How did I get in this shirt?" I whispered.

"Oh, well you weren't doing too good last night, and you were soaked to the bone. I had to change you or you could've got si…" he said until I threw my trashcan at his face. Bull's eye.

"YOU CHANGED ME? PARDON?" I shrieked out.

He recoiled from my scream and actually glared at me. I'm not sure why, but it surprised me. Usually he would grin and make a funny come back. I think my mouth might have even dropped an inch.

"Well you didn't take it very well, did you?" he asked and continued with "My dirty little secret." He said and looked over at me. I walked over and sat on my desk chair. I felt embarrassed, talking about this with Ikuto. My desire had come true….Ikuto was the vampire. I loved the vampire and Ikuto so it worked out pretty good for me, at least.

"Oh by the way, we vampires can read minds. I get a kick out of some of your thoughts." He said nonchalantly.

I shot up in my seat and my face went completely red. "T-t-t-that means you know I…" I started to say until he cut me off with "Kidding!" he chuckled. It didn't take long for his chuckle to turn into him laughing his ass off at me. I sat down and looked down at my toes, could I be any more of an idiot?

"It doesn't take a mind reader to see how much you like me" He said with a strange glint in his eye and a smirk to match.

I shook with anger and embarrassment. I forgot, Ikuto had kissed me….twice! He had also bitten me multiple times. My hand rose to my neck and I fingered where he had bitten. I guess he noticed and grew silent.

"By the way, I'm sorry. When I'm a vampire, I get more….aggressive." He said and cleared his throat.

"Not to say I'm not a vampire right now, just when I smell blood, it accelerates." He continued.

I got out of my chair and looked out my terrace. I couldn't tell him what was bubbling up in my throat.

'I love you' I so desperately wanted for us…to be…

My thoughts were cuts off my wonderful arms around my torso. I gasped and looked at Ikuto, who was frowning. "What…Ikuto?" It was so abnormal for Ikuto so frown. He grasped onto me harder, and choked out "I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to….look. I fell in love with you the very second I laid eyed upon you." He said with a slightly pink face. My heart melted and everything was fine.

"I smelled you from twenty feet away….I'm sorry I'm so selfish….I couldn't stay away from you." He said and nuzzled my neck. "Right now…I want to bite you. I admit that, but not for the blood….Well maybe a little…" he said and got silent. I anxiously awaited his continuation.

"It's because I love you so damn much….It's how we show our love." He said and seemed to have trouble phrasing it correctly.

I couldn't take anymore of this! I spun around and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He fell backwards and fell onto my bedroom floor. I fell on top of him and kissed him again.

"I-I love you too Ikuto!" I practically shouted at him.  
He smiled and simply said "Yeah I know. I mean look at me, how could you hate me?"

"_I bit your nape cause of my dying love for thee….Showing your love for me makes you the giver of nape flow."_ He whispered.

My face went blank and he simply shook his head, as if shooing off some dismal memory.

"When are you going to get off of me?" He said and continued "Not that I mind a girl on to-" I shoved my palm onto his face and got off of him. Looking down at myself, I realized I was still only in a T shirt.

"Ikuto, get out so I can change." I said and sighed.  
"Why? I already saw. Nice, by the way." He grinned.

I shoved him out the door and when he gone, I slid down onto my bedroom floor and giggled and cried tears of pure happiness.

Everything was going to be Ok now, better than ok.

* * *

**(Day after tomorrow)**

I was walking with Ikuto from my job to the nearest supermarket. I needed to get fish and eggs and milk. It was my turn to go out and buy groceries. Ikuto then grabbed me and hurried me into the nearest alley. "Ikuto…Isn't this kind of….?" I asked awkwardly. He smirked and pushed me against the wall and said "We're a couple now though….This kind of thing can be fun. Live on the edge." He said and stuck his tongue out at me. He started kissing me and I sighed and gave in, I never win at this sort of thing. Though it was the middle of summer and muggy out, I didn't mind. Ikuto was the best kisser in the world. Ikuto stopping kissing me long enough to lick my neck and I recoiled and pushed him away.

"Ikuto…" I growled and blushed. I looked up at he was pouting.

"Just a little…" He said and stroked the nape of my neck.

"W-wait a second…" I whispered. Ikuto can be scary when he gets like this and he pushes his way until….he gets his way.  
"I am so damn thirsty…." He whispered into my ear. He nipped my ear and I squealed. I could tell it was already his 'aggressive' side.

I swallowed my spit and shuddered. I backed against the wall and looked around us, nobody was around and I suddenly got very nervous. He leaned back in and licked my neck again. I could already feel his fangs brush against my neck. "I-Ikuto…!" I stuttered and tried to walk away until he pinned me to the wall and sunk his fangs in deep into my flesh. I gasped and struggled, I guess old habits die hard.

Thought I love Ikuto, it still scared me that he was biting me. I felt weird, different than before.

Before I was just scared, now I feel like I'm giving him something he needs, though….It doesn't change the fact that I was afraid of my own boyfriend.

But being bitten is such a sensual thing; I wouldn't want him biting another girl. _'Only me'_ I thought and wrapped my arms around him, listening to the quiet sound of him sucking blood from my neck.

'_Only me'_

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 6! I am very excited about the way this story is going and can't wait for more of your touching reviews! R&R **


	7. Meet the vampires

**Hola amigos! How ya'll doing? Actually, I have a lot going on. My laptop had been broken, but I sent it in to get it fixed. So now I have to switch programs since I've been using my mother's laptop. I have been walking and hiking a lot too to get healthier and….sexier for the summer. Also I have finals coming up, which I have a bad feeling about. Anyway, why study when I can update my story and fulfill the needs of my fans! ...All 5 of you. Enjoy:D**

**(Amu Pov.)**

So here I am, sitting in an alleyway with my sobbing vampire boyfriend. I live a normal, boring life.

NOT.

Ikuto clung to me and tugged at my clothing. He stayed silent for what seemed like hours until he told me he was sorry. Also that he didn't mean to hurt me, not that I really minded.

"Amu….I am sorry….Really…..I'll never do it again….Don't say you hate me…." He whispered as he wiped my blood away from his face.

I petted his head as I talked "I am not angry at you, Ikuto. I promise, ok? Let's just go home…..I'm tired."

I pushed on my knees and stood up. He stood up as well and caught me as I stumbled forwards. I was feeling a tad faint since I had lost some blood. He walked in front of me and kneeled and put his hands behind his back.

"Get on, amu." He whispered. He looked back at me and grinned "Piggy back."

I blushed and got on him reluctantly. He stood up with me and walked forwards into the light. I rested my head on his back and remained silent. I don't know why but I got so embarrassed afterwards.

He carried me all the way home and tucked me into bed, like a small child. He jumped off my balcony and went god knows where.

**(2 weeks later) **

It was a Tuesday when I received the life changing call.

I was eating my pancakes when I got a call from an unfamiliar number.

I shoveled more food into my mouth and answered "heyyo?" It sounded weird since my mouth was full.

"HELLO AMU-CHAN!" A man answered. "I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father." He continued. I choked on my food and almost puked.

"Amu-chan, are you there?" He asked in a very preppy tone.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yea" I stuttered into the phone like an idiot. I was so nervous; I mean how did Ikuto's dad get my number?

"Well than Amu-chan, I would love to have you over at my mansion to finally meet you. I've learned much about you from Utau but she tends to exaggerate so I want to judge you myself. HAHAHA I'm joking, of course!" He said.

"Um I would love to meet you as well! Ikuto hasn't told me anything about his family yet…" I said and thought for a moment.

"Ok so tomorrow for lunch? We have a lot of land so I think we will all enjoy ourselves. My wife and I can't wait to meet you." He laughed and hung up.

I twitched; I had had a mental breakdown before noon. Ikuto's father has a mansion? Wait, even worse, what did Utau say about me?

I collapsed onto my kitchen table.

(And at the Tsukiyomi household) (Normal Pov.)

"FATHER!" Ikuto screamed as he thrust open the door into his father's study where he and his wife lay.  
"Ah, Ikuto. How are you?" his father smiled. "DID YOU INVITE AMU OVER HERE TOMORROW?" ikuto screamed.

His father pouted and said "Ikuto, please do not scream. We're right here."

Ikuto calmed down and sighed "Father, Why did you ask amu to our home tomorrow? Is it wise to invite her to a house FULL OF BLOODSUCKERS?" Ikuto screamed.

"May I remind you that you, as well, are a 'bloodsucker' and I asked her here because I want to meet her." His father smiled. "I have long awaited to see your girlfriend." He continued.

"I want to as well Ikuto." Souko said. She rubbed aruto's shoulders and smiled sweetly.

Ikuto fumed and closed his eyes and sighed. Aruto grinned and walked over to ikuto and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Ikuto, I know what it's like to be young and in love, and be in love when you're a vampire isn't easy." He whispered into Ikuto's ear. "Here's some advice, don't drink so much that you make her faint and here…." He slipped something into Ikuto's pocket. Then he hurried him into the hallway. He dug into his pocket to pull out a small packaged….c….c…cond-

"FATHERERRRRRR" Ikuto screamed.

**(Next day, amu's house, amu Pov.)**

I sighed, about to throw up my breakfast. I walked downstairs and saw ikuto, dressed to suit.

I wore a white ruffled dress that flowed down to just above my knees. I put half my hair up in a clip and straighten it. I put on my best makeup and white strappy heals. I tried to look my best for my first time meeting a boy's parents.

I looked up at ikuto and smiled; he smiled back and said "You don't have to go."

I smiled harder at him and said "I want to." His eyebrow twitched and continued with "It's a house full of vampires. If you thought I was rough, Get bit by my father. You'll be out for days." He smirked and flashed his fangs at me. All the blood rushed to my face. I stormed out the door and got into the limo that awaited me.

'_So….they really went all out with this.'_ I thought.

When we got to Ikuto's house, I stood totally shocked. Ikuto's father wasn't kidding; he owned a real live mansion. I swallowed down my nervousness and walked forward, ikuto walking behind me.

Before I could ring the doorbell, Ikuto's father swung open the door.

"Amu-chan, you finally made it!" He said. My mouth hung open.

It was the spitting image of Ikuto, standing in front of me.

He looked so young, and he sounded young too. True, he had a deeper voice and his hair and eyes looked more purple than blue, he was still Ikuto's twin. I stood there, dumbfounded. He also had this force about him. He was handsome as well. He wore black pants, a black dress shirt, and black shoes.

He walked forwards and hugged me, picking me up in the process. He almost squeezed the life out of me. "I'm Aruto, we talked on the phone. You're way prettier than you sounded on the telephone." He laughed and said. I laughed along with him but I didn't know whether to be happy or insulted.

A beautiful woman walked up to me and clasped my hands and said "I'm souko Hoshina, Ikuto's mother." She smiled at me warmly.

I stood in awe; she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Long beautiful tan hair flowed to below her waist. She wore simply clothing, yet it all sparkled. She wore tan heals that didn't go up that high yet she was tall. Not as tall as her husband, though.

I smiled and shook her hand. I must dull compared to her. "I am so happy to meet you!" she smiled and pulled me to her. "It's so nice that Ikuto met such a lovely lady like yourself." She gushed.

I blushed and hugged her back. I answered her with "Of course I so wanted to meet you as well!"

Aruto put his arms around souko and pulled her to him. Utau walked down the double staircase clad in high HIGH heels. She wore white shorts and a designer top that barely covered her flat belly. She crossed her arms and stood by her mother.

"Well we are all here so let's go!" Aruto said as he held up two picnic baskets and a big blanket.

Ikuto held my hand as we walked out to the meadow. He remained silent the entire time.

We sat in a very sunny spot with a tree shading us. There was a small breeze that helped calm me down some. Souko had prepared a huge lunch for us all. Cucumber sandwiches, fried chicken, watermelon, warm or cold tea, and wine. Not to mention, there were about twenty cases of each.

I munched on a sandwich until Aruto started asking questions. "So amu-chan, what grade are you doing into?" he asked.

"I'll be a senior this coming September." He smiled and took the information in.

"That's great! What are your plans after that?" he asked

I answered him with "College….though I'm not sure what for yet." I laughed.

He nodded and poured a glass of wine. "Here amu-chan." He said and handed me the glass.  
Ikuto flinched and grinded his teeth as I took the glass.

"I really don't drink….but thank you." I said and sipped the wine.

"It's ok, amu-chan. I'm just letting you taste it." He said and laughed.

"So, amu-chan…..How are you and my son doing?" he asked me and I almost had a break down.

"We're fine, father." Ikuto answered for me with a stern look on his face.

"Ikuto isn't hurting you, right? I know I can be rough but I don't know about my son's habits." He said and grinned at me.

I thought _'well now I know where ikuto gets that perverted grin from'_

I blushed and said "N-no he's fine." I said and smiled, genuinely. I could feel ikuto glaring at his father.

"Come on, ikuto. I know we're a bunch of vampires. Amu knows we're a bunch of vampires. You know we're a bunch of vampires. Relax, my son." He smiled at ikuto with a strange glint in his eye.

"Fine father, I bit amu. I'm rough but she likes that…" he said until I elbowed him hard in his ribs.  
"He's fine, Aruto-san." I choked out, barely breathing.

His father laughed and whispered something into souko's ear. They giggled to each other.

I kept sipping my wine until Aruto refilled it. I was starting to feel a little dizzy to I stopped drinking so much and focused on conversing.

"Utau-san, what are your dreams?" I asked her.

She glared at me and answered me reluctantly "I want to be a famous singer dancer."

"That is so cool! I have horrible stage fright so I could never do tha…" I gushed until she shot up and walked back to the mansion. I sighed and looked at Aruto who just smiled at me which got me to go run after her. I finally found her in a bathroom.

"Why did you follow me?" she demanded.

"I….don't want you to hate me." I whispered.

"Why, because you're in love with my big brother? That doesn't mean anything to me, your messing around with my brother." She said words full of hate.

"I-I'm not messing around with him….I love him." I said and blushed which just got her angrier.

"You're in love with him? So you are going to marry him aren't you? Have a bunch of kids and become a vampire and live happily ever after?"

"I…I don't know." I whispered.

"Listen amu, I don't hate you." She said, filling me with hope.

"I have lived a very long time. Hundreds of teenage years can fill you with bitterness and grief. I used to be like you….young and in love. I thought I would grow up and have some babies and…and…" she sighed and continued "I killed the love of my life with my own two hands." She said as she stared at her hands.

"Ikuto won't kill me." I whispered, not even sure if he might some day.

"That's not what I meant….One day, you'll die. If you remain human, that is." She said.

"If I remain human…?" I said, knowing what she meant yet not completely understanding.

"Ikuto could turn you into a vampire." She said, point blank.

"Though, your story might not end happily just because your with my big brother." She continued.

"Fate has all sorts of surprises. I never thought I would become a vampire, but my parents wanted my happiness…." She said and sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time.

She walked half past me and put her hand on my shoulder and said quietly "Amu, I don't want you to be in the same pain I was. Other things happened to me…But I will spare you the details for another time. I…..want you to think very hard about your future. The life of a vampire can be lonely or fun depending on your views. It's not like the…uh…twilight where vampires sparkle. Nothing shines in the dark, for me at least. I'm sorry if it seemed like I hated you at first. Living forever can make u extremely smart but extremely dull. There are no more 'firsts'. "She said.

I swallowed everything she just told me and smiled at her. I said "I love Ikuto. That's all I know for now." I walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

I walked out onto the patio and into the light. Utau never hated me, she is just sad. I hope, maybe, that we can be friends….

Eventually...

**OK well done with chapter four….this one is long I know, please bear with me. I am kind of annoyed that I have to end the chapter here but 2000 words is a lot, and there are more than that is this chapter. Well please R&R! **


	8. Monster

**Hey guys, how are you guys? I am so tired….but I feel like updating. I might start another project soon but I don't really have any ideas….If any of you want to request a fanfic for any anime or couple that's fine, just PM me. I watch a lot of anime, so I'll probably know it. Also, I do like partner-projects. Please enjoy chapter….what chapter again? You should know the disclaimer by now so I'm going to rebel and not write it **

**(Amu Pov.)**

After I that disturbing conversation with Utau, I went back to everybody.

We talked for a while and I told them more about myself. By the end of the day, I was exhausted.

I went home and called Rima, who screamed about how Nagi was an hour late for their outing today.

I felt so self involved, I hadn't even asked if they were going how yet or not. Maybe I was just too tired. I was a little depressed that I had school in a week. I wondered what would happen this year, and if things would work out for Ikuto and I. I did love him….That I knew.

I ran myself a bath and read the Gag manga that Rima had lent me the other day. I felt like I was forgetting something…but….what I wonder?

That's when I shot up from my bed, dashed to my old school bag and looked at the workbook given out to everybody to do over summer break. I skimmed the pages to see I hadn't done any summer homework yet! I screamed and ran to the phone.

I called Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai and Ikuto. I asked them if I could copy their homework, yet only one vowed to help me with my work. Rima and Nagi had ANOTHER 'outing'. Tadase was working, yaya was babysitting, and Kukai was out in the country for god knows what.

Ikuto said he would help me do it tomorrow. There was so much here, I don't think I'll be able to finish even if I study all day long!  
Even so, Ikuto was coming over tomorrow to help me.

I heard water running and saw I had flooded the bathroom. My relaxing bath turned into a nightmare to clean up later.

* * *

I threw on jean shorts and a white camisole that tied at the neck and at the back. I ran to the door and let my vampire boyfriend into my home. We went to my bedroom and sat on the floor at my floor table.

I gathered my books and pencils and we started my homework.

"ARGGG I don't understand!" I yelled and flopped my head on the table. Ikuto chuckled and showed me how to do quadratic equations.

"It's like this, take the X and Y values and multiply them by…" He said and leaned closer to me to show me how to graph them. I felt slightly flushed and I tried to focus on the work….BUT HE WAS TOO CLOSE. I scooted father away and he continued to scoot closer.

"Amu-koi~ Why are you so far away?" He said and smiled.

"I can't concentrate when you're so close…" I said and he grinned and scooted closer.

"WELLL then let's not concentrate!" he said and pulled me almost on top of him while I squealed like a piglet about to be killed by some wacko farmer.

He laughed and squeezed me until I bit my tongue and cried out.

"Eh?" he said, letting go. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out to take a look.

"IKUTO! You made me bite my tongue! I'm…..bleeding…"I said and whispered the last part since I remembered….VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND.

His eyes glazed over as he leered at me. I stared at him with my tongue out for all to see, like a total moron.

He leaned closer…and closer….and closer until his face was an inch from mine and I could feel his cool minty breathe. My breathe came winded and almost sounded like I was panting.

'T-this is…too close!' I thought as I squeezed my eyed shut. I opened my eyes just enough to see him back up an inch and then place his lips over mine. I was suddenly so nervous since we were all alone in my bedroom, and kissing no less. It wasn't the first time I had kissed Ikuto, but I had a feeling he just wanted to taste the blood on my….

Ikuto's tongue penetrated my lips and licked the blood from my mouth. A shiver went down my spine as his tongue whirled around in my mouth, leaving my dumbfounded.

My eyed squeezed shut as Ikuto's long arms circled around me and pulled me closer to him, if that were even possible.

I cracked my eyes open to see Ikuto's eyes were open too! His eyes penetrated mine, making me stare back. One of his hands circled around to the front and tried to grab my chest. I thought to myself 'OHHH no, buddy!' and I shoved him back.

"PERVERT…!" I said, while panting and wiping my lips.

He smirked and licked his lips. I fumed and screamed "A little warning!"

"But it's your fault for temping me. Besides….We're boyfriend and girlfriend and boyfriends do those things to their girlfriend. Not that I would totally hate it if you shoved your tongue in my mouth and felt up my chest." He said and chuckled.

I blushed thirty different colored and threw my trashcan at his face. I then looked at the clock and it was already 2 o clock! I had only done ten pages of my workbook and Ikuto wasn't much of a help.

"Oh come on….Was it really _that_ bad?" he asked and shot me a look I had never seen on him. It was sarcastic….deeply hurt….and something else. Maybe I had hurt his manly pride?

'Idiot ikuto! It wasn't bad….it was amazing and his tongue tasted like mint candy and I reeealllyyy want to do it again…..man he sure is good at things like….that...' I thought

"Amu, what are you writing over there?" he asked me and I looked down to see I had been writing my thoughts down! I quickly erased them and blushed.

"It…was…good…" I whispered and quickly got back to my homework.

"Huh? What was that amu-koi?" he grinned, saying. He knew what I said; he was mocking me, which made it even worse.

I held my breath and looked at him "You know what I said…..You're a great kisser…" I mumbled, not meaning to mumble, meaning to talk normally.

I ACTUALLY saw his face go pink for a moment and he looked back down at my homework.

"Number two is Y=4x+2." He said and pointed to the number.

Later, after finishing my homework, Ikuto and I sat down and flipped on the TV.

My parents had gone out on a date and my sister was out with some of her classmates.

Ikuto put on a classic.

_Romeo and Juliet._

"No, ikuto, change the channel! I always cry at this!" I said and pouted.

"Aw come on, it's a classic. It's not that crappy one set in Verona beach." He said and laughed.

"Besides, I want to see your crying face." He said and smiled at me.

An hour later, I was weeping. Damn ikuto for laughing at me cry, I could hit him.

Then suddenly, Ikuto put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest and continued to watch the movie. I blushed a little but smiled, oh ikuto, I love you.

"Ikuto, how come you haven't….you know…" I asked awkwardly.

"Haven't what?" he asked back.  
"Bitten…me… " I said and I felt him flinch.

"Because, amu, I don't need to." He said simply.

"You haven't done It in a while…" I said and left the end hanging open.  
"Are you offering?" he asked and he pushed me against him, hurting my boobs.

"T-that's not what I meant….Ikuto…aren't you thirsty?" I asked, uncomfortable with the conversation, even though I had started it.

Then, the Ikuto pushed me against me couch and climbed on top of me, pinning me down in the process. He looked down at me with such a strange glint in his beautiful eyes.

"No amu, I'm not thirsty." He whispered in my ear with desperation. "I'm _bone dry_."

He moved down and sniffed my neck, weirdly enough. He took one long, slow lick up to my shin that made my entire body shudder.

"Ikuto, knock it off. I was just worried sin-"I started until I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

Ikuto had bit me. His fangs penetrated deeper than before and it hurt worse than before. I gasped at the pain and thrashed around. I bit my lip and whimpered a bit but I decided to shut up since he was so much stronger than me. He shot up and looked at me.

"Admit it, amu…..Your terrified of me…Right now…this monster…" He yelled at me and re-bit the wound and the dramatic music from "romeo and juliet" played. Oh the irony.

"Y-You're…..not a monster….I love you, Ikuto." I whispered and wrapped my arms around him, since he moved.

He shook for a moment and withdrew his fangs. I heard him lick his lips and continue to lick the wound.

"A-amu…." Ikuto whispered and shook his entire body.

"I know, Ikuto. It's ok." I repeated.

Somehow, in my mind, it really was ok. Ikuto had frightened me, but I know that that isn't him.

He licked the wound clean and walked away to get me a large bandage. He looked at me, disheveled, and took me in his arms and didn't let go for a few hours.

At least I got my homework done.

* * *

**Ok guys well thats chapter 8. MMM I don't know what to do next with the story. I try to actually have a plot sheet but it always ends up being longer than I truly wanted it to be. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8. Here's something funny-I didn't know what to put when Ikuto says "I'm not thirsty" ..."I'm bone dry." I tried to put "parched" but it looked funny so I ended up googling synonyms for thirsty. I asked my mother and she presented the idea "I'm in need of refreshment." I imagined my version of vampire Ikuto saying that and i laughed til...well...i'm still laughing. Please R&R.**


	9. House visit

**OK ya'll, let's get chapter 9 starter! I was reading my last chapter and found a mistake*gasp* it was where Ikuto licked her…"Shin". Ok the shin in somewhere in your leg. It should have read "chin".  
Thank you for putting up with my little mistakes. Enjoy the next chapter **

**(Amu Pov, Next day)**

I lay on my bed, almost completely naked. I was wearing short shorts and a camisole that ended at my stomach. I was hot, no that that hot, I mean it was one hundred and three degrees out.

My father and mother were outside talking with the air conditioner repair man. Dare I move, I would raise the temperature in my bedroom and suffocate to death!

I stared at the ceiling, accepting the fact that I was near passing out.

Yesterday had been insane, with ikuto and the homework. Ikuto had bitten me so hard that…that the wound hadn't healed yet. Usually they healed over night. But no, since I had to attend school for the first time in three months tomorrow, I still had fang marks on my neck. Ikuto had safely bandaged the wound though, looking to guilty I felt bad for him.

I wasn't looking forward to my senior year either. Ikuto couldn't even attend with me, since he looked older. I sighed and put on a pouty face, even though I was alone in my room. I received a text, and my cell phone was on my desk, on the other side of the room. I groaned and got up and checked my phone.

_Amu-chan,_

_We are going to go to go to the repair store to pick out parts to fix the AC._

_Sorry for leaving you alone so often, we will all have to go to the amusement park soon._

I couldn't help thinking '_you're right outside! Come in the house and tell me that!'_

I sat back down on my bed and prepared to go back to sleep, even though it was past noon.

Until, however, I heard my cell phone ring. I growled and ran to pick up the call.

"WHAT?" I asked into the telephone, more or so, screamed.

"Baby, big trouble! My cou…" I heard ikuto say in a crazed manor, until I heard my doorbell ring.

"Hold on ikuto, there is somebody at my door." I said and walked away from the phone.

"That's what I'm saying, don't open the door!"

I walked downstairs and unlocked the door. Before I got the chance to open it myself, it swung open.

A tall, lean, teen stood before me. He had white hair and piercing red eyes, he almost wore all black except for a red choker.

"I'm told you're the little chick who soiled my cuz?" He spoke in such a deep tone, it made me shiver.

He leaned on my door frame and looked down at me. I didn't know this person, yet he sounded so familiar.

I took on a confused look "Soiled…?" He chuckled and grinned wide enough to show sparkling white teeth and…fangs.

I stared blankly for a moment until he caught me staring.

Me pointed to his own mouth and winked his left eye "You like?" he said in a low, deep tone.

I knew it! His voice sounded sort of like Ikuto's voice! Wait...that makes him a…a…

I stepped back and pointed "v-vampire!" I said aloud, making myself a total idiot.

He clapped and grinned wider "Wow your smarter than you look!" he said, making my face flush.

He walked forward, and might I say, a little too close for comfort.

"When you're done gawking at my amazing good looks, you can listen while I introduce myself." He left my gawking at his self confidence, not his good looks. Well, that too.

"Names Ren. I'm your little boyfriend's cousin. I wasn't aware that Ikuto spilled the bloody beans, makes things a little easier for me I suppose." He said and smirked, taking me back.

'WOAH WOAH WOAH' I thought as my head spun. 'Ikuto's cousin…that means that…what does that mean? Makes things easier? W-what does that mean? Ohhh Ikuto, I should've listened!'

Ren leaned so close, I almost fell backwards, at loss of breathe. I blushed like crazy as my head screamed to run. He was probably a bad vampire, though he was related to ikuto. He smirked and held my chin like he was going to KISS ME! His face got so close; I felt his warm breathe on my lips. My eyes must have revealed how I felt since his eyes had humor in them. His cold hands touched my arms, while I was gasping for breath. He whispered "Sorry Ikuto, gotta borrow your little play thing…"Making me flush more than I already was. Anger rushed suddenly and strength came to my arms. I shoved him back as hard as I could while screaming.

He fell backwards and almost fell to the ground but caught himself and twisted back to look at me with a shocked face. He snickered at me, while I panted. Heat rushed to my face, HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME.

"L-L-Listen buddy, I don't know why you're here, but I'm t-t-taken….So keep t-that to yourself!" I yelled at him, only to hear his laugher increase. He stuck out his tongue and said "this, you mean?"I huffed in anger at his little remark. He, then, scratched the back of his head and mumbled something around the lines of "Buddy…huh?"

"Well amu-chan, we'll be seeing each other soon." He smiled and winked at me.

At one blink of the eye, He was gone, leaving me breathless.

Wind blew in from the door, blowing my hair to my back.

I thought _'He was so sure of himself, like he knew me. I know I love ikuto…but…wow, he sure was attractive too. Pure white hair along with striking red eyes, a blood red.' _I shook those thoughts away from my head and sighed the deepest sigh in history.

Suddenly, Ikuto, out of breathe, came running threw my already open front door.

"AMU! Good thing I got here before he did….I have some bad news to tell you!" he almost yelled at me.

My knees gave out and I shrunk to the floor.

**Ok, done with chapter 9. Did you guys like Ren? I have lots in store with him. I know he is not in shugo chara originally but I really hope you guys still like the story! Anyway, I gotta go and write chapter 10 before I forget what I have in store Remember, tell your friends R&R.**


	10. First day of school

**OK guys, so I just uploaded chapter 9. I want to get chapter 10 out before Memorial Day. Which, if we don't speak until then, I wish you a happy Memorial Day Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**(Amu Pov, next day)**

I walked down the path to high school for the first time in months. Clad in high school uniform, of course. Our high school uniform was pretty average, but of high quality. For our summer uniform, we had a Red plaid pleaded skirt that came to our hips and ended at in the middle of our thighs. We loosely tucked in a white polo shirt that had a red plaid necktie. I wore loose socks with my brown shoes. I never liked the uniforms. I had originally wanted to go to a high school across town, more by the sea. My grades weren't good enough though. That high school had adorable uniforms.

I strolled along, remembering yesterday. I remember how ikuto had reacted after I told him what had happened with the _hottie_ Ren.

**(Yesterday)**

I had just told ikuto about the recent happenings. He wasn't pleased with them at all.

He held a smile but I could tell how pissed he really was.

"Amu….Are you saying he tried to k…kiss you?" Ikuto asked and shook with anger.

"I think he was just…messing with me. All he really did was freak me out." I answered.

"A-anyway….I'm going back to school tomorrow. I want to spend time with you, since we won't see each other for a couple days." I said with a smile.

Ikuto returned my smile and we went into my bedroom. I turned on the TV and put a movie on; I put on "Twilight".

I sat on the floor and sipped the tea I had made and brought up for Ikuto and me, Ikuto did the same.

While watching the movie, Ikuto scooted closer to me, making me giggle.

He stretched and yawned, while in the process, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. His action made me burst out into laughter.

"R-real smooth, ikuto." I joked.

He fake pouted and leaned closer to me and smiled warmly. "Yeah, I got all the moves."

He smothered himself in my hair and smelled me. I blushed and he nuzzled himself into my neck.

"Amuuu…." He sang "I love youuuu…" He whispered.

I smiled, his words filling me with warmth. I wrapped my arm around him and replied "I love you too, ikuto." I was in heaven. Ikuto and I, finally acting like two normal teens in love.

He pointed to the screen "This Edward guy, why is he so pale? I'm a vampire, and I don't look like that. I'm wayyy hotter than that guy….riighhttt amu-koiii?" he sang, his words breaking my own. He said such things while nuzzling my neck some more. I was now seeing how Ren and Ikuto were alike.

They had the same ego.

A little while later, ikuto had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, wake him up or smell him like crazy and kiss him all over. Those were things I couldn't bring myself to do when he was awake. He wouldn't let me ever forget it….Maybe this one time though…

I decided to turn over and look at him, I leaned his weight more on the bed than on me. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was way softer than I had thought it to be. I cuddled myself into his nook and leaned into him and took a giant whiff of his amazing smell. He was way better looking that I already thought him to be as well. When he was asleep, he looked like a child. He let his guard down and relaxed completely. I felt myself drifting off into sleep land. My eye lids felt heavy and then…I saw darkness.

After what felt like a million years, I awoke. Only, I awoke to a pair of warm lips pressed against my own. Confused, I sat for a moment and got to a point where I woke up completely and understood what was happening. Ikuto was kissing me, while I had been asleep. I was still sitting up, god knows how, my back leaning against the side of my bed, my head resting back onto the actual bed. Ikuto was leaning over my slightly and holding my hands while sweetly kissing me.

I gripped his hands back and kissed him back with all my love. Oh, how I wished to sometimes eat ikuto whole and die with him. Though, I like living along with him better!

Ikuto, wide eyed, broke the kiss and sat back to see me smiling like a love struck idiot.

"Ikuto….You should wait until I'm awake to kiss me." I said, with confidence coming from the wahzoo.

Ikuto blushed and spun around to look away from me, mumbling to himself.

I giggled and smiled with all the happiness in the world, even some that didn't belong to me.

(**Currently)**

So now I walk, to school, walking on a cloud. Ikuto had forgotten Ren quickly; maybe he thought he was gone. Though Ren's warning was still lingering, he said "we'll be seeing each other soon." If only I knew when we would meet again.

I walked into the humid school building and to my homeroom. I went up to the front desk to see the sheet that told us where to sit. Rima and Nagihiko were in my class, though didn't sit too close to me. I sat in the very back row, by the window. A very impressive seat, I may add. I even had an empty seat next to me!

I happily walked to my seat and hooked my bookcase on the latch on the side of the desk. Class was just starting. I pretty much knew everybody in my homeroom class, they were all very nice people.

"Hello class, Nice to see a good looking group of seniors for once!" a very pretty easy going blond teacher said. She waved a paper around and said some things about ruled then laughed them off as nothing.

"Well it looks like we have a new student. He just transferred from America. His name is….dammit where is that paper with the name on it…" she said as she looked through a binder of messy papers. The class laughed.

"Oh here we go, His name is Ren. I guess he doesn't have a last name. Ok Ren-san, you can come on in now." She shouted at the door, which slid open to my horror.

My jaw dropped. It was really Ren, Ikuto's cousin Ren. He walked to the front of the room clad in all black uniform with a few extra dressings such as a choker and earrings. He stood in front of the class and looked at all the girls ogling him. With a wink he said "Nice to meet cha. Hope we will all be…_very close_."  
He said with a quick glance at me, and smirk, no less. I was fuming, at the moment.

He acted so high and mighty, I thought he was way older than me….Like some pedophile at my doorstep. We were the same age! I couldn't stand the thought of it, and he knew it too. This couldn't get any worse….

"Ok Ren-san, go and sit in the empty seen next to amu-san." The teacher said.

'_Oh I was wrong….things can get worse!_' I screamed in my head.

He took his seat next to me and grinned "told you I would be seeing you soon. That uniform looks hot on you by the way. In America we don't have uniforms…..Man I missed them." He said as he glanced at me, looking at every inch of my virgin body. Oh…I could kill him.

I looked at my schedule; I wanted to know if Ren and I had any more classes together.

"Math, history, science, English, and of course, homeroom." He said, without even looking my way.

Though there were no open windows, no open doors. I suddenly felt a chill.

The day seemed to drag out until it was finally lunch. I sped out of the building, lunch in hand, and found myself a nice tree to eat under. I needed to be alone, since I had to deal with all of that jackass's wisecracks up until now.

I was about to take a bite of my favorite bean bread until I heard the voice straight from hell.

"_You'll get fat if you eat a ton of those, y'know." _

I cringed and looked for an escape route. I looked behind me to see Ren, sitting in the tree.

I glared at him and continued to eat my bread, without so much of a word to him.

He jumped down from the high branch without hurting himself at all and looked down at me.

His white hair shaded over his red eyes as he glanced down at me. He crouched down to look at me, getting a little too close, yet again.

"Do you have a problem with personal space?" I questioned him.

"No, I just wanted to get a better look at that pretty face of yours." He said coolly, making me almost chuck up my bread. I blushed and covered my face.

He stood up and laughed "You sure do fall for lines like that, must have been an easy catch for cuz." He said. I scowled at him while he laughed.

"Though…I was impressed that you repelled me yesterday, it has been a long time since a sexy young thing like yourself refused me." He smiled and looked down at me with a weird glint in his blood red eyes.

I puffed up my cheeks and glared at him. I finished my bread, crumpled up the wrapper and stood up. He seemed so much taller than me, I almost felt like a midget. Ikuto was tall, but not as tall as Ren.

He closed up on me, without my concentration. He smirked and pulled me into an embrace; I squealed like a piglet and cried out. I struggled but he was too strong, I gave up. He was laughing the entire time, until I gave up. He looked down and gripped my chin between his thin fingers.

He stared deep into my eyes, thought I glared into his. Before long, I lost my glare. His eyes were hypnotizing. They were a deep red sometimes and light red other times. If would shut up, he would actually be quite handsome. He could even rival ikuto. He did take me by surprise; he smiled at me warmly, like ikuto had.

"I'll treat you to some juice." He said.

* * *

I walked home, completely exhausted from the day. I was met up with ikuto half way to my house.

"How was your first day?" he asked. When I sighed and looked at him with a face full of faux despair he stopped walking.

"No…no way…" He whispered.

"Ikuto, Ren was there today. He is in all of my classes and he bought me juice!" I cried out.

Ikuto cracked a small smile and sighed "Oh Hiro…."

'_Who is Hiro?'_ I wondered as we walked to Ikuto's mansion.

When we got to Ikuto's house, we met Souko and Aruto in the study.

Before we could get to the study, we ran into Ren, who held his arms out for me, waiting for me to hug him. "Amu-chan, you came to see me!" He said with a grin.

Ikuto twitched and continued to the study, his hand holding mine.

Ren joined us shortly, as we talked with Souko and Aruto.

Aruto started explaining "Your cousin has come to stay with us for a while." He started.

"He was all alone in the states so I decided to take him in. We're his only family now; we don't want him getting lonely at night." Aruto said with that friendly smile.

I glanced over towards Ren, he looked angry for a moment then caught me staring and leaning back on a desk and let his hips lean forward. He grinned and bared his fangs at me with the most perverted smirk I ever seen. It even topped Ikuto's perverseness.

"Amu can keep me company at night." He winked at me.

Mortified and totally embarrassed, I spun around and gave a nervous giggle towards Souko and Aruto.  
Aruto chuckled and gave thumbs up to Ren.

"Ahh…When Hiroshi was small; he would cling to my pants and ask not to leave." Aruto smiled and sighed and said.

"Ok, why do you all keep calling Ren 'hiroshi'?" I questioned.

"Ren? Oh right, you go by Ren now, don't you?" Aruto said and laughed without a care in the world.

"Yeah, when I was hooking up with this hot chick, she screamed that name so-"Ren started to say until Ikuto threw him a glance.

My hand covered my face as I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Anyway, Ren used to go by 'hiroshi' but now he goes by Ren. That is pretty much the whole story." Aruto continued.

_'Pretty much...the whole story?_' I wondered. _'What was the whole story?'_

* * *

Ikuto walked me home and kissed me goodnight saying he would text me.

I really wanted to stay with Ikuto longer, but it was already so late.

I was drying my hair when I received a text from ikuto. It was like he read my mind.

His text read:

_Amusement park…Next Sunday. Two free tickets, I would be  
honored if you joined me so I don't have to ride the merry go round alone._

I went to sleep with butterflies in my stomach, awaiting the new day…

So it would be Sunday sooner.

**OOKKK so chapter 10 is done! Two chapters in one day! That's pretty good, I believe. I hope you guys like the two new chapters. Remember to have a fun and safe Memorial Day  
Also, remember to R&R!  
See you soon **


	11. Sunday Date

**Hey you guys! Ok so I have finals coming up, starting Thursday. My last day of school is Monday and then I have 3 months of summer! I am really excited but some things are happening to me. My best friend and I are no longer friends, we were friends for 4 and ½ years, so I am saddened by that. My other friend is in the hospital, I don't know why yet though. I haven't studied yet either, so things are pretty crazy. I am happy I found time to update though, so please enjoy chapter 11! **

**(Amu Pov.)**

Ikuto was helping me with my homework, since I sucked at math and he was the smartest person I knew. We sat on my bed with my books in front of us. I spaced out thinking how handsome ikuto was; you could say I was staring at him. I guess he noticed and smiled at me.

"I know it's hard not to stare…I mean just look at me." He commented and ruffled his hair with a faraway look, posing like the idiot I loved. Before I knew it I was laughing, and before I knew it, ikuto was kissing me. He shoved my nasty books off my bed and climbed over me. Ikuto laid me back, and to my shock, continued to kiss me. My mind reeled forwards_ 'I-Is this it? I know we've been going out for a while but….'_ Ikuto silenced my thoughts by sweetly kissing me and nuzzling my neck. My thoughts were put to rest by _'I love you, ikuto~'. _He unbuttoned my shirt and threw it aside. Warmth flooded my face as ikuto eyed my almost naked body. He leaned over me, a blanket over him, covering us both. For a moment, I closed my eyes as Ikuto French kissed me. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. My eyes were met with blood red eyes, instead of midnight blue eyes.

I gasped as I saw Ren leaning over me, where ikuto was just a moment ago. Ren grinned, baring his sharp fangs at me, then licked his lips. He continued to undress himself as fast as possible. Pinning me down….He….

"NOOOOOOO!"

I shot up in bed and gasped for breathe, looking around the room rapidly. Sweat ran down my forehead and my eyes were wide. I laughed nervously to myself and whispered "A dream….a dream…hahahaha".

"STAY OUTTA MY HHHEEAADDD!" I screamed and buried my face into my pillow and covered myself with blankets.

* * *

I sat in English class, trying to ignore Ren's constant grinning.

'_H-he knows…he has to know that I had that dream about him. Why else would he be grinning like that? How would he know though? IT WAS A DREAM. God, I hate my life. Ikuto! Save me!' _

I glanced over at Ren, he noticed at looked back at me.

He threw me a sly smirk and licked his lips.

I shot up in my seat and ran from the classroom.

I lay in the nurse's office, thinking. Something must be wrong with me, I keep thinking of Ren. Oh, don't get me wrong. I love ikuto, but Ren keeps messing me up. I have a gut feeling it's to get back at Ikuto somehow. I wanted to see ikuto right now; I missed him on these weekdays. I couldn't wait for Sunday, a whole day at the amusement park with ikuto! That rushed all the bad thoughts from my head and filled my head with dreamy thoughts of ikuto.

**(Sunday morning)**

Today, I leaped out of bed and went and took a shower. I, then, went to my closet and picked out possible outfits. It was still pretty warm out so I put on dark jean shorts with tears and rips. I put on a glittery black shirt that had a low "V" neck. I added a black leather belt and a couple necklaces that shined and sparkled. I put on cute tennis shoes that glittered too! I wanted to look extra cute today since it was me and Ikuto's first date in a while. I did my makeup and did a couple extra things. I heard ikuto ring the doorbell so I ran out to him. I was shocked to see he had come in his own car. I had only ridden his expensive car once before. I smiled and got into the passenger seat.

We were off to the amusement park, and it was a beautiful day.

Ikuto was nice enough to pay for my ticket even though I had money. After that we entered the actual park. I pointed to the rollercoaster and ikuto nodded and went on it with me. I screamed so loud, Ikuto might be deaf in one ear now.

Then walked past something called "Love Love merry go round" and ikuto grinned and pulled me on it.

Only, you didn't sit on it like a normal merry go round. You had to sit on your boyfriends lap while it spun. Ikuto's face was so close, I was sure I was blushing. It spun left and I almost fell out of his lap, which was until he grabbed me and pressed me closer to him.

'_Oh my gosh, ikuto. Be more aware of yourself! I really want to kiss you knowww…..jeez what am I thinking?'_

I blushed the entire ride, and then we got off. I took a breath to calm down. He walked around the park and went on a few rides.

Ikuto was going to kill me; he wanted to go in the haunted house. I was a baby when it came to anything scary, even though I was a senior in high school!

I agreed reluctantly and went in with him, death clutch to his arm.

Something jumped in front of us and I screamed and pressed Ikuto's arm to my chest in fear.  
"Ikuuttoo…" I cried and squeezed my eyes shut.

Ikuto stayed quiet for a minute and I thought he was going to make fun of me. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were glued to my cleavage. He saw me looking at him and he turned away and actually blushed a little!

We walked a little further into the giant haunted house and things got scarier. Ikuto was holding my hand, which comforted me. Somebody grabbed my shoulders and tilted my head to the side. They had grabbed me from behind, so it had shocked me.

"Blood….Blood…" the person whispered.

Ikuto looked back at me and sweat dropped. I had lost consciousness as the fake vampire shook my shoulders.

I must not have been out long since the fake vampire was still shaking me and my REAL vampire was still trying not to laugh. He smirked and walked over behind me and moved the fake vampire away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him. His arms slid down past my boobs and around my waist.

"You do it like this-"Ikuto said to the vampire worker, who just stared in awe.

Ikuto licked my neck and nibbled on my neck, making sure to NOT use his actual fangs.

Yeah, ikuto, go ahead. ACCOST me in front of the workers. We really need him to report that a real vampire "attacked" a girl in a haunted house. NOTTT!

"I-I-Ikuto…" I whispered and verbally kicked myself for not sounding mad, instead I sounded small and quiet.

The worker bowed and said "t-thank you, I will try harder!" and ran off.

Ikuto, his arms still tight around me, looked to where the worker ran.

"I was just getting to the good part though…" He said to himself.

Anger shook me and I whispered "Ikuto…I'm going….to kill you."

I could HEAR him smirk and he snuggled his face into my neck "aww….you liked it."

Why couldn't I have a normal date?

Later, I dragged ikuto on the teacups. He seemed bothered by my constant laughing because he stood out so much. Even the little kids were staring at him while mothers covered their mouths, trying to contain their laughter.

Ikuto, then, spun that teacup so fast; I was surprised it didn't come off the ride.

After the teacups, ikuto and I went into something called "Love Love water ride".

The heart you sat in was so small, I was practically on Ikuto's lap. Romantic music played and the entire ride was either red or pink. I think we were both a little out of place, so we laughed. We laughed at how silly we looked and how much we actually enjoyed the ride. Ikuto kissed me after the ride and we continued to walk, while I had a stupid smile plastered on my face.

Before I knew it, it was getting late. We had gone on so many rides and played games and ate way too much food. We only had time for one more ride, so we agreed on the Ferris wheel.

We got on and I decided to play a little game. Ikuto had teased me so I was about to get him back, even with my blood at steak!

When we got halfway up, so ikuto couldn't escape, I started.

I moved my shirt collar and cocked my head to the right. "Ikutooo~"

He glanced over and his jaw dropped. "A-Amu, w-what the hell!"

I remembered a Tv show about a new married couple and decided to use a line from it.

"When we get home…Do you want dinner….a bath…or…me?" I asked, and tried to be sexy by pushing my boobs together. This wasn't easy, since when I tried to be sexy, it just looked creepy.

Ikuto's eyes moved from my face to my boobs a couple of times and his face went red.

"D-Didn't your mother ever tell you to never tease a vampire?" he asked and looked away.

"Nope, she left that out." I answered with a giggle.

Ikuto sat next to me and, randomly, kissed me.

I blushed and pushed him back, due to shock. He even looked surprised.

"Did…you want to do it?" He asked, confused.

"Do what?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

He stuck his tongue out, which reminded me of Ren, and said "French kiss."

"I always do the work. " He continued "I want you to do it this time."

I blushed and stared at him, then looked down and finally nodded. If my gorgeous boyfriend only wanted a kiss, I could do it.

I faced towards him and he stared at me. His staring only made me more embarrassed.  
"C-close your eyes…" I said which he complied.

I leaned up closer to his face and pressed my lips to his. I licked his lips and slipped my tongue in his mouth. My heart pounded so hard, I thought it might stop. Ikuto kissed me back, and his hands cupped my face. Kissing ikuto was like not eating chocolate like for a year, then eating a really big piece. Only, I could kiss him whenever I wanted to. It was the best thing in the world, and I never wanted to stop.

It was so nice until I pricked my tongue on his sharp fang, which I cringed to. I was about to lean back until ikuto pulled me closer and continued to make out with me, licking the blood from my mouth and roughly kissing me. His arms ran down my body, making me shiver, I grasped onto his shirt and he broke the kiss. He leaned his face into the crevice on my neck. I heard him lick his lips and he looked at me.

Ikuto smiled the sweetest smile and gave a small laugh. He pecked my lips and hugged me close to him. The Ferris wheel ride ended and we exited. It was already dark out so we were going to go home.

Ikuto drove me home and walked me to my front door. He looked down at me, grabbed my shoulders gently, and kissed me.

"I love you, Amu" He said and smiled at me.

"I-I love you too." I looked up at him. The moonlight shined on Ikuto's silky hair and reflected his eyes. Ikuto looked so handsome; I thought I could stare at him forever. Sometimes, it shocked me, to think I was dating the most perfect man ever. No, the most perfect vampire!

He grinned like an idiot and had a strange glint in his eyes.

"So you'll let me…." He said slyly.

"Let you what?" I questioned and put on a confused look.

His hands still on my shoulders, he threw me a perverse look. My mind flashed to my dream and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Eh? Ikuto, my parents are inside. Rain check!" I said and turned to the door.

'_We have been going out for a while, but I had school tomorrow. Not to mention, I don't want to do it when I just had a dream about Ren._' I thought and sighed.

"Your parents, what does that matter?" he looked confused. His face flushed a little and he quickly added "Not that, amu. I mean….I'm thirsty." He said and chuckled.

I sweat dropped and looked at him and asked "What happened to 'I'm a monster.'?" He twitched and sighed, giving up.

"Goodnight Ikuto." I kissed him and walked into my house. He waved blew me a kiss, which was so cute. Who ever thought a vampire could be cute?

I ran to my room and jumped down on my bed and squealed. Today was great; I wish everyday could be like this. Too bad I had school tomorrow; I had to see Ren too. Ren knew something, I just knew it!

"Well, doesn't matter. Ikuto…I love you." I thought and closed my eyes and felt warmer than ever inside.

**OK so I'm done with chapter 11. This chapter took two days because I kept being indecisive about certain parts. I hope you guys like it, please remember to RRR! I hope you all are healthy and well and dealing with the heat better than I am. I live in the states and up north so I can't imagine Florida! I'll update after finals, which end Monday. **


	12. Caring for him

**Hello fellos and fellas! So I am officially done with school! Well for three months, until I have to go back. I can update like crazy now! I feel sick since I ate too much cake, but I will update anyway! Here is chapter 12!**

It happened again.

I had another dream about Ren last night, only last night was worse than before. Ren bit me, kissed me all over, AND I MEAN ALL OVER and…and….I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!

I scratched my head like a mad woman, while sitting in homeroom. Ren sat in his seat, next to me. Only he stared at me, like I was an idiot. Maybe if he would stay out of my head, we wouldn't have this problem!

"Thinking dirty thoughts? If you're that frustrated, my cousin must not be doing his job. I guess I'll have to take over." He said and sighed. I threw him such a scary glare, he flinched.

"Come on, admit it."

"Admit what, egotistical perverted jackass?" I said, even though I really didn't mean it. I WAS JUST SO DAMN MAD!

"You like me."

I flinched, as the bell rang, and got outta there as soon as possible. Before I got to the courtyard, Ren showed his smug face again. He stood in front of me, blocking my way. "I want to hear you say it." He said.

"Say what, stalker vampire?" I said.

"That you like me." He said and chuckled "Coming up with a new name every time, you must plan those."

"I am in LOVE with ikuto! How could I even like you when I've only known you for such a short time and I ALREADY know you're an asshole?" I demanded, trying to keep a straight face. I went to leave, until he grabbed my wrist and hold it so high; he was practically holding me up. I was barely on the ground!  
I struggled to stand properly, when he continued to speak.

"I can see it, that you like me. I bet you always think about me. I bet you're always wondering about me." He said, his gaze penetrating into my soul.

"I bet you even _dream_ about me."

Not caring anymore, I let my façade crumble. I struggled against his formidable strength. I needed to get away, like yesterday! My face felt so hot and Ren kept looking at me with that sly smug ass look. He held my hand higher and I cried out in pain. I twisted my arm, trying to escape. I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them, Ren was smirking at me. He was making fun of me!

"I-I'll scream rape!" I cried out at him.

I amused him. "Go ahead, I just might." He said and bared his fangs at me, god knows why.

I shuddered and wondered where ikuto was, why he wasn't coming to my rescue.  
I squinted at Ren to see his hair covering his eyes.

"I'll release you if you go on a date with me."

"HAH?" I yelled out and he let me go and I fell on my ass, on the cold cement.

"Not that you have a choice, eh, love?" He said and held up something that reflected light into my eyes.  
I looked up and held my arm over my eyes, trying to block out the sun. I tried to stand, and did to an extent, still fearful for what Ren was up to. I saw he was holding a picture, a picture that suddenly made my whole world come down.

It was a picture of Ikuto biting my neck and me clutching to him. You could see it was real since there was blood coming from my neck. I screamed and tried to get the picture from him, only for him to dodge every attack. I huffed in frustration and glared at him.

"Where…Where did you get that?"

"You guys aren't exactly subtle about it. You NEVER hear about my biting anybody eh?" He said and faux sighed.

I growled and sighed for real. "Why would you want to go on a date with me?"

"I'm not sure. I want a day alone with you, somewhere fun. I won't show you a bad time, I never fail to-"

"I get it…I get it….So you'll give me the photo if I….If…" I stopped short, not wanting to say the words.

"If you'll go on a date with me." He continued for me.

I weighed my options; I could go out with Ren and shame myself for eternity. Or I could say no to his offer and everybody could find out ikuto was a vampire. He would do it too and probably enjoy every second of it. I sighed and rubbed my sore wrist.

"Fine."

**(Ikuto Pov.) (Ikuto's mansion.)**

"FATHER!"

"Oh jeez, Ikuto's screaming again isn't he?"

"Yes, it seems so, Aruto." Said my mother from the other room.

"Amu just called me. Ren asked her out on a DATE AND SHE SAID YES!" I screamed at my father.  
"Oh? That's too bad, Ren sure is the lady's man….I have to say I didn't think amu would pick him over you." He said and sipped his tea.  
I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "I meant….Ren blackmailed amu with a photograph of me….biting her…" I said, trying to NOT kill Hiro OR my dad.

"Oh really, I'm surprised that's all he did. Well better let em' do it or else Ren might do worse." He said and smirked at me. OH I COULD KILL HIM.

"By the way, ikuto, did you use that thing I gave you?"

"Thing?" I tilted my head.

He just winked and smiled. I had a sudden flashback and dashed from the room.

I slammed the door behind me.

**(Amu Pov.)**

It was the night before my life ended, also known as my date with Ren. I had explained to my actual love, Ikuto, that it was only one date and that it meant nothing. I know this sounded like every other girl, but I really loved Ikuto. I didn't want Ren to keep butting in…..but I guess I'll have to bear with it.

So here I stand, in front on my closet. I had to pick out an outfit that wasn't too sexy, but still attractive. I didn't want him to think I wasn't serious and give out that picture!

I picked out a Jean miniskirt and V neck red top. I thought it was too….something so I changed it to another outfit. I was going to wear a white pleaded mini skirt and light blue top with a black heart on the….on the boob? For shoes, I was going to spring and wear white strappy heels.

I went to bed with a bad feeling.

I looked in the mirror. I think I looked too pretty. I didn't want Ren to make fun of me, that's when it struck me. I _actually_ cared what Ren thought of me. The thought chilled me to the bone and I kneeled on the floor, mentally crying for how stupid I am. It was then I heard a car horn.

I looked out my balcony to see Ren, leaning against his Black Jaguar with a smug look on his face.

'_He won.'_ I thought and I walked down the stairs, taking my sweet time, and outside to Ren.

* * *

"Well don't you look cute….Well get in. We're going to an amusement park. Don't worry a different one than where Cuz took you." He said and got into the drivers' seat. I got into his expensive car and he immediately drove off.

I sat nervously, fidgeting with my fingers and looking down. For a moment, justtt a moment, I looked at him. His pure white hair, his red eyes, his lean figure…. He really was hot when he was quiet!

He looked over at me, not caring about the road, and smiled. All the blood in my body rushed to my face and I shoved my face in my hands. My whole body felt hot, damn my thoughts. Ikuto, save me!

When we got to the amusement park, I was surprised. It was ginormous, to be blunt, and they had everything you could imagine! Ren dragged me on several rides before he dragged me on a _very_ specific ride. It was the teacups, where Ikuto and I had shared a special moment together.

I felt gloomy but I went on it with him. He had a certain smile on his face as he spun slowly. I had to smile back, and spun it with him. I guess I gave too much encouragement, since he spun it so fast, I thought my head might spin off.

We got off laughing and I realized who I was with. I suddenly blushed and covered my mouth. I don't know why….but Ren made me more nervous that Ikuto. Maybe it was because….I loved ikuto. Ren had shoved his way into….somewhere.

I got hungry and my stomach growled, to my embarrassment, Ren heard and offered to buy me a pretzel. We walked to the food court and then….it happened.

A sudden gust of wind, _strong_ wind, made its way up myshort, _very_ short, skirt. My skirt flew up and before I had a change to cover myself, my blue striped panties. My eyes went like they were electrified and all the air was evicted from my lungs.  
There were catcalls and all sort of word shouted by people, men mostly.  
I screamed and my knees gave out and I dropped to the floor. I squatted and held my skirt down, keeping my head down as well.

'_This is it,'_ I thought _'Ikuto, forgive me. At least this frames Ren for my death.'_

I heard a sigh and suddenly, strong arms picked me up. I looked up to see it was Ren. Whatever compelled Ren to be nice to me and save me from my own mishap, I was grateful.

He set me down on a bench and got me a juice. I held my knees and made SURE to keep my undies covered. Ren sipped his drink and I sniffled, yes I had cried a little. Sure it was mortifying, but I didn't have a choice, I had to let out some of that building emotion.

"At least they weren't embarrassing. You could have worn hello kitty….or some S&M thong." Ren said, and patted my back. I swallowed and thanked him, for whatever he was trying to do.

"Come on, let's go!" Ren shouted and pulled me to my feet.

* * *

We went on some more rides, and I had fun. Before I knew it, I was actually enjoying myself. Also, before I knew it, it was almost dark out. He bought me cotton candy, pink and blue mixed my favorite.

"So Ren, why did you change your name to Ren?" I asked him, just out of curiosity.

He shifted and looked at me. "Didn't I already say? I was hooking up with this hot girl and…" I cut him off and said "Yes…I meant the real reason."

He sighed and finally said Ok.

"When I was about….four, my father and my mother split. My mother married again quickly, though she never forgot my father." He started and I thought maybe I shouldn't have asked, but he continued.

"My stepfather….was a vampire…"

"I grew to look more and more like my father. One night, a band of very bad vampire came looking for my stepfather. They lit the mansion on fire because they were pissed they couldn't get in."

"My mother died in that fire, along with my stepfather. Before she died, she called me Ren. She was delirious and burned to a crisp, yet she hugged me and called me my father's name." He said, in such a dreamy voice, I thought he might be caught in the dream. I felt my eyes widen and I wanted to do something for him…just anything.

_"I watched her die…." _He said, his hair covering his deep red eyes. He must've been in so much pain...even now...My thougthts were silenced by his continuation.

"Not before being bitten by my stepfather, before he died." He looked at me and smiled…smiled such a sad smile.  
"There is a way to bite a mortal to turn them. He turned me, though I put up a fight. I tried hard for a ten year old. How I hated that man and what he did to my mother…." He said and shook off, probably to be a dismal memory.

"That's it. Now you also know how I got turned into a vampire. Aruto, wife, and kids were born that way, but I was turned. Sorry, now you look sad."

"R…Ren… I..." I started to say.

He just smiled at me and said simply "I know, Amu."

He held out his hand to me, and offered me one more ride of the tea cups.

I agreed, not that he gave me much choice, with that story.

Somehow, he had wiggled his way into my heart. He had made me care for him, god knows how. He had showed me such a nice time already and we didn't even go to dinner yet.

It wasn't love, not like with Ikuto.

Maybe it was pity….

But I care for him.

Now.

**I like this chapter! I know some of you don't like Ren as much as I do, but I loovee him! Don't worry guys, its still amuto all the way, but I think the story needs something like this. Anyway, I'm enjoying my summer break, boredom and all. All I have been doing is sunning myself and watching Sex and the city. This chapter took….two days! I don't know how, but it did. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please R&R **


	13. No going back

**YOHHH! Ok so chapter 13 already? Jeez, I feel like it went so fast! I feel like I have no life! Lately, I've been getting more and more back into yaoi. I don't know if you guys are watching this, but if you like yaoi, make sure to watch Sekai ichi hastukoi. It's made by the same creator as Junjou romantica. Anyway, enjoy chapter 13!**

**(Amu Pov.) (Fancy restaurant) **

I take it back; I feel nothing for this bastard. I don't know what I was thinking, caring for this…this…egotistical perverted vampire maniac.

So here we are, at such an expensive restaurant, I feel out of place. I wish I had dressed a little fancier. I look like…a slut with my pimp! I swear, everything on the menu costs over thirty bucks! We even had to leave town to come here! I don't know how he plans on paying-

No, scratch that, I bet Aruto-san is paying.

But getting back to why I cannot stand Ren. He must be out of his mind!

"Come on, amu-chan."

"Just a little, like a gallon."

"You let Cuz do it!"

I twitched, sitting across from him, trying to ignore him. He had asked the second we got here, to bite me. I don't know why he brought it up, but it made me want to hit him.

"Ren…." I breathed normally, which wasn't easy since I was on the edge. "I can't let you do that."

"Why?" He asked and put his head in his hands and a dull look on his face.

'_Have some manners….'_ I thought and sighed.

"B-Because….Being bitten is…" I said and flushed a little at the thought of how it feels. It doesn't exactly hurt, well yeah it does, but there's also something else.

"Oh! I get it! It turns you on…" He said before I got a chance to stop him. I did glare at him though.

"Well then I want to more now." He continued.

"I can be very generous" he said and winked. **(****"hiroshi" in Japanese means "generous", just a play on words )**

Our waitress came over and asked REN'S order. She didn't even look in my direction. I sighed and looked at him, who looked back and smirked. "Well, beautiful, I might as well take you. I was in the mood for something sweet anyways." He said and licked his lips, mortifying me. I just sat there, with my mouth open. She was pretty, but not enough to make a fool out of your date, dammit!

I smiled a very fake smiled and said "I'll have the lobster."  
She looked over at me like she just noticed I was there and frowned. She did write it down though.  
Ren actually ordered food, to my surprise, he ordered steak.

He looked at me after the waitress left and said, with a smug grin, "Jealous?"

"Never."

"You shouldn't lie to yourselffff~" He sang and smiled.

* * *

The food came, and it came with a lot more than we ordered! It had mashed potatoes and different sauces. There were also green beans and some other veggies. I gaped at the food, practically drooling.

"Time to eat!" I said cheerfully and dug in.

With one bite, I was enthralled. It was so good! I practically shoved all the food in my mouth at once. It was so good! I was in heaven! I had never eaten food like this since I was middle class.  
I noticed that I was acting like a pig and I looked over at Ren, who hadn't eaten yet.

He was looking at me….and smiling.

For real.

It sent warm chills threw my body and I just laughed to him nervously.  
He offered me some of his steak, which I ate.  
He got dessert. Chocolate cake, flan, ice cream, and…and…

I was drooling again, and staring, he gave it all to me.

Mid eating, a thought came to me, which made me automatically stop eating.

I looked to him.

"You…you're trying to get me fat."

He chuckled and said no.

"I am impressed you can eat so much though. It must all go to a bottomless pit." He said, making me blush.

'_Well….don't wana waste it.'_ I thought and spooned the creamy flan to my mouth.

Ren was in the middle of driving me home. I was so nervous! He drives way too fast! I was going to die!

I closed my eyes, for what felt for a moment, and then we were in front of my house.

"I'll walk you to the door." He said and got out of his car and even opened my door for me.

When we got to my door, I looked up at him, and smiled.

"I had a really great time!"

"I did too." He said, looked away, then….leaned towards me.

His lips brushed my ear and he whispered "I didn't just do this…to piss off cuz."

I blushed and nodded.

His kissed my cheek, then leaned back and smiled.

I felt where he kissed and sighed.

He….really isn't a bad person after all.

**(Couple days later, Tuesday.)**

It was a quiet day, until Ikuto came over. It seems he always made like noisy. He came over at three in the afternoon with snacks. We sat in my bedroom, just relaxing, as he helped me with my homework. I wonder if he just felt it when I didn't understand homework, since he had awesome timing for an unscheduled visit.

"Want to take a break?" I suggested.

"Sure" Ikuto said with a smile.

I scooted over and leaned against him. I hadn't seen Ikuto since before me and Ren's little outing.  
I missed him so much when we didn't see each other; I wonder how anybody ever had long distance relationships.

"So how was your DATE with Hiro?"

'_So much for the moment…_'I thought.

"It…wasn't really a date."

"I had a nice time….Ren was actually very kind to me. Don't worry though….not as kind as you are." I said and looked at him with a smile.

"I wasn't jealous."

"I never said you were." I said and laughed.

I saw his eye twitch and I did something, I usually wouldn't do.

I kissed him right on the lips! My parents could walk in and everything, but I kissed him anyway. Sometimes I can't hold it in! I really love him!  
I leaned back to see a small blush in Ikuto's face. He cleared his throat and I simply giggled.

"Well…Now I have to get you back!" He said and smiled like a true idiot.

He pinned me down to my floor and kissed me, even stuck his tongue in.

'_Woah woah woah! What if my parents walk in?'_ I thought and flushed.

I felt a hand push up my shirt and I struggled to get up. I pushed on Ikuto's chest and actually pushed him up a little.

"What?" He asked with somewhat of an irritated tone.

I blushed and panted, since I couldn't breathe when kissing him, and wrapped my arms loosely around my chest. I avoided looked at him, but when I did, I saw his face had a red tint.

"You…you shouldn't look at your boyfriend like that."

"It arouses their interest."

I looked at him with a confused look and it took a moment to realize one of his hands disappeared from my side. It was lowered to…his pants?  
It was then my virgin mind realized he was covering himself.  
Or rather, covering….

"I-I-I-I-IIIIKKUUTTOOO!" I screamed so loud, I thought my parents might've call the cops.

I kicked ikuto out of my house, not that I had much choice. If my parents saw him…_like that, _they would, without a doubt, beat him.

Something crossed my mind then, Ikuto hadn't bitten me in a long time.

* * *

I was walking in a dark alley at night. Why do these things always happen to me? I don't understand why my parents always need me to get milk and crap like that so late at night. Not to mention, I had school tomorrow!

So here I am, walking in darkness.

I heard something snap behind me, I quickly looked to see what it was. Only…I saw nothing.  
I swallowed my spit and quickly looked around. I bit my lips and uttered out "I…Ikuto, that's not funny."

I heard a chuckle.

It didn't really sound like Ikuto…but…

"I-Ikuto! I WILL kill you, hear me? Stop this charade!" I cried out, fearing whatever was out there.

I turned around to run, only when I did, somebody grabbed me from behind. They were warm long arms, so I assumed it was ikuto, just messing with me.

It's amazing how wrong a person can be.

In a moment, I saw something sharp and shiny close in on my neck.

"Got any money on ya?" A gruff voice demanded.

"N…no!"

"Humph, you look like a young woman to me; I bet you got something on ya."

He said and shoved his gross hands into my pockets.

'_Ikuto! I'm sorry I confused you with this creep!' _

The knife pressed against my neck, and I couldn't help but think sarcastically _'if I live, I am NEVER going out at night again! Nothing good comes from it! UGH this is a truly awful day. I failed my math test, Ikuto got a hard on with my parents downstairs, and now I'm going to be raped and mugged. GREAT!'_

"Don't scream now, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." The creep said and panted, GOD HELP ME!

Tears threatened to fall until I saw white hair in the night sky. In a flash, I was free and some stranger was beating the creep to a pulp.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT AMU!" The stranger screamed.

'_I…Ikuto?'_ I wondered.

No…that was white hair.

"R…Ren?" I questioned the stranger.

He turned around, in fact he was Ren, and rushed over to where I was sitting, still terrified.

"Amu? Are you ok?"

I nodded weakly and looked down, even grasping Ren's shirt.

"I…I was so scared." I whispered and let the tears fall.

I saw Ren's expression change and he picked me up bridal style.

"It's ok Amu….." He said and looked into my eyes.

"Where….where is Ikuto? I thought he would s-save me…"

His expression seemed to be pained for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Aruto dragged ikuto away to some business thing…"

I nodded and rested my head against Ren's chest.

Ren really was a good friend….

"Ren really is a good friend…" I whispered unconsciously.

He walked me all the way home.

…..I never told ikuto that I was almost raped.

I never told him how he failed to save me; it would hurt him too much.

**(Exactly three days later) (Normal pov.) (Aruto's study in the mansion.)**

"So now you know…." Aruto spoke slowly, sadly.

"A month..?"

"Yes….I'm sorry."

"I thought it might soon…." Ren smiled sadly to himself and then walked to the big window and sighed.

"Better do this…..then…"

**(Amu Pov, later that day)**

"Hahahahaha….Rima, quit making those jokes! So lame!" I laughed as I talked on the phone with one of my best friends.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Ah, hold on Rima. Call waiting."

I switched and answered the other person calling.

"Hello? This is amu-chan!" I said, a little too cheerfully.

"Amu?" a gruff voice answered.

"Ren?"

"Yeah….Can you meet me at that park by the superstore?"

"The superstore by that cute little café?" I asked.

"Yeah…" his voice sounded pained.

I hung up and grabbed my purse and headed to the park.

When I got there, I saw Ren sitting on a swing.

I immediately knew something was up, he looked…different.

"Yo…Amu-chan."

He got off the swing and stood before me, taller than ever.

His face looked so sad….I wondered why.

I could barely speak; he looked at me in such a way….

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and leaned close to me, causing my eyes to open.

"Hey amu-chan~ you don't mind if I….?" He motioned to me and grinned. The next part….seemed to happen very fast….like I was watching a movie and it wasn't really happening to me.

Ren leaned in and licked my neck….and bit me.  
A scream built up in my throat only to be muffled by Ren's palm.  
I tried to push him away, but I had no strength. It was like he was sucking out the strength, not my blood. Tears escaped my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, I looked over Ren's broad shoulder and saw a familiar love.

It was Ikuto, his eyes wide as saucers, his fists knotted up into balls.

Ren leaned back and licked the blood from his lips, licked MY blood from his lips.

He grinned and tapped the base of his neck and said "you might want to ice that, by the way."  
I gasped, remembering that IKUTO had said that to me before I knew Mr. Vampire was ikuto!

I put pressure to my neck, making sure I WOULDN'T BLEED TO DEATH!  
I'm sure I'm crying….not that I can really feel anything.

"I told you...I can be generous." He sort of laughed then looked at me seriously.

The oddest thing happened next. Ren looked like he was in so much pain….He leaned close to me, kissed me on the lips, and then hugged me.

I wonder why….he did that.

I wonder if I would ever find out.

Ren was gone in the blink of my eye.

Ikuto ran over to me and hugged me close to him, cursing Ren.

I think I passed out since everything went black after that.

…..I wonder why….

I feel like crying, even unconscious.

**Hello again I know this chapter was sad towards the end. A lot of Ren, I know. Next chapter explains everything. Which I am about to start writing so I don't forget what I want to write….  
I hope your story isn't as sad as Ren's. Easy to say, I know. **


	14. An ending for one

**Hello guys I just posted chapter 13. I guess that means that this is chapter 14. This chapter will make all you Ren fans very sad, and for that I'm sorry. Please…enjoy?**

**(Amu Pov.)**

My eye lids opened enough to see I was in my bedroom.

Ikuto laid next to me….then I remembered what happened last night. I remember that Ren bit me…then hugged and kissed me, then disappeared. Ikuto got me short after that. I guess he brought me home, like he did many times before.

I wonder where Ren had gone to…

I stared at my white ceiling. I've had a chilling feeling for a couple of days, of course now I know why. I knew where to get my answers. I…

I'm just not sure if I want to hear them.

I sat up and stretched. I shook Ikuto's shoulder, and saw his eye lids flutter. I guess he must've been tired as well. He looked at me, dazed, and yawned.

"Ikuto…Come on. Get up. We have to go see Aruto-san." I sighed and shook both of his shoulders.

"My old man?" He asked

I nodded, and then he asked "Why?" while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
I sweat dropped and simply said "I bet he knows why….Ren did what he did."  
That woke Ikuto right up.

* * *

When we got there, I got a feeling Aruto-san was expecting us.

He motioned for us to seat in the comfy chairs in his study, while he spun in his office chair.

'_He really is just like a little kid….for a vampire.' _I thought.

Suddenly, Aruto-san stopped spinning and got serious. He looked to the bite mark on my neck and chuckled darkly. His purple tinted hair covered his eyes while he spoke.

"I'm sure you're here to know why….Ren is gone."

'_He's gone?' _the thought sent a chill throughout my body.

"I'm sure….He told you, amu, y'know….about his past."

I nodded and swallowed the sadness.

"Well, since he's not a naturally born vampire, since he was _turned_, he will…." He stopped short and coughed.

"He will die soon." Ikuto continued for his father.

"Naturally born vampires never die…..Turned ones do. They have a tragic fate that can never be avoided." Aruto-san said and sighed.

"Ren had a good heart. He was such a good person…..He was probably making it easier for you to say goodbye…"

I shot up in my seat.

"Ren HAS a good heart….he IS such a good person….he IS making it easier…." I choked out.

I looked to Aruto-san, he was smiling at me. He sighed and ruffled his hair, chuckled a bit, then opened a drawer to his giant desk. He tossed two envelopes towards me and Ikuto, over the desk.

I touched the one that had my name on it. I picked it up and opened it; it was…a letter from Ren.

It read:

_Dear amu-chan,_

_If you're reading this….then I guess Aruto told you and Ikuto everything. _

_I'm sorry I bit you, I know it hurt. I'm not too good at making people hate me, I guess._

_But it's true; I'm going to die in a month. I decided to go to Europe, where I was born, to see my parent's _

_graves one more time. I figure, I should die where I was born, maybe that's stupid. I would've loved to die _

_in your arms, but it would've made you sad, or at least, I would like to think that you are saddened by my death. Hell, who am I kidding, you'll probably cry for days! You loved me after all, though I never got you to admit it. Its ok, I love you too. I think I loved you from the beginning….from beginning to end huh? When I do die, I will most surely be thinking of you. I promise you that. _

_Amu-chan, my life was terrible, until I met you. These past couple of weeks were the only happy ones I can remember. And if you are wondering, I am only 17. Ikuto is far older…I'm the real deal though. I can honestly say that I will miss you, amu-chan….no…I will miss you, Amu._

_I'll watch over you….from hell. _

_Love you._

_~Ren~_

_P.S- Be happy with my cousin._

I crumpled the letter to my chest, barely breathing. I tried to speak, but choked out nothing.

Tears fell on the letter, I know they're mine….Ren isn't the type to cry.

I dashed out of there, Ikuto yelled after me as did Aruto. I just needed out of there, taking the letter with me. I ran out to the field and looked to the vast blue sky.

By now, I was sobbing, I'm sure….I'm sure….

Ren heard me.

"RENNNNN!" I screamed to the sky.

**(Two week later)**

Ikuto and I were on my terrace.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry I keep crying so much…" I said and wiped the tears from my face.

He smiled and said it was ok.

Of course he would say that….he's Ikuto.

"He was an important person to you…right?" Ikuto leaned on the railing and said

"Not like you."

"I know" He smiled like the idiot I loved and said.

"But yes…. He was important." I said and looked towards the beautiful blue sky.

"In my letter….He said he loved you."

I nodded.

"I believe him; I mean….It's not hard to love you!"

I laughed a little, not much, a little.

"He also wished me luck with you…." Ikuto continued.

"I misjudged him, Ren; He really was….a good person."

I nodded.

Ikuto told me earlier that that one time I was bitten, it was Ren. He was about to give me the details…but I didn't want to hear them. It was Ikuto all the other times and it was Ikuto here now…So it didn't matter.

I had put the pieces together, within the past two weeks. Ren was going to make Ikuto and I hate him, so we could let him go easier. Ren called Ikuto so would see him biting me, killing two birds with one stone. Ren…really made my life hell sometimes…

But I think…maybe I did love him, to a certain degree, maybe.

I guess it didn't matter…anymore.

I sighed and reached my hands to the sky.

"Goodbye….Ren" I said and smiled towards the sky, ikuto smiled as well.

I would still grieve, that's a given, but…I want to look towards the future with happiness.

'_Oh Ren….I'll say it then._' I thought and huffed out.

"I love you."

Ikuto didn't reply, probably knowing who I was talking to…

That's it then….

Bye Bye.

Ren.

**OK! Well that's chapter 14! Really sad, I know. Even I cried, at my own story none the less Haha. Just to let you guys know, this IS NOT the end of the story! Just saying! I will miss Ren, I really loved him. I hope he's happy in HEAVEN! Haha…well like Tiger said! TATA FOR NOW **


	15. Club Night

**Hello and welcome to chapter 15! I can't believe we're at 15 chapters, it seems like the time just flew by, huh? I know I haven't updated in, like, two weeks and I'm sorry for that. I haven't been sleeping AT ALL at night, so I sleep during the daytime. Also, after I killed Ren off, I had no clue what to do with the story! It all flowed out of me up until last chapter! Now I can just HOPE it comes out the way I want it to. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 15.**

Where am I?

The airport.

Why am I at the airport, you ask?

My beautiful vampire boyfriend and his father must go to Europe to see to it that Ren wasn't found.  
True, it has been a month since he left and he is undoubtedly dead….but I still think he'll come to school and laugh and be all "I'm sorry, amu-chan!"  
I still think he'll do that, even though I know he's gone for good. It breaks my heart thinking about it, so I try to…forget. I know that is the weak way out, but I can't help it.

Since I know he won't ever show up at school ever again. He won't tease me, or smirk, or make me laugh ever again. He won't show up and say "I'm sorry, amu-chan!"  
If he did, I would most likely scream, since….I know in my heart….

Ren is gone for good.

Anyway, I'm seeing Ikuto and his father off before they go to Europe to take care of things. Ikuto used the term "Disposed of". The term "disposed of" brings to mind a…..a bad image, to which I flinched to.

"Ikutooo!" I cried in the middle of the airport.

He tried to console me, to no avail. So here I was, crying, and in the middle of the airport no less. Even Ikuto was embarrassed, whether it was for me or him, I don't know.

"Come on, amu! I'll be back before you even know I'm gone!" He said and hugged me close.

"Y-You're always all over me….Of course I'll know your gone!"

He flinched then scratched the back of his head, saying "It's a figure of speech."  
I saw Aruto-san tap his watch and smile, signaling it was time for them to depart. Aruto-san turned around after that.

Ikuto, then, pushed me back some and kissed me right on the lips! We were in the middle of the airport for god's sake! Acting on instinct, I pushed him back. Correction, I TRIED to push him back, he was such….a vampire. I could never even make him budge!

Continuing to kiss me, he even dared to slip his tongue in.

"MMMM!" I attempted to speak, which wasn't easy considering I have two tongues in my mouth.

'_Not fair….'_ I thought _'You can always make my heart explode and I never get any chance like that. It's not fair…you can't do that to people…one day my heart might stop.'_

He pulled back, leaving me speechless, and smiled. A lot of people were staring and giggling and snickering.

"JEEZ! JUST LEAVE ALREADYY!" I yelled at him and squeezed my eyes shut.

Only, the second I saw him disappear, I started crying again. It was our first time apart since we started dating! I left in tears, mostly since everyone had made fun of me on my way out. Damn strangers, making fun of me….

Even when leaving, Aruto-san was throwing me knowing looks. Looks that reminded me of Ikuto, looks that made me want to hide in a fury. Ikuto is definitely his father's son, no doubt about it.

* * *

While walking home, a long ways if I do say so myself, I got a call from Rima.

"Nagi, Tadase, and I are all going to a new club on the opposite side of town tonight, would you like to go?" She asked, point blank.

"U-uh sure! Ikuto left today for England so I have nothing to do!" I laughed.

"Amu-chan…Look in front of you."

I did as she said….and saw her.

"….How long…have you been there?"

"Pretty much the whole time." She said and continued to walk with me. We decided to go to a small café, just by my house. It seems I'm always at cafes….doesn't it?

We didn't really order much, just water for me and a small parfait for her.

"Nagi and I are going out…" She said

I dropped my water onto the table and it spilled all over. I squealed and jumped out of my seat. NAGI AND RIMA FINALLY…FINALLY…

"AMU-CHAN!" Rima cried and turned red.

I ran over and grabbed her hands with mine, stars in my eyes.  
"THAT'S FANTASTIC! You and Nagi finally admitted your love for each other! I can't believe it! I mean, sure, everybody else knew you loved each other, but I didn't think YOU guys knew!"

Her hands trembled in mine and her face was beat red, from anger or embarrassment, I don't know. I laughed and hugged her to me. Her long curly hair spilled over my shoulders and I could hear her breathing stop.

"AMUUU-CHAANN!" She cried out.

"People are staring!" She said as she went limp in my arms.

"Oohhh! I gotta call Nagi!" I said and released her, taking out my cell phone.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder then. I turned and saw Rima emitting an angry aura. For my own safety, I decided to wait to tease him, until later that is.  
She said she wanted to meet up with Nagi before we went to the club. I checked my watch, it was getting late. We were going to go at about eight at night. Since it was five now, I rushed home so I could pick out my outfit. When I got home, my sister and father were gone, only my mom was home. I told her where I was going tonight and that I would stay over Rima's house.

I got to my closet and picked out an outfit I had wanted to wear for a long time, but didn't have a chance to yet. It was a one piece black dress. The skirt was tight and ended in the middle of my thigh; the top part was really loose and tucked in though. It was sort of a "ripped" design. It also had a low V neck and that hung loosely around my boobs. I put it on and looked pleased with myself, since I thought I looked…well…pretty.

I put on some long shiny necklaces and some silver bracelets. I pared the dress with black pumps that were purple underneath. Next I did my makeup. I wore a purple eye shadow to match my pumps. I even flat ironed my hair! I have naturally straight hair, but I liked it poker straight, besides I styled it more to the left with the part.

I was going all out tonight, since I've heard this club is really cool. I couldn't help getting excited! It's been FOREVER since I went out with somebody other than Ikuto, and while I loved that, I needed my friends!

The time flew by and suddenly, it was eight and we were at the club. It was a big dark room with party lights shining everywhere and different levels of flooring.

"Amu-chan….Can you not look like a little kid on Christmas morning? It's embarrassing" Rima said and face palmed.  
"Anyway, amu-chan you look fantastic!" Tadase said and smiled sweetly.  
I had to admit, everybody look damn good. Rima wore flattering clothing and had pins in her hair, for looks only, since they didn't hold much back. I'm sure she had at least seven inch heels! She was way taller than she usually looked…  
Nagi always had style, but tonight he looked even better. He wore tight black pants that were looser towards the bottom and black shoes. A loose Red shirt that buttoned made him look handsome.  
His hair just completed the outfit, I mean, it was so long! He was so pretty, he could be a girl!  
Tadase, on the other hand, looked….well….darker. He wore almost all black, except for a silver dog tag necklace. But….Something else was different. Sure, his hair was parted different and it looked much silkier, but…he had a look on his face. Sort of…smug, in a way.

Nagi pulled Rima over to the middle of the dance floor, while Tadase pulled me to dance. I can't say I'm a great dancer….but I'm not terrible! It was fun being out with my friends again, it was something I missed a lot.

After a couple songs, our group sat down at a table. A pretty waitress came over and got our drink orders, apparently they don't have real food. Of course it wasn't alcoholic, since we were underage. Besides, alcohol always smelled bad to me, not that I've ever even drank it before.

"It was weird, how that one exchange student suddenly transferred, huh?" Nagi spoke up.  
I know I must've flinched, since everybody looked at me with odd glances.

'_They must be talking….about Ren.'_ I thought and sipped my juice.

"He…was your friend, wasn't he amu-chan?" Rima asked, to which I nodded.

My heart ached but I smiled.

'_Ren would've loved it here…' _I thought and looked at the dance floor and imaged it.  
I imagine Ren would be flirting with all the girls and drinking god knows what mixture.  
Everybody looked at each other and nodded, why, I don't know!

"Rima-chann!" Nagi said and grabbed her arm "I wana see you shake it!"

Rima twitched and smiled "I wana see YOU shake it!"

They ran over and started dancing, with a little too much enthusiasm.

Tadase grabbed my hand and whisked me away to the very end of the club. There weren't many people around, and the ones that were around, were kissing.

I leaned against the wall and looked at Tadase. He put his hand on the wall and leaned over me, making me almost double take.

His hair washed over his eyes and he just stared at me. He opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it.  
"Amu-chan….Could it be me?"  
"Tad…ase-kun?" I looked up at him, wondering what he was saying. I did have a bad feeling in my gut though.

"Amu-chan, I love you. I always have! I know you think you love that guy bu-"

"I do love him, Tadase-kun." I said, sounding a little more mean that I wanted to.

His fist slammed into the wall next to me, scaring the CRAP out of me. His face looked pained and angry.

"I knew you first!" Tadase yelled at me, which threw me. For the first time ever, Tadase was scaring me.

"T…Tadase…Kun…I'm sorry. I…I love Ikuto! I always will….There was a time when I liked you, but you didn't seem to notice….so I gave up….I'm sorry." I confessed.

He cringed and looked down. He sighed and ruffled his own hair; his eyes flickered over to me again. He took a step back and smiled.

"Ok…amu-chan, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sighed then looked away from me. I stood there, sort of confused for a minute.  
I looked down and sighed, everything was confusing me these days.

I felt arms wrap around my waist then, and I looked up to see Tadase with a smirk on his face.

"I guess I shoulda said something earlier, eh?" He said and laughed in spite of himself.

"Well since you said that, I guess you won't mind if I go and flirt with those ladies over there?" He said and cocked his head to the left, motioning to the girls by the bar. I just kind of stood there, not really wanting to take part in this conversation.

I shook my head and took a step back. All I could say was "W-What happened to that….sweet boy…?"

He started to walk away from me, then glanced back at me and stuck out his tongue.

It felt like hours until Nagi came over and slapped me on the back. I looked over at him and grabbed him by his collar.

"You knew!" I growled at him, to which he laughed.

"Well yeah, so did Rima. Even though we both knew you were hot for that other guy. Sorry Amu-chan!"

"AND WHEN DID HE…GET…LIKE…THAT…?" I yelled, pointing to the player (Tadase) at the bar, laughing with a bunch of girls.

"People change, amu-chan! Try not to blow a gasket!" He said and tapped my head.

Nagi gave me a twitch.

After that, Rima danced with me. Nagi danced with me. Rima danced with Nagi. Tadase danced with girls, three to be exact. Nagi made out with Rima. I made out with Rima.  
WAIT-scratch that last part, I got confused. I made out with nobody.  
All in all, I had a really good time.

It was time to leave and Nagi said he'd drive me and Rima to her house.  
Nagi EVEN walked us to her front door, but it didn't take anybody long to find out why he did that. Before we went inside, Nagi grabbed Rima and kissed her.  
_'Kyaaa! So adorable! They really are a great couple! Nagi is so tall and Rima is so petite! They should be in a magazine!'_ I thought and looked at them kiss.

When they let go of each other, I could help of grab the two of them and squeeze the life out of the two. They were such a great pair. It's nice when everything works out….Ikuto and me, Nagi and Rima, Tadase and every other girl.

Then I think of Ren…..who was the only one that didn't get a chance to "work out".

Ren sure has me thinking of him alot...

**Ok well that's the end to chapter 15! Amazing huh? Already on chapter 15! Well I hope you guys and girls and kitties enjoyed this! Please remember to R&R! Also, I finally made it to 50 reviews! Thank you so much! It wouldn't be possible without you! LITTERALY! **


	16. Innocent Girlfriend vs vampire!

**Why hello, How are you guys doing? So...Right now I'm on MY laptop, not my mother's...and I'm using a different program for writing. I usually use microsoft word, but this is word pad...so I'm nervious about the outcome of this chapter...Another thing is...I MISS REN! Correction:I miss writing about him. Saying I miss him sounds kind of creepy...but i do. For a short time I even liked him more than Ikuto! I saw you guys liked him too which made me happy though since I made him up. Anyway here is chapter 16! Please enjoy!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

"So...Amu-chan, How are you and Ikuto-san?" Rima asked and looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"We're...good...A lot of stuff has happened recently..." I said, referring to Ren. I looked at her and smiled.

"That kid that transferred...was ikuto's cousin right? He was blabbering about Ikuto and stuff to a bunch of bimbos..." She said and leaned back on her hands. I sighed and looked at her and spoke softly "Rima-chan, Ren didn't transfer...He died."

She didn't say anything for about a minute.

I looked to her to see her eyes as wide as saucers. I smiled and fiddled with my fingers and continued to talk "RIma-chan...It's very important you don't tell anybody that...Not even Nagi."

I heard her swallow and she nodded, she didn't pry about anything...I really loved how she could tell when I didn't want to talk anymore about one thing..

"A-anyway! Amu-chan, what's it like to...kiss him? I only met him once...he was really...something. He looked like he'd be good at that sort of things."

I felt the blood rush to my head and I looked to her and tried to act like it wasn't super embarressing to say it.

"He...is really...g-good at that..."

"Nagi is too...I didn't expect him to be very good at it. I mean, he looks so much like a girl and all." She said and laughed.

"Rima-chan...Your terrible to your own boyfriend."

She blushed and said "Well...I do really like him though. He is so kind...I don't mean to be terrible..."

"Rima-chan, your just too cute!" I squeeled and hugged her. I heard her sigh and she wrapped her arms around me.

"So...Amu-chan...You said Ikuto-san was good at _those_ kinds of things...right? Well how far have you two actually gone?"

I flinched and stared at her. After a while I just laughed nerviously. How far had we gone? Sure, we kissed a bunch of times...Does it count that he got like...that...in my bedroom? DOES IT?

"Amu-chan!" Rima flicked my forehead "Did you have a nice trip around the universe?" she asked and sighed.

"W-well...we've kissed a whole lot..."

"That's it?"

"We've only been going out for a couple months! Besides...we are onlu in high school..."

"ALREADY in high school, you mean." She said and laughed, probably at my expense.

"How far have you and Nagihico gone?" I asked and smirked at her.

"That's not fair, amu-chan! You and Ikuto-san have been going out longer! He IS older, right?" She yelled at me.

_'Older? Well...yeah...but older than you think! Wait a second...he IS older...That must mean...he must have gone out with... A MILLION WOMEN BY NOW!'_ I thought and started panicing.

"Oh...you must've just realized, huh?" She said.

"Rima-chan...You don't think...Ikuto is a virgin...do you?"

"Nope. He totally isn't."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

That was when I, Hinamori Amu, entered Panic mode. I wouldn't leave panic mode until I got some answers.

* * *

It was a monday, October 13th, and I was dying in my homeroom class. If i wasn't staring at Ren's old seat...I was thinking about all the little flimsy girls Ikuto...has BEEN with. I guess it's my own damn fault for being so naiive. My own fault for believing that Ikuto was only mine. Ohhhh no...Millions of girls have slept in his arms, or at least that's what I think. I haven't actually asked him anything yet.

Ikuto was flying in tomorrow night. I was happy he was back...but incedibly nervous that I had to ask him the dying question.

ARE YOU A VIRGIN?

I felt like ripping my hair out. I was in dating La La La...so I forgot about the seriousness of it all. Ikuto was...mature. He was way older than me...so maybe he expected more...

* * *

_"Amu...I'm sorry...Your only a child...At least, compared to the sexual deviant Mami-chan! Come, Mami-chan, Let's leave this child and go back into the adult world. Tata~ Amu~"_

_"Ikuto! I can change! I can be sexy! Comeee baccck!"_

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed and shot up in my seat. I looked around to see my classmates staring at me. They broke out into laughter and I broke, period.

_'Just...just a dream...' _

"Hinamori-san...Please don't sleep in my classroom. If you hate math so much...How about you leave?" My teacher said and twitched.

Wasn't I just in homeroom? Jeez, all this Ikuto stuff is taking up my entire life!

* * *

"Amu-chaaannn! I missed you so much!" He said and hugged me tight.

"Oh...I, uh, missed you too..."

"FATHER! PLEASE GET OFF OF AMU!"

"Oh? But I missed her toooo!" Aruto-san said and hugged me tighter.

"In fact, I missed her so much...I wanna take a bite~"

_'That's great and all...but What does missing me have to do with being...OHHHH...I get it...'_

"A-aruto...san...?" I questioned and looked up at him.

"Shhh Play along, amu-chan!" he whispered.

He moved closer, a little too close, and I felt his fangs graze the skin of my neck. It made the hairs on my neck all stand up and I'm sure...for a moment...I fainted.

I heard a loud sound and I looked to see that Ikuto had hit Aruto-san.

"Father...Please do that with YOUR wife." Ikuto smiled and grabbed my hand...and walked out of the Airport.

Yeah, the airport. These Tsukiyomi Men have NO freaking shame.

So here I am, in Ikuto's bedroom. Haha, don't be silly...I'm only the innocent girlfriend...We are just talking.

Oddly enough, This is the first time I have ever been in his bedroom, but I'm guessing other girls have been in here...since my boyfriend is a slut. Ok, maybe my imagination is running wild. I love Ikuto...but I feel like I'm being tricked. I know Ikuto wouldn't do that...but...

"Ren was gone, Y'know." Ikuto said, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh...Really?"

"I was surprised we didn't find, well, anything. He was completely gone. Makes me wonder..." Ikuto said and sighed.

"So amu...How have you-"

"IKUTO, ARE YOU A VIRGIN?" I screamed out, despertly wanting to know now.

"e...eeh?" He looked at me.

Ikuto's face was a little red...He stared at me for what felt like to be forever. He came over and sat on his bed with me.

His hand clamped down on my head and he started laughing.

..Me.

I felt a twitch by my eye and I swallowed the swelling anger.

I slapped his hand away from my head and he looked at me with surprise. His hand was on my head again and I aimed for his face. He caught my wrist and smirked at me.

"Amu...I'm _way_ stronger than you."

The twitch got stronger and I got an urge to run out of his room and scream while running away from his house. I hated this side of him, his stupid dark side. I already felt like a child and he wasn't helping things. It doesn't matter how big your boobs are...or how pretty you are.

I'm dating an old man!

I looked at Ikuto to see his face changed. It seemed to be a mixture of Shock and guilt.  
Oh shit...I was crying. Correction: I am crying. I don't know what came over me, I was mad a second ago. I must really love this big idiot, huh?

Before I met Ikuto...I was, well, cool. Now I'm a crying mess. He's the only one who can make me a crying mess too! Dammit...I could never make him cry! It...it's...

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULLTTT!" I cried and hiccupped.

"A-Amu? I'm sorry...what did I do? I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said, his words came out rushed.

"Answer me!" I yelled, still in tears.

"Ehhh..." He looked at me and sighed.

"To be honest...no, I'm not."

Gee, Thanks, Ikuto. It felt like he just threw a harpoon into my heart. I felt my stomach flip and I stayed silent.

"It...wasn't with that Mami...was it?" I whimpered, totally pathetic now.

"Oh, Mami-chan? No, it wasn't her. I haven't done that...in a while. I only met Mami-chan recently." He said with the Idiot smile.

"The women I lost my virginity to was a lady known for those things. She had a husband, but their marrage was of name only. It was only once...I never saw her again after that. I heard her husband killed her by his own hand...So I'm not sure what to believe. And if you're wondering...I haven't had many women. For a long time...I was a 'lone wolf' type." He said and smiled at me warmly.

I nodded and smiled back at him.

'Ikuto must've been...so very lonely.' I thought.

"Damn...I made you upset huh? Well if you're that tore up about it...we have no choice huh?" He said and looked at me.

I cocked my head to the right and he took me in his arms.

1...2...3...

DING DING DING!

"arrggg! y-you...pervert! Your parents are downstairs!"

"Heh...meaning you would if they weren't. Well I can't blame you...I _am _this handsome" He said and took on a strange pose.

I giggled and smacked him playfully.

"I don't want to...rush any of this. I know that is said a lot...but it's how I really feel." He said and smiled.

"Amu...You're the only one."

"What about after I die...?"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "When your heart stops...so does mine!"

I had to admit, He could make me a crying mess, or he could make my heart skip 10 beats.

Either way, I love him.

He got up and walked to the door. He flicked off the light switch and the room became dark, except for the light from the moon.

"Oh? It's already this late?"

I got up and got ready to exit his room. He walked back over to me and sighed.

"Amu...Sorry...I can't...any longer..." He said in a rough tone and fell ontop of me, onto his bed.

"I...Ikuto? What's the matter?" I asked him.

He slid up and sniffed my neck. I tried to push him up and...away...but as he said earlier, he was _way_ stronger than me.

His tongue glided down my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I was getting used to this, probably not a good thing.

I blushed and swallowed my nervousness. He hadn't bitten me in a while...huh?  
He breathed down my neck and then...bit deep into my flesh.

I cried out quietly and squeezed my eyes shut. His hand weaved into my hair and his one of his legs came between both of mine. No matter how you look at it...He was WAY to close! I could FEEL his heart beating onto my chest!

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap _**(Footsteps down hallway)**

_Ching Clang Cling _**(Door being unlocked and opened)**

"Brother, I can't find my..." Utau said as she came upon the scene.

I gasped and looked over towards her, completely mortified. Ikuto withdrew his fangs and looked over at her as well, looking irritated.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He said and wiped my blood from his mouth.

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, I bet.

I quickly put a hand to my open wound and tried to ignore Utau's death glare coming my way.  
It wasn't long before Ikuto dug back into the bite marks and continued his feast.

"Ikuto! T...That hurts...!" I squirmed, seeing that utau was still in his doorway.

His hand slid up my shirt and I gasped.

What happened to not rushing things? Utau is still in your doorway, dammit!

"BBBRROOTTHHEEERRRR!"

"IIIKKKUUUTTTOOOOOOO!"

**Hey guys! Ok well I know it took me a while! Sorry about that! Anyway, I am so stumped after this! Please...chapter ideas! ANYWAY...Please R&R! Thank yewwww! Anyway, tomorrow I'm painting my kitchen so I won't be able to Update for...two days? Thank you for putting up with my lateness!**


	17. UPDATE! Pls reaaddd!

**Hey guys, So the actual chapter 17 will up either tomorrow or the next day...**

**I have to ask you guys a question.**

**When you first write your story, most writers know how the story will end.**

**Not me.**

**I plot every chapter...So it's harder to decide how the story will go.**

**I finally got an idea, but it's another new charactor.**

**Like Ren, I made him up.**

**I am going to take, so to speak, a poll.**

**Would you rather have me bring Ren back or the new charactor?**

**I haven't decided on a name, but the new charactor will be a boy. He will sort of be the "bully type". Older than Ikuto. Sexy. Likes to bully amu to get at Ikuto(sound familiar?)**

**Uhhh thats all for now...I'm so confused!**

**Also, If you say you want the new charactor, Ren will just be dead forever. **

**Vice versa for if you want Ren.**

**I kinda want Ren...then I kinda don't.**

**I plotted both ways but I want to know what you would rather have.**

**I'm not putting up chapter 17 until I get comments!**

**Since I'm stupid and I don't know what to do...*cries***

**SO LEMME KNOOO!**


	18. Going Crazy

**Hey guys...So I painted my kitchen...holy jesus...We had to rip down wallpaper that was CEMENTED to the freaken wall. Ok not literally cemented but...pretty much. It was so hard...But worth it since It looks great. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, it's 1:28 right now hehe. BTW if none of you have heard the song "horror of our love" by Ludo...listen to it now. I laughed the entire time...but I have a dark sense of humor haha. Please enjoy chapter...wait...what's wrong with ? The site is all weird...is it weird for you guys? Well anyway please enjoy chapter 17! (Also, I wrote another Amuto story! It's called "drunk" Please do read it!)**

**(Amu Pov.)**

**"**Why did Utau have to walk in at the moment...doesn't Ikuto lock his door?" I murmured to myself as I dragged myself back home. Utau tore ikuto apart with her verbal abuse so I decided to walk myself back home alone. I would rather walk home alone than be tormented by Utau and has anything good ever happened at night when I'm alone?

Well...I did meet ikuto.

_'I guess I found out something really shocking tonight'_ I thought to myself and sighed._ 'Ikuto really isn't a virgin...and he apparently lost it to some beautiful married woman. I didn't even get that much detail from him, not that I really want to know.'_

I threw my arms up in the air and yelled out "THIS IS SO FRUSTRATINGGG!"

_"Amu."_

My stomache flipped and my eyes widened to the point of worrying if my eyes would pop out of my head.

I spun around and looked around frantically.

Nobody was there.

I only saw a park, no,_ the _park. It was the park where Ren had assulted me and where I last saw him. The wind blew from behind me and I shivered at the sudden chill in the air. I shook my head and turned around to continue my voyage home.

I had heard Ren's voice back there...

Towell wrapped around my body, I walked out of my bathroom. I sighed an sat down on my bed, thinking about stupid Ren. Yeah, what else is new?

I hate that I always think about him...

"I have more important things to worry about! Halloween is almost here and I have to figure how what I am going to do! Go out with friends...or ikuto?"

"Amu-chan, who are you talking to?" My mother called from the hallway.

"I'm...on the phone..." I lied.

"Ok well get off soon, it's time to go to sleep!" She called back.

I have to quit talking to myself.

I sat at my desk, head in hand. I stared out the open window that was blowing a cool breeze into the classroom.

_Tick Tock._

I must be going crazy...

_Tick Tock._

People are staring at me...

_Tick Tock._

I tap the desk in front of me anxiously, bothering other people around me.

_Tick Tock._

I do tend to keep a cool atmosphere around me while I'm at school...so I guess it would be weird if the cool girl suddenly acted nervious.

_Tick._

TAP TAP TAP.

_Tock._

_Dinggg...Doonngg..._

I got up and exited the classroom, then dashed to the enterance of the school.

Once I got there, I panted and smiled. It was such a nice day out for how late in the season it was. It was almost halloween for god's sake! Today was almost...Meloncholic.

_"Amuuu~" _

I stopped in my tracks and looked around me.

_'N...No way...Right?'_ I thought and closed my eyes.

"Ren?" I asked, almost asking the very breeze that blew my hair off my shoulders.

The wind picked up and a strong gust of wind blew up my skirt. Like the girl I was, I squealed like a fangirl and pushed it back down.

"Dammit...this...is starting to piss me off..." I murmured to myself as many giggled around me.

It just happened to happen where Ren had almost ripped my arm out of it's socket. It just...had to happen here right? My skirt blew up, like at that amusement park, and I heard Ren's voice just like when he bullied me into dating him.

_'I wonder what ever happened to that picture...' _I thought to myself.

Coincidence...

It's just a...coincidence...

I covered my ears, yet his voice still rung in my mind...Ringing over and over.

So what would any other girl do if her current place was killing her?

This girl ran. I ran so far, in fact, I was in the south courtyard before I knew it.

I bumped into somebody and fell backwards, onto my butt.

"Amu?" A familiar voice said.

"WHAT THE &$^ DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at who i thought to be Ren.

I soon realized I had screamed that at my boyfriend, who planned to meet me for lunch. Oh, it was all coming back. This is why I went to the courtyard in the first place. Ikuto said he missed me during school hours and wanted to visit for my lunch.

He squatted by me and smiled. "You come running and ask what I want? I should be asking you that!" He laughed.

I sighed and attempted to collect myself. I looked uap at my boyfriend, who was smiling with my lunch in hand.

"Oh? I was going to buy some bread..." I said, staring at the lunch he brought.

"Oh...Well I mentioned to my parents that I was coming to visit and my mother made this for you..." he said and rubbed the back of his head.

I smiled and looked at him, now calm, and said "Thank you, Ikuto!"  
He grinned "You look way hot in that uniform!"

"Way to ruin a romantic moment..." I said and sighed.

He chuckled and hanged me the lunch Souko-san made. We ended up sitting under a tree on the grass.

It'll be too cold to sit out here next week...

I pretty much stuffed my face while Ikuto smiled at me. This was way better than that bread I have every day!

"Hey, Amu, want to get together on halloween?"

I nodded.

"My place?"

I nodded.

"Wanna have sex?"

I nodded.

Wait...WHAT?

I looked over at him with my mouth hanging open and my face red as a beat.

"W-W-W-W-W-WWHHHAATT?" I practically screamed.

"Haha, got you." He stuck out his tongue.

I shoveled more food in my mouth and tried not to blush even more than I already was.

"Silly little virgin..." He laughed.

_'Oh...Ikuto...you just had to mess with me when I'm half crazed...Silly little vampire.' _I sighed and looked over at him, trying my best to keep my poker face.

"What are you talking about? My first time was with Tadase-kun."

His face sort of...twitched. His eyes widened and his lips twitched.

"Got you." I stuck out my tongue, mimicking Ikuto.

He looked down and i giggled.

"Don't tease a vampire."

"Don't tease a highschooler." I replied.

* * *

On my way home from school, I was in a certain mood. Watching the leaves fall and the cool wind blow from behind me has put me into a meloncholic mood again. Since I met Ikuto, I guess a lot has changed. When I think about it, it's still shocking. I guess I thought that I would get used to his...unique charm an handsome good looks. I also thought I would get used to his being a vampire.

So much has happened in just a few months...

When I got home, I ran a hot bath and put in my favorite smelling bath soap. I was getting too stressed these days...

I slid down into the tub until the water was at my neck and I breathed deeply. I let the quiet fill my head and just...relaxed.

When it's quiet like this...I feel like there is a certain screaming in my head. Who knows? Maybe I really am going crazy.

"Muuu~ This is so nice..." I spoke to myself.

Looking around the bathroom, I wondered if Ren was a ghost. Maybe Ren, now dead, turned into a ghost and visited me.

_'Visits me...huh?'_ I thought to myself and covered my breasts with my arms. That was such an _un_relaxing thought.

_'Maybe...'_

I shot up in my bath and smiled to myself "HAHA Yeah right...!" I said as I got out of my bath.

I turned off the light and layed on my bed. It was so quiet, it was like everybody knew I needed a good night's rest and shut up for the night.

"Goodnight world." I said to myself and laughed.

_"Amu"_

_"Amu"_

_"I'm...back..." _

**YO! Ok well if you're wondering why there hasn't been a new chapter...it's because of . For my computer, the site has been FUNKY! Not to mention, my birthday was July 23rd, so I've been crazy busy. Some of my family is coming in friday...so I won't if I don't update this week, it'll be monday or tuesday of next week! I hope you all are well...and enjoying your summer! R&R! If not only for my happiness!**


	19. Trick or Treat

**Hey guys, so I've been struck with...MELONCHOLY! Yeah, so I thought "Why not update?" Even thought I just did...*clears throat* Anyway...This chapter might be a tad short...since...Ok So I plotted out chapter 17 and this** **chapter as one. But the timing seemed wrong so I just split the two. Also, i just want to say THANK YOU for your comments saying "WE WANT REN!" I really do love your comments. I was stuck, and you guys helped me! I LOVVEEE YOUUUU! Ok, now that i've creeped you all out, heres chapter 18! Please Enjoy~**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I had a nightmare last night. It was...about a small child. He was inside I burning mansion...He had beautiful white hair and startling red eyes. He was screaming...his mother had burned. He looked so...sad. It broke my heart.

I woke up crying this morning.

Then...Rima called.

"AMU you're coming!" Rima screeched in my ear, from her cellphone.

"But I'm just going to Ikuto's! I don't want to dress up..." I replied to her.

"So dress up in a sexy costume for him!"

"N-No! He'd just mock me...I can never make him shakey!" I said.

"Amuuuuu! You're the worst girlfr-"

I cut her off.

"So you'll be dressing up for Nagi?"

Silence.

Nagi came on, most likely steeling the phone from Rima, and said "Amu-chan, My Rima will actually be dressing up for me. We would really like you to accompany us to the costume shop."

"Mmm...Well..."

"Won't you come?" He asked.

"Ok then, Nagi! I'll go with you guys. It wouldn't kill me to go out, right?" I laughed.

When in reality, it might kill me.

So here I am, at some costume shop way across town, looking threw their outfits.

Once every two minutes Rima would show me some creepy outfit that looks like...it's meant for a stripper.

"Amu-chan!" Nagi called. "What about this for Rima?" He said and held up a pink lolita dress with a tiny pink hat.

I smiled and said "Looks good!"

"Aren't you going to try anything on?" He asked and looked at my empty hands.

"I,uh, can't find anything..." I replied.

"GOOD! Amu-chan! I have something you NEED to try on!" Rima yelled and held up a brown paper bag.

Suspicious.

"Rima...Is it see threw?" I asked and eyed the creepy bag.

I was thrust into a dressing room with the brown paper bag.

I sighed and looked to see what was in the bag.

Oh...my...

What the hell?

It was a normal school uniform. It wasn't even that short...THIS is a halloween costume? Well, heck, if this is all Rima will MAKE me wear...I really can't argue can I?

And so the halloween fun has begun.

As I look in the mirror, I see a...cosplayer.

Yeah, it's halloween. I'm about to take a bus to Ikuto's house. His house is so far away, I hate walking so far.

Though, I really don't want to get on a bus in this outfit.

It looked normal though...Only way brighter.

It was sailor style. Quite similar to MY school uniform. Only...Blue.

And...whenever I walked, the skirt flew up to my panty line.

Creepy outfit...

* * *

"Hey amu-" Ikuto opened the door, stopped talking, and just...stared.

"H-Hi Ikuto!" I smiled and said, avoiding his eyes.

"Why...Hello...Amu. May I ask what you're wearing?"

"Rima...Rima picked it out." I just said, then looked at him.

_'oh...my...gosh...'_ I thought as I gazed at Ikuto.

He had his hair parted a different way and it looked silkier...

But that wasn't the main thing! He was wearing a black TIGHT shirt without sleeves and black skinny jeans. His shoes were even black!

_'His...shoulders look...so...oh jeez...' _I thought to myself and blushed, just looking at him.

He looked more develishly handsome than usual...He had...this aura about him.

"What are YOU wearing?" I asked and pointed at him.

"Huh? Just...Something dad did to me before he left with Souko to a party." He answered and smiled.

Aruto...most definity knows what he's doing...

"So are we going upstairs or would you rather stay on the porch?" He asked.

I nodded and marched towards the stairs.

Wait...

"Ikuto...go up first." I said and looked at him.

_'With this skirt...he'll see my panties...'_ I thought and blushed.

He stared at me and continued ahead of me.

This damn outfit...

"Amu...you said short- I mean Rima-san...picked that out.."

"Yeah."

"I had no clue you'd be so brave as to cosplay Kurie-chan..." He said and grinned at me.

"Kurie...chan?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"She's from a hentai."

&%$#...me...hard.

"H...Hentai?"

"Yup. It was a very...sketchy one at that." He laughed.

"Kurie-chan like to tak-" He continued.

"A...WHAAAT?" I yelled.

He just laughed...like it was really funny or something.

Rima...you...you jerk! You knew this was from some creepy porn!

Wait...

"Ikuto...How did you know this was from a porno?"

"Uh..." He stopped and looked at me.

"You creep."

"you're the one in the outfit."

"CREEEPP!" I yelled at him and blushed.

Before I realized what was happening, I was ontop of Ikuto.

Remember how I said &%$#...me...hard?

&%$#...me...HARDER!

I was pinning down Ikuto...in a perverted outfit...and I was panting from yelling so much.

His arms were above his head and his face...looked shocked.

Shocked and...something else.

He was blushing!

"Amu...?"

Blushing turned into a grin. To which, he flipped us over so he was ontop of me.

"I-I-Ikuttooo!"

"Amuuu~"

With that, his placed his lips on top of mine.

Eh, what the hell, kiss him back girl!

I felt him smile into the kiss and...something crept up my stomache.

Oh, it's just a hand. Oh, it's just IKUTO'S hand.

I blushed, but let it go, let him...f-fondle me.

I-it felt strange...sort of ticklish.

"A...Ah..." A strange noise errupted from my throat.

He pulled back and looked down at me "Amu...you're shaking." He stated.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, feeling foolish.

"You don't need to force yourself." He said and withdrew his hand.

I nodded and said sorry. He smiled and patted my head..

"It's not something you should be sorry about...but...if you insist"

"Fine then. Kiss me." He said and pouted.

"Kiss...y-you?"

"Yeah, I always do it...so I want you to do it to me."

"...This feels familiar..." I said and sighed.

"So?"

"F-Fine..."

He closed his eyes and parted his lips.

"T-that kind of kiss?" I asked, startled he wanted...tongue.

"It feels better if you do it like that." He smiled and said, without a care in the world.

I nodded and inched forward, trying to collect my courage. He was just waiting patiently...waiting for my tongue to rape his mouth. I'm sure my face was beat red by this point...Oh jeez...

I pushed my lips againts his and waited a moment.

_'I...Ikuto always does this...I don't know how to start a french kiss...I only started it once...'_ I thought and pulled back.

I crashed my head into his chest and felt myself tremble. This was so beyond embaressing!

He looked down at me and sighed.

"Ammmuuu! You're too cute!" He said and wrapped his long arms around me. I blushed harder and hugged him back. "Sorry...Ikuto. I don't know how..." I said and weeped into his shirt.

"I love you." He said.

"..."

"What was that, amu?"

"I love you too..."

He gripped my shoulders and my chin. He smiled at me...then kissed me again.

His head turned to the side and he kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and I gasped in pure shock. I could feel his smirk against my neck. He pulled me closer, so close, in fact, I was in his lap! Oh man, I was straddling him! How did I get into this situation? I blame you, stupid hentai outfit!

His tongue glided down my neck, making me shudder. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair...

"I...Ikuto...! This is..." I said, not able to make sentences any longer.

No answer.

"A-Ahhh!" I gasped out as I felt his cold, sharp, fangs penetrate my flesh.

My head relaxed on top of Ikuto's shouler. I saw a clock behind him...it was already so late.

A minute passed and I started feeling dizzy...

"I-Ikuto...Please...I'm getting dizzy..." I said and tapped his back.

He withdrew his fangs and he looked at me. His eyes were glossy and his mouth had a drip of my blood on it.

"S...Sorry amu..."

"Ikuto...I shouldn't have to say this..."

"I know...I know..." He said and closed his eyes.

"NO! No you don't know...Ikuto..." I started to say...

"You have an erection."

"Yeah...Again, sorry." He apologized again, only this time with a smile.

I smacked him, kicked him backwards, and got off his...yeah, you know.

"Nobody'll ever marry me now!" I cried.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do it."

...huh?

I blushed and looked over at him.

"I'll marry you, Amu." He said and got down on one knee and kissed my hand.

Temperary shock made me speechless...then I simply nodded and smiled.

"Ikuto..." I said, happy tears in my eyes.

"Yes, my love?"

"You still have an erection."

* * *

When I got home, I jumped up and down, for Ikuto's words had touched me.

Other things touched me too, but that's not the point.

THE POINT WAS THAT IKUTO PROPOSED.

Well, sort of.

But it still made me uber happy!

I went upstairs and changed out of that creepy porno outfit and put on some pajamas.

The door bell rang.

"Coming!" I called as I ran to the door.

I swung the door open and saw a teenage boy leaning against the side of the door.

_Pure white hair._

The stranger looked up at me.

_Deep red eyes._

The stranger smirked, bearing his white, pointy teeth.

"Trick or treat"

_Deep...echoing voice._

"Amu."

This stranger...was

"Ren!" I shouted as he kept his gace upon me, leaving my speechless.

**Ok guys, so theres chapter 18! Sorry if there are any mistakes or typoes! Two chapters in two days...I believe that's good! Well, it's like 5 AM here...so I'm going to edit this then SLEEP! Jeez, funny how time get's away from you. Well, Please R&R! Also, check out some of my other stories! Mostly...AMUTO! GRRR! Oh and Please, at the ending, please add some dramatic music! Since...It seems very anti-climantic! I hope you guys enjoyed...I REALLY REALLY DOO! I was really looking forward to writing the last scene...now it looks weak:(**

**RRRRRR&&&&&RRRRRRR**


	20. Staying over

**Welcome to CHAPTER 19! I have summer reading...and I think I even have to write some stupid essay. I have to read "Kindred"...Let's just say, I really don't want to! Other than that...Please enjoy the chapter!**

**(Amu Pov)**

I paced my bedroom.

Thinking...

More like having an anxiety attack.

Ren sat on my bed, staring at me.

"Amu, What are you doing?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screached at him.

He flinched and looked away from me. I stopped pacing and I on the bed, next to Ren.

"How are you even here...?" I asked and pulled my knees to my chest and sunk my head down.

"Oh? Here I thought You would be happy to see me. I'm happy to see you, amu-chann!" He said and smiled at me. I didn't move, not really wanting to.

"Amu" He called. I didn't answer.

"Amu!" He called again, a little louder this time. I still didn't answer.

"Amu..." He growled. I felt two hands on my knees and suddenly...Ren pulled my legs fowards and around him!

"Answer me, dammit!" He said as I was forced to look at him.

"Ren...W-was that necessary?"

"Of course it was! You wouldn't answer!"

"Can you let go of my legs now? I really...don't like this position." I said and sighed.

_'I've managed to straddle two boys in the past 3 hours.'_ I thought, in irony of myself.

Then, something popped into my mind. If a Ren's ghost wasn't haunting me...how did I hear him?

After I was released, I looked at him. "This might sound nuts...But I swear I heard you...So I was sure you were dead." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh that? Neat little trick eh? A vampire's suggestion powers are something to be feared!" He said.

I shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face as close to mine, without touching.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S THE REASON? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING CRAZY!" I screamed at him,

He looked away and mumbled "Well...you're acting pretty crazy right now..."

_Snap._

My eye twitched and I just stared at him. You know that line of sanity everybody has? Well...mine has gotten thin lately...and Ren pretty much just cut it with scissors.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CRAZY, DAMMIT!" I screamed at him.

His eyes moved back to mine and he got a wild glint in his eyes. True, I was holding his face close to mine. BUT OUT OF ANGER!

Suddenly, I felt his lips press against mine. At the instant of his lips connecting to mine, I shot back and backed up til my back was at the wall on the other side of my bedroom.

"W-W-W-W-W-WWWHHAAA?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. You were screaming so loud, I was afraid I was going to suffer hearing loss. I had to get you to let go somehow and I didn't want to use violence."

My knees fell out from under me and I dropped to the floor._ 'N...no way...This can't be happening...' _Kept ringing threw my mind.

I felt hands on my shoulders and Ren looked at me seriously. "Amu...Don't you want me to be back?"

A pang of sadness hit my heart. I had forgotten...how sad I have been. I thought that Ren was dead...but now he's here in front of me. Can't I even smile at him? I mean, I do love him.

Wait...what...?

I looked at him and remembered that I do hold...s-some feelings for him, romantic or not, and felt every blood vesell in my body rush to my face.

"O-o-o-of...c-course...Ren...I'm glad you're alive." I managed to choke out.

He looked relieved.

He brought me into an embrace and squeezed me so tight, I thought I might faint.

"I have to admit, I'm as shocked as you are. I thought I was going to die..." He said and hugged even tighter.

"It was raining and...I suddenly got an urge to see you...one more time at the least. I have no clue why I'm still alive. I should be dead..."

"R-ren...can't...breathe!"

"Oh.."

He let me go a little then looked at me and sighed. "I know...I shouldn't be asking you this, but can I stay here a few days?"

"Stay...at my house?" I questioned.

He nodded and continued "It's silly, but I'm not ready to face Aruto and the rest of them. Most of all...Ikuto. I mean, before I left, I even cried in front of him. W-wait, I mean...I didn't cry...I, uh, slugged him." He corrected himself and covered his mouth, looking away from me.

"You cried? Wait...You said, you CRIED in front of Ikuto?"

"YEAH YEAH, I GET IT."

"No...That means...Ikuto knew you were leaving before and didn't tell me?" I yelled

"Opps..." He said and blinked at me, his lips twitching upward.

"Jerk..." I mumbled. "Why would he do that?" I asked myself

I looked up at him.

"Ok, Ren. You can stay here. Only for a few days though...and...there WILL be rules." I growled at him.

He nodded and grinned at me.

I breathed deeply before glaring at him.

"You will sleep on the floor, not in my bed."

"In your bed? I hadn't thought of that...Aw, does amu-chan have dirty thoughts about me-" He stated before I smacked him on the head.

I continued "You WILL have clothes on while you sleep."

"So...I don't have to wear clothes when I'm awake?"

Damn comments...

I ignored him and continued "You will NOT venture to other parts of the house."

He nodded.

"And...bathing times..." I started and thought for a moment. Ren snapped his fingers together and said "We'll bathe together!"

Another smack to the head.

"Violent women." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but you love this violent women."

Fuck.

He stopped making comments and he looked at me with a blank expression.

_'I...It just slipped out. I didn't want to say that. Not to mention, it sounds like I'm making fun of him...' _I thought in panic.

He covered his mouth and spoke slowly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"I-i-i-i...think it's time for bed." I stammered.

"Oh sure. Come into my arms, amu-chan!" He said and opened his arms wide.

I threw some spare bedding at his face.

Bullseye.

I went to the bathroom and changed into some black shorts and a long pink T shirt. I sighed as I walked back to my bedroom.

"Goodnight Amu-chan!" My mother called from downstairs, shocking the shit out of me.

"G...Goodnight Mama."

I peeked into my bedroom, praying I wasn't walking in on Ren changing.

Turns out, I was.

He was shirtless and sitting on my bed. He had long Red tie Pajamas pants on though.

"S-S-SOR-" I started, until Ren spoke.

"I'm not changing. This is what I sleep in, well, I usually sleep in boxers but I thought that might offend you're feminine innocence." He said and ruffled his hair.

I blushed and avoided looking at his...perfect chest. Dammit, Amu, you have a boyfriend!

"T-that's nothing." I said "I've seen ikuto's chest." I said, referring to the time we went to the beach...but Ren didn't know that.

"Sure, thing, virgin." He said and looked around my room.

I blushed and gritted my teeth together. I climbed into bed and looked at Ren, fingering my desk.

"W-Wha...YOU KEPT THIS?" I yelled and held up a piece of paper.

Oh...his letter I pinned to my board, not wanting to throw away.

I nodded and looked at him...It was so abnormal.

Ren was blushing, slightly, but his face was pink. "I'M RIPPING THIS DAMN THING UP!" He shouted.

"H-hey!" I said and jumped out of bed and snatched it from him. "I-It's addressed to AMU!"

I blushed and put in in my desk and locked the drawer. I looked at his still pink face and said "Whys your f-face so red?" I mocked.

His eyebrow twitched and he looked down at my chest. I didn't have anything to worry about since it almost came to my neck.

"Hey, amu..."

"What, now?"

"Do you wear a bra to sleep?" He asked me and pointed to my chest.

My jaw dropped and I just stared. I had forgotten to put one on...this damn idiot...he would point that out!

He looked closer.

"Hmmm...nope..." He concluded.

I felt everything, like, I could feel the blood rushing threw my veins. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Are...you wearing a cup? I asked and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Huh?" He asked before I brought my knee up between his legs.

He dropped to the floor, cupping his new found injury.

"GOODNIGHT." I said as I flipped the light off and got into my bed.

"O...Ow..." I heard a strained voice say.

It was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

**OK! Well I hope you guys liked it! I know, it's rather short and it all focuses on one scene, but It's late and I like how it turned out. **

**Ren: Amu-chan is so mean...You shouldn't kick a boy there! How are we going to have sex now?**

**Amu: You were planning on us having sex...? Rachel...Why did you bring this sex maniac back into the story? *point to Ren***

**Me: Now, Now...Anyway, Please continue to read! Chapter 20 is next! **

**Ren: Come on, ladies. R&R! Won't you, for me? *blows kisses***

**Amu: Is he a host or something?**


	21. Honesty

**Welcome! Ok, I just want to say...THANK YOU! I read every review and I cherish every one! I try to make it work well, but there was typoes and things like that sometimes, so I really appreciate your putting up with me. I hope you all are well and getting all you want out of life!**

**Lil' note here- It's such a pain to write and edit the story on my computer, then upload it as a chapter on my mother's labtop! IDK hates me:(**

**With that, please enjoy chapter 20!  
**

**(Amu Pov.)**

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, still lying down.

_'Ahh~ What a crazy dream...I forgot that that's impossible...Ren is dead.'_ I thought as I shut my eyes again.

_'It's so warm~'_ I thought as I snuggled into the blanket, blissfully happy it we had the day off since the teachers had some big meeting.

_'I sure am glad I bought this body pillow...'_ I thought and smiled to myself.

Wait a second...I don't own a body pillow...

_'What the heck is this, then?'_ I wondered as I squeezed what I had my arms wrapped around.

"H-Hey, Do you mind? Vampires have ticklish spots too."

Body pillows...don't talk...

I looks up to see Red eyes glaring down at me. Only, not the mad glare, the...bothered glare.

It took me a minute to realize my position...

My head was right under Ren's chin, my arms were wrapped around him, one of his legs was between mine, and my face was smothered in his chest.

"W-w-what...the...?" I questioned as I trembled.

"I got cold so I came up here, it didn't take you long to cuddle up to me, so I just let things be."

I struggled to get free.

"W...Why didn't you just shove me out of y-your personal bubble?" I asked, blushing like crazy, praying he wouldn't notice.

He wouldn't let me go.

"Well, If the girl I love...wants to use me as a body pillow...Why would I repell her?" He simply asked, well, he said it more like a statement.

Not knowing what to say, I remained silent.

_'W...what's...pressing against...me...?'_ I thought, then it hit me.

"R...Ren..." I started, and swallowed my spit.

"yeah?"

"Please tell me...you have a cellphone in your pocket or something." I whispered.

"A cellphone? Oh, no?" He replied and took a minute to think.

"Oh...Yeah, sorry about that. Oh, I know! How about you help me in that?" He asked and chuckled.

"Help...you..." I stated and felt a twitch in my eyebrow.

"HELP YOUSELF, PERVERT!" I screamed and kicked him out of my bed.

"Wwahhh! Amu-chan, That was mean. It's not my fault! It's morning!"

"MORNING, MY ASS!"

"Well, if you get your ASS involved, what am I to do?" he countered.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOOUUUUUUU...RABID HORNY VAMPIREEEE!" I screamed and threw all of my pillows at him.

"Amu-chan? Is something the matter?" My mother called from the hallway.

"Crap!" I whispered.

I jumped out of bed and shoved Ren into my closet, hoping my mother wouldn't walk in...just yet.

After I shoved him in, my mother proceded to open the door and stare at my appearence.

"Amu-chan, you're not ready? You're going to be late for school!" She said.

"School? Didn't we have the day off?"

"That's next month." she said and left my room.

I swore every cuss word out there and opened my closet and got my uniform, almost falling on Ren in the process.

"Turn around! If you look at me while I'm changing I'll seriously murder you!" I threatened and untied my pants.

"Fine. But you can look over here as much as you like." He said and undressed as well.

_'God...what did I do to deserve this?'_ I pondered as I undressed.

I got dressed as soon as I could, probably looking like I rushed, then grabbed my bag.

"You better not be seen leaving my house!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"...Dammit..." Was heard as I left my room.

* * *

I ran all the way to school.

When I got there, they were just closing the gat, so I got in ok.

I walked the rest of the way.

_'My gosh...I can't believe this. I shouldn't have allowed Ren to stay over...What if Ikuto finds out? In manga and anime, the guy ALWAYS finds out. I really don't want to hurt Ikuto or Ren. I just wanted to help the guy out...but I guess it changes things when you wake up in the other guy's arms, huh?'_ I thought, walking inside the building.

"Adultery."

I flinched and looked behind me to see Rima, standing with her arms crossed. I swallowed back my nerviousness and forced a smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're wearing the face of the women who just slept with another man, when she has a perfect boyfriend."

"I...I don't know what you mean." I lied.

"Oh and I can't believe you lied to me about Ren dying!" She complained.

"He's back! And he's in class already!" She continued.

"He's already here?" I shouted.

_'I ran all the way here...and I even left before him! Damn vampires...' _I thought to myself as I got more and more pissed off.

"Rima...I promise I'll tell you everything later! I really...did think he was dead. But a lot of things have changed since then." I said and ran off to class, hearing the final bell.

Well, I was late anyway.

* * *

Adultery...

Adultery...

Adultery...

It kept ringing in my head.

I had a bad feeling in my stomache all day.

When the bell finally rang and it was time for lunch, I took my time getting to the courtyard.

I had already warned Ren that Ikuto was coming to bring my a hand-made lunch box by Souko, so he should stay clear of the courtyard.

"Hey, Amu~"

"H...Hello Ikuto." I said and mentally hit myself for my voice cracking and sounding too formal.

Then I remembered what Ren had told me...About how Ikuto had known Ren was leaving.

Ikuto...lied to me.

I know it's small, but it's still bothering me.

I...trusted ikuto.

I know I'm not the truth HQ, since I was covering for Ren.

But that means, Ikuto covered for Ren too.

Who exactly is being honest here?

I ate the delicious lunch box while thinking all these thoughts. We sat under tree again and vaguely talked.

"Amu, is something the matter?"

"N-No...I'm fine." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked, in a particular tone of voice.

It was his tone that made me look over at him. His eyes were shooting daggers at me. His eyes looked very deep...and somewhat knowing.

I nodded and looked away. I shivered at the coldness.

"Maybe it's too cold to be out here..." He sighed and said.

"I don't want you catching a cold." He smiled and said.

"Then this can be the last day I'll eat out here." I smiled back and said.

"awh...That means I won't be able to visit you anymore."

"Yeah, but in the spring you'll be able to!" I said, a little too loud and cheerfully.

He smiled and opened his coat, offering me to come and c-cuddle with him...

I blushed and scooted over, into his nook.

I was suddenly filled with warmth.

It was such a blessing...being here with Ikuto.

"I love you, Ikuto..." I said, without really meaning to. More like thinking out loud.

"I love you too, Amu."

I smiled and giggled.

A sudden chill ran threw my body. Almost on instinct, I looked up, at the school windows that were just above.

I saw Ren, looking down on us with a scary look on his face.

It chilled me to the bone.

* * *

Later, I made sure to do a good job with the homework since my grades were slipping a little.

Ren showed me how to do it.

It's funny, I never knew he was so smart.

While he ws showing me, I found myself staring at him.

"Amu...What are you doing?" He asked and broke my daydream mode.

"E-eh?"

"Your hand."

My...hand? I looked at Ren, then to his hair, I HAD UNCONSCIOUSLY BEEN STROKING HIS HAIR! OH MY G-GOD...I WANT TO DIE...

I pulled back my arm and blushed.

"S-sorry...I didn't know I was d-d-doing it. It just looked like it'd feel spiker. It was oddly silky..." I said.

"Well I'm sorry for having soft hair."

"I was giving you a compliment." I retorted.

"You have a funny way of giving compliments."

I growled and went back to my studies, until he interupped again.

"You can touch it as much as you want. I don't mind..." He said.

I blushed and looked at him again.

"My hair, that is. With a pervy girl like you...who knows what you might think." He said and winked.

"Y-you're the perverted one..." I stated and looked down again, trying to focus at my homework again.

Ikuto popped into my head.

I had forgotten...Ikuto said he'd marry me. I know he said it as more of a joke, but I knew he was serious. I am so happy too! I don't kno why...but I feel guilty.

Somehow...I don't want to tell Ren.

I won't.

**Hello! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Wow, I've been updating a lot lately...I swear, these chapters are just rolling off my fingers! Though It seems like the chapters involve Ren a lot. (But you guys like him right?) Anyway, Please continue to read! I love you all! BTW even though I don't write Lemons, it is incredibly hard not to turn it into a RenXAmu Lemon! Haha I'm a pervertxD**


	22. Telling them the half truth

**Hey guys:D Welcome to chapter 21! Hard to believe we are already at this point, but I thank you for all your support up until now. Sorry I haven't updated, I've had some DRAMA! But it's over now...and I can use some energy to create chapter 21. I've gotten some requests for a RenXamu fic, which I would LOVE to write since I love Ren so much and he actually came out of my own cranium! Gosh I hope I spelled that right...anyway, I would like to get to that! So here is the deal- I believe that there is more than one pre-determined future. So, while Ikuto and amu can be happy in this story...in another world, Ren and amu can be happy. So I will make a Ren and amu chapter. Maybe more than one chapter! So please be patient with me, Since I would like to make it a good one! I'm sorry that this opening is so long, but it needed to be said! Thank you and enjoy chapter 21!**

**BTW Thank you for 100 FREAKING REVIEWS! I know right now I only has 96, but that's the same thing! Thank you all for your support! I LOVE YOUUU!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

My life has gotten...weird.

I mean, besides dating a real life vampire.

My real life vampire's cousin was staying at my house. It was only the second day since he got here, but I'm already used to it. It was more than awkward though. I mean, we had to change in the same room or else my parents might get suspicious.

I truly am an awful girl.

Lying to my friends, my parents, and worst of all...Ikuto.

"Amuuu-chaann~" Ren sang.

"Yes?"

"It's getting quite late...aren't you going to bathe? I'd like to as well." He said in a mocking formal way.

I flinched. _'T...that's right. How am I going to pull that one off?'_ I thought and sighed.

I left the room without answering him. I was going to check if my parents were home. I walked downstairs and saw nobody. _'Huh? Where'd they go? They leave me alone an awful lot...'_ I thought, yet sighed in relief.

I went back to my bedroom, only to find it empty as well. Ren was here only a moment ago...where has he gone to now? I looked over at my screen door, which was now unlocked.

_'He must have gone somewhere...Jeez! He should tell me if he's going somewhere!'_ I thought and balled up my fist.

I got my night clothes and a two towels. I headed for the bathroom, happy that I could bathe first.

I sighed and undressed, completely oblivious to the world around me...

I couldn't help it! I was always so deep in thought lately.

I grabbed a small towel to wash my body an opened the screen door.

_'Huh..? Why do I hear the shower running?'_ I wondered and looked into the steam.

_'Wait...steam?' _

I froze in place.

So did Ren, once he saw me.

Saw..._all_ of me, that is.

In case some are not...understanding the situation here. Let me help you.

I was naked.

And in the shower.

Ren was naked.

And in the shower.

Get it? Goooodd.

My eyes widened...and I took a step back.

The small towel I had in hand wasn't large enough to cover Ami, let alone myself.

"Oh...Hey, Amu." He said and turned to me. Why wasn't he as mortified as I was? WHY, DAMMIT?

My eyes panned down. Down...and farther down.

When I was staring at..._all_ of Ren, only one world came to mind.

"N..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as my voicebox would allow. I dashed out of the bathroom, into the hallway, and into my bedroom.

I somehow managed to lock my door in the process.

I jumped onto my bed, still unclothed, and hid under my comforter.

"Nononononononononooooo! That did NOT just happen! Ren s-saw...me! He saw ALL of me! Ikuto won't ever marry me nowwww!" I cried into my pillow.

It felt like hours later...when I heard a knock at my door.

"Amu...I'm sorry YOU walked in and saw ME naked. I don't know what I was thinking...bathing." He said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm embarressed too you know." He continued.

I stayed silent.

My mind wasn't silent though, all that kept running through my mind was...

_'Oh my gosshhh! I saw Ren naked...He looked like a model...a-a-a-a-and not the mention...that. It's the first time I ever saw a man...n-naked. I haven't even seen my father naked before. For god sakes...I can't stop seeing IT in my mind...I had no idea...Not to mention, it was huge. I'll never be able to have sex now! How can I have sex with Ren when I- NONONONO I MEANT SEX WITH IKUTO! Oh my god...It's all over...'_

I heard my door swing open. How? I locked that door!

I peeked out from the covers...and saw Ren staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Ok Ok...Fine then" He said and picked me up. Though he picked up the blanket with me, which covered my nakedness.

"R-Ren! Put me down!" I yelled.

He glared down at me, which silenced me instantly.

He brought me back to the bathroom and put me down.

"You. Bath. Now." He stated and left the room.

I crouched down in shame of myself. Ren was...so much more adult than me. I was a senior in high school and so was he. Though I saw him naked and freaked out...Couldn't I have played it cool? Couldn't I have played it out like it was nothing? God...I'm so embarressed.

I took a long time with my bath. After my bath, I spent about 30 minutes thinking of how to face Ren.

After 30 minutes, I still had no idea.

So I dragged myself into my bedroom...

When I opened the door, I saw Ren sitting on my bed...with a content look on his face.

_'Not to be conceited, but he wouldn't do that on my bed...after seeing me naked, would he?'_ I thought and narrowed my eyes at him.

I shook my head and continued my thought outloud.

"Nah, He wouldn't." I stated,

"I wouldn't what?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

"Nice, by the way." He changed the subject.

"Nice, what?"

"Nice breasts...Nice waist, nice butt, nice-" He counted on his fingers until I slapped him so hard he fell backwards.

"Yeah, well NICE to you too..." I grumbled, not even knowing what I meant.

"Nice what?" He asked.

"Uh..." I choked out, not really wanting to continue.

Play it cool...Play it cool.

"...You know what I mean."

yeah, way to play it cool, amu. NOT!

He blinked at me, looked down, then looked away.

Wait...was he really embarressed?

"Hmm...Well I've been told that before."

Scratch that, he's still the ego maniac I know him to be.

I turned off the light and climbed into my bed.

"Ren, get out." I stated.

"No."

"Ren." I said, adding more authority.

He got under the covers and brought his face close to mine. My breathe caught in my throat as I helplessly stared into his deep red eyes.

"One night, ok? Let me hug you all night long...and I won't ask for another favor ever again." He stated.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Ok...Ren..."

He didn't smile. He only brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

My face was against his chest, that actually had a shirt on it...his face was resting against my head.

The room was never so silent.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep. I was so warm...and happy. I know it's bad that i'm happy right now, but I am.

It wasn't until later in the night, I felt movement. No, not that kind of movement. I mean Ren had somehow pulled me up until his face was buried in my neck. I felt like I knew what would happen, though I pretended to be asleep.

"Amu.." was whispered into the nap of my neck. His mouth opened and his grip around me tightened. And-

I don't know what happened after that.

* * *

The next day was real surprise.

"I'm going to tell Aruto I'm alive. I'm going to go to the house today...Amu, I would like you to come with me. You don't have to. I won't tell anyone that I've been staying here. Just...come?" He looked at him with such a sad expression.

"Ok." was all I could really say.

"And...I'm sorry about last night." he said and smiled at me, looking guilty.

I blushed and my hand floated to the bandage that covered a bite mark.

Ren's bite mark.

"It's fine."

"God...You taste even better than I remember."

"Yeah, It also hurt worse than I remember."

"I can be gentle if you let me" He offered.

"No."

"So Stingy."

* * *

So after school, that's where we went.

Utau answered the door.

"Who is i-"

She started until she saw Ren.

"Ren? How-"

Ren put rose his hand to silence her. He smiled and said "I'm back."

Utau didn't say another word, only she stared at me.

She led us into the study, where Aruto and Souko are. I wonder if Ikuto is there?

Before Ren entered the room, he took a deep breathe.

"Aruto."

Aruto-san looked up. He saw Ren and immediantly stood up.

He almost ran over to Ren and stared at him.

"My god...Ren-chan?"

Such a serious moment...Why must aruto-san call him Ren-chan?

"Hello Aruto. I'm back. I'm going to tell you all that I know. I was back in england, waiting to die, and nothing happened." He stated quickly.

"R...Ren? When did you get back?"

"Halloween night." Ren stated.

Right after Ren spoke, Aruto slapped him! Aruto actually looked angry! He slapped him hard too! I gasped and covered my mouth.

All I could do was stare at the two, who seemed to be in their own little world.

Aruto, then, hugged Ren.

When we all got a chance to sit down...Ikuto came in.

It all happened to suddenly...

Ikuto walked in and saw Ren. He noticed me...and narrowed his eyes.

"Amu...What are you doing here?" He asked in such a harsh tone...it reminded me of when we first met.

I stared at him in pure shock. It was like he wasn't shocked Ren was there! It was like...he knew Ren was alive all this time, though I know he didn't.

"I...uh..." I started to say, until Aruto-san interupped.

"Little Amu-chan wondered here looking for you, Ikuto~" Aruto-san looked at me with a glint in his eyes that made me flinch.

_Guilty._

"Ren came here all by himself, Hard to believe he's still alive, right?"

Ikuto looked away, then at me.

"Dammit, I thought that bastard was gone for good." Ikuto joked.

Ren stood up and slapped ikuto on the back and chuckled.

"I'll live forever."

"Yeah, idiots never die." Ikuto contributed.

"Shut up!"

I sat in awe of what was happening.

I was starting to feel a little sick...

I excused myself and went to the bathroom, mostly to give myself a breather.

When I exited the bathroom, Aruto-san was leaning against a nearby wall.

"Hello, Amu-chan. Feeling alright?" He asked me and smiled.

I nodded.

"I know that you're a good girl. I know the story isn't as bad as it might seem. Though..." he said and walked over to me.

He got at eye level with me and stared...almost stared into my very soul.

"I covered for you. I would like the hear the entire story one day." He was no longer smiling. I nodded and swalloiwed my spit.

"Ow!" I said and winced as I felt a burning sensation on my neck.

Aruto-san held up a bandaid. The bandaid that had covered Ren's marking. Aruto-san had ripped it off.

Aruto-sad didn't say much. He only waved the bandaid around...and gave it back to me.

"Talk to you later, Amu-chan~" He sang as he walked away.

I was finally able to breathe again...

Aruto-san was...terrifing. I hadn't realized that. He just seemed so carefree, I wouldn't have guessed he'd be so intimidating.

I wonder how many more secrets this family has...

**OK! So here is chapter 21! Please R&R! It's 8:42 PM right now...god writing makes me tired. Wait, how did my bedroom get so dark? Jeez, it's raining! Gahh! **

**Ren: Freak...**

**Ikuto: Weirdo.**

**Tadase: WHY DON'T I HAVE MORE OF A ROLE IN THIS DAMN STORY?**

**Me: Tadase swears?**

**AND I'M NOT A FREAK!**

**Ren and Ikuto: Weirdo.**

**Me: ~.~"**


	23. All kinds of pain

**Hey guys...Ok, are you ready for chapter 22? I am sorry to say that I am broke! So I got a job...Or am in the process of getting one. Nothing big, I'm just going to babysit. Like that info? Well there is plenty more...No I'm joking...I gots no life:( *coughs* Anyway, please enjoy!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

Ikuto held my hand as he walked me out of his mansion. He told me he would drive me home...since I came all that way to see him. When in reality, I was there with Ren.

I should have thanked Aruto-san for...covering for me.

"Amu...You really did come to see me, right?"

His question made me flinch. I faked a smile and said "Of course. Why else would I come here?"

He narrowed his eyes at me "You just didn't seem all that surprised that Ren was alive."

"Y-you didn't either."

"True. Anyway..." He checked his watch. "It isn't too late, Can I spend some time at your place?"

I nodded and said "Sure! Sounds great!"

We got into his car and drove to my house.

"Oh, well if it isn't Ikuto-san!" My mother gushed.

"Hello Mrs. Hinamori."

"Haha Nobody calls me that anymore!"She continued to gush, until I pulled Ikuto to my bedroom to spare myself the embarressment.

Ikuto sat down on the floor and rested his back against my bed.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh? What do you want?" I asked and smiled.

He just smiled and pointed to me.

"I'll take you."

I shook my head rapidly. The sheer thought of Ikuto biting me...where Ren had bitten me...Shook me to my core.

_'Thank goodness the mark is gone, though. I sure am lucky the bite marks heal quickly.'_ I thought and sighed.

I was standing up...until he pulled me down and hugged me. I between his legs and my back to his chest.

"Ikutooo~ No..." I said and struggled to get free.

His grip on me didn't loosen.

"Ehh? But Amuu~ I haven't had any is a long timee~" He said and released one hand from my waist. His free hand came up and cupped my chin. With only two fingers, he tilted my head to the left and leaned his head in.

I held my breathe and tried not to...explode.

"Amu..." He whispered. "You're trembling."

"S-Shut up..." I choked out.

"Don't be scared...Please, Don't be scared of me." He continued to talk in a small voice. His tongue glided down my neck.

"I'm not afraid. It's just been a long time...right?"

He chuckled and I felt his mouth widen. His fangs touched my neck, but didn't penetrate the skin.

"Iku-" I started to question, only my words were swallowed when I felt a strong pain. It was worse than anything I ever felt before. It hadn't hurt this bad when he bit me before!

I cried out, but my cried were dry. Ikuto's hand came up and covered my mouth.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to escape from where I was now, tried to distract myself from the horrible pain.

Three silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

In long...agonizing moment, Ikuto stopped sucking my blood.

He took out his fangs...but didn't let go of me. He licked the bloody wound and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Amu, You taste amazing."

I just breathed heavily. Oh no, not from the embarressment.

I was recovering from the strong shooting pains that Ikuto brought about me.

When I was stable, I noticed Ikuto's hands had moved and were now tugging at my clothes.

I growled and gritted my teeth together.

"You...BLOODY PERVERT!"

* * *

After Ikuto had left, I quicky bathed and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed early...but didn't fall asleep.

_'I forgot how big my bed was. Ren takes up so much space...' _

It was a bad thing to even think...but I miss Ren staying over. I don't mean anything by it...but sleeping alone really is lonely. Though if I asked Ikuto to stay over, he'd be here before I even ask!

I pulled the covers over my head and thought about a lot of things.

"The gods will punish me if I keep living like this..." I thought out loud.

"I should...really..." I said, again out loud, before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, I decided that pain was too much of a...pain to ignore.

So instead of going to school, I decided to ask Aruto-san. I ended up riding my bike all the way there. God, his house was far enough from mine...but their front yard was as big as my whole block!

"Hello, Amu-chann~ I was expecting you." Aruto-san said when he answered the door.

_'He was expecting me?' _

I walked in with him and he lead me to the study. He must spend a lot of time in there...this house is so big, I don't know why though if he only likes one room.

"Ikuto had to step out. Ren is talking with Utau, and the door is locked here." He said and sat down.

I nodded.

"So, should I assume you have a question for me?"

I nodded.

He pulled something out of his desk...and I saw it was glasses. He put them on...and somehow, they made him even more handsome.

"So, what is it, Amu-chan?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...Y-yesterday, When Ikuto was at my house, He bit me." I said and tried to sound more assertive, but I just sounded weak.

"And...Well, it hurt. Only it hurt worse than when he bit me before! I never felt pain like that..." I continued. Aruto-san nodded and smiled at me. He spoke up with "Amu-chan, Ren was staying over your house, correct?"

I jumped in my seat and looked up at him. I swallowed and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomache.

"Yes..." I whispered and looked down, fiddling with my fingers.

"He bit you."

"Yes..." I answered.

"Oh, I already knew he bit you. That was more of a statement." He said and glanced at me coldly.

"I...I'm...sorry." I mumbled.

Suddenly, tears errupted from my eyes and I started crying. I couldn't stop the tears...

"I-I know it was bad. I knew it would hurt ikuto, if he found out...b-but I care for Ren too! He wanted my h-help...I didn't know what to do!" I admitted.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept my head down in shame. I heard Aruto-san get up.

I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Aruto-san with a nice smile.

"Thank you, Amu-chan. And to answer your question, that pain you felt was just a warning. When a girl has more than one vampire bite her, it goes against the rules in our world. I'm sorry for scaring you, Amu-chan." He said and patted my head.

"You know what to do, right?"

I nodded.

I wiped the tears away and forced a smile at Aruto-san.

* * *

"Ren?" I asked and knocked on a door I thought to be his bedroom door.

A second later, his door opened.

Utau walked out and almost walked into me. She looked at me like I was in her way and ran off somewhere.

"Amu?" Ren asked when he saw me.

"Hello. Can I talk to you?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I knew this was coming..." He said and gestured me to enter his room.

It was a simple room. Not too many things inside. A bed, a closet, and a desk with a computer.

He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Come to confess your love for me?" He said and grinned.

I just smiled back at him. _'Ren always gets...this sad aura to him whenever I get serious. I...don't want to do this!'_

"Ren, I..." My words caught in my throat as I thought about what I had to do.

I had to "Break up" with Ren. I had to tell him to...leave.

I looked down and felt the tears well up in my eyes again. "Ren, I..." I repeated. "I have to s-set things straight with you." I said, barely getting the words out without letting my tears fall. If I cry...Ren will feel horrible.

"Yeah...I know. I've been a real bother, huh?" He said and looked away.

"No!" I cried, letting the tears escape. "Y-you're...not a bother. Ren...Ren, I l-love...you."

I choked out. "I know that's a selfish thing to say...I'm sorry! I can't keep loving both you and Ikuto! I...I ca...can't..."

He stayed silent. "I love you too, Amu. I know that you love Cuz. I've put you threw a lot of pain, I bet." He said. I looked up at him and he had a sad smile on his face. Though...He also looked happy. He suddenly brought his hand up to my head and petted my hair softly

"So...I'm going to set you free."

**Hey! Ok, so this story is coming to an end. NO IT AIN'T OVER YET! I would say...two to three more chapters! Is it sad if you cry at your own writings? Well, please enjoy guys. BTW- I'm going to start on the RENXAMU Chapter. When I put it up, it'll be on my main profile page as a new story. Look forward to it:)**


	24. Goodbye, love number two

**Ok so I'm actually writing my Author's note AFTER I wrote the actual story. I had a good feeling and an idea and mood to go with...so I just started. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 23! BTW- Only two more chapters to go! (I am seriously heart broken! I don't want to end it...EVER!)**

**(Amu Pov.)**

"Set...me free?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go away. It's the right thing for me to do. I came here suddenly, left suddenly, came back suddenly...I should go away for good this time."

My breathe stopped completely and I stared at him.

"Ok? You belong with Cuz. It was only chance that I was able to come here and fall in love with you."

I remained silent.

"R...Ren...!" I choked out.

"I dont...want you to leave."

He smiled at me sweetly. "Whether you realize it or not...You want me to leave. That's why you came to talk to me, right?"

I nodded and looked down. "B-But..."

My heart was pounding. My tears stopped, but they still remained to linger in my eyes. I bit down on my tongue.

"I love you...Amu." My name slid off his tongue...

His hand slid down my cheek and fingered my chin. He tilted my face upwards and made me look at him. With his free hand, he gently wiped away my tears.

I stood up and looked at him. He was standing now, as well.

I looked at him. The way the moonlight shined off his hair...reflected in his eyes...shined off his skin.

The room was completely dark now.

I felt a tingling in my throat and I sniffled.

"Amu..."

Then...He kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around him and lost myself. I felt time as the kiss lingered.

His hands were around the small of my back...mine were around his neck.

When the kiss broke, I think we both felt a chill.

I blushed and shook my head.

"I'll be leaving soon. I'll have Cuz tell you when to go to the airport. So we can say goodbye."

I nodded.

"I will always love you, Amu."

"Ditto." I said and smiled at him.

Without another word, I exited his room.

It doesn't matter if I see him at the airport or not.

This was our real goodbye.

* * *

Today was saterday.

I was currently sitting in my bedroom with Rima.

I had just told her my entire life story. I even told her that Ikuto and Ren were vampires. I know I shouldn't have. But I couldn't...keep it all inside anymore.

"Rima, You can't tell anybody Not Nagi, Not anybody." I repeated.

She nodded.

"Amu...I'm sorry, I had no Idea."

"It's not your fault. I...I just needed to tell somebody."

"So, Ren-san is leaving for good?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Hard to believe, right?" I asked her.

"Harder to believe that somebody ACTUALLY wants to marry you." She and sighed.

"H-Heyyy!" I laughed and said.

"It's so sad..."

I was suddenly brought back to reality.

"Y-Yeah...I've been so meloncholic lately. Not to mention, with the weather getting colder, it just adds to the feeling that things are changing."

"Nagi told me he loved me the other day..." She said and blushed.

"Oh, wow!" I gushed.

We talked for a while after that...but I'm sorry to say that most of my smiles were forced.

When she left, I layed on my bed. I thought about a lot of things. I've been thinking too much lately, It's making my brain hurt.

I got up and got the letter from Ren I had kept. I read it over and over. Finally, I got a call from Ikuto to stop my madness.

"Amu?"

"Yes?"

"Ren...he's leaving. I'm sorry, He suddenly said that he wants to go back to America. He got tired of it here, I guess. Ren has always been like this." He said into the phone.

"Ok."

"That bother you?"

I shivered at the coldness in his voice.

Before I could answer, he spoke "I'm coming over."

"W-wait!" I said. He had already hung up.

What felt like a moment later, I heard loud knocking on my front door.

I ran downstairs, saw only my mother was home, and opened the door. Of course, it was Ikuto. He looked pissed off, though. "Hey, Iku-" I started to say before Ikuto walked with a pace to my bedroom. My mother just smiled at me and went back to doing the dishes.

When I got up there too, I saw Ikuto was sitting on my bed. He didn't look any happier either. "Ikuto..? What's the matter?" I asked him. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Ren was leaving."

"You could have called me. Wait, you did call me."

"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you in person." He said and sighed.

"He's leaving tomorrow."

I nodded. I went and sat next to him.

"I...don't want you to see him until then." I heard, though it was quiet.

"W...what? I mean, I wasn't planning on it, but why?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked and looked me in the eye.

"I get jealous!"

After I heard this, a little part of me...rung with sadness. I love Ikuto, but...he won't ever know about what happened with Ren. I won't let it happen.

I giggled and looked at him. He actually blushed a little and got a angry look on his face.

"Amu..." He growled. It didn't take him two seconds to pin me down to my bed. He still had an angry look on his face, though I was laughing.

"M-Me and ren?" I lied.

"Don't mock me, dammit!"

I stopped laughing and smiled up at him. "Ikuto, you don't have anything to worry about." Now, that, was the truth.

He looked away. When he looked back at me, he said "I won't give you up..." He said and hugged me, still on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you" Was muffled into my chest.

"I love you too...Ikuto."

"Amu..." He muffled into my chest.

"Yes, Ikuto?" I questioned, enjoying the moment.

"Did your boobs get bigger?"

I Pushed him back the SECOND he said that. He had that perverted smirk on his face. "Ehhh? Is amu embarressed?" He mocked.

I glared at him, though my face was red.

"Shut up...!"

"Hmm Let's check and see." he said and pulled my shirt up past my naval.

_Snap._

Well...there goes my thin string of sanity this time, Ikuto cut it. I stared at his stupid...perverted smirk.

I raised my arms above my head and stretched out my legs. I half closed my eyes and looked up at him. "Ok...Ikuto. If it's you, I don't mind. I'll trust youu~" I tried to say it like I was moaning. I saw it in a movie once. Yeah, I was trying to be sexy...

He looked taken back. He looked down and I smiled in victory.

"Amu~" He said and pressed him cheek to mine.

"Don't do that stuff."

"H-Huh?"

"I'm only a vampire...I can't controll myself sometimes." He said slowly, while rubbing his cheek against my own.

I blushed and shivered.

"Amu..." He said suddenly.

"Yes...?"

He looked at me and smiled "Let's go for a walk."

_'Wahh...so random...'_ I thought as he got off me awkwardly.

My mother was a tad surprised we were going walking at 10 at night...and in November. She just kept her sweet smile.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

He took me to a park I've never been to before. Well, I didn't even know it existed until right now! It had a water fountain that was completely frozen over...bush sculptures of all different kinds of animals, and roses everywhere! How were they still alive when it's this chilly?

"Amu, come here a second."

I went over and sat on a wooden bench. It was cold and had ice on it, but better than standing the whole time.

He sat down on the bench next to me and held both of my shivering hands. He smiled and said "Put your hands on my pocket."

"Your...pocket? Ikuto, They aren't that cold...besides I have a feeling you're thinking something dirty." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed out loud and said "Just do it..."

I dug one hand into his left pocket and my other hand into his left. In his left pocket, I felt a somewhat small box.

I grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. It was a small wooden box with flower carvings.

"Ik...Ikuto?" I asked, not even knowing what I was to say.

"It's a promise ring."

I opened the box and was BLINDED by a rock! "A-a promise ring? Ikuto, this isn't a promise ring...It's like the freaking hope diamond."

It's so big!

Ikuto took it from me and slipped it on my finger.

"The very moment you're out of high school...I'm marrying you." He said with a very...nice tone to his voice.

"I mean, unless you're opposed..." He countered and grinned.

"Never...!Ikuto it's...well...it's beautiful!" I gushed and smiled at him.

I...I might be ok.

Sure, Ren is leaving. My heart will tear and break with his leave...But...maybe it's ok to be happy. Maybe that's what Ren really wants. I hope I'm doing the right thing here...Oh Ikuto looks so pleased!

There is only one thing I can do...and that's await the future.

Though even if I dread it...Even if I wish for the moment to continue on forever and ever...

The future _will_ come.

That reminds me...Ikuto knew Ren was leaving, but he didn't tell me. I lied to him and let his Cousin stay over my house. I am in love with his cousin as well...

I wonder if secrets come with being a vampire. True, I am human...but...I wonder.

I do plan on being with Ikuto forever.

We've managed to make a couple secrets in just a few months...in "forever" I wonder how many secrets we'll make.

And how many things we'll keep from each other.

**Hey guys, Ok so writing this chapter...literally broke my heart. I actually cried at my own work! Haha it doesn't help that I was listening to sad music while writing Ren and Amu's "real" goodbye. *Yawn* Ok well it's about 7 am here so I'm out, yeah got no sleepDx **

**Ren: How many times is Rachel going to kill me off?**

**Ikuto: As many times as it takes, asshole.**

**Amu: WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH BOTH REN AND IKUTO?"**

***Ikuto grabs Amu's left and Ren grabs her right and they both play tug of war with her***

**Ren: Oh, don't forget to R&R!**


	25. Savior and the Saved

**Ok, so I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Though it's really sad...I hope you guys like it. I just finished writing it, so now I want to look it over a bunch of times so it's perfect.**

**Ok...well, here is chapter 24! BTW- probably two more chapters after this PLUS the RenXAmu story.**

**Please enjoy.**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I was in my bedroom, talking with my mother. I had told her a dear friend of mine was moving away...

"Amu-chan, Did you love this friend?" her question startled me, though I can't say I hadn't expected it.

"Yes...Mama."

"More than Ikuto-san?"

"No. I love Ren in a different way...Like, He really is a great guy and I want him to be happy...but I'm not IN love with him..." I said, half lying. I was in love with Ren, but that's over now. He'll be happy with somebody else. I know he said he'll love me...forever. But even I know that forever is a long time...and to have a love that long that doesn't love you back...Well, that's just-

"That's quite the ring." She said and smiled at my hand, with Ikuto's lovely promise ring on it.

"Yes...Ikuto told me he'd marry me once I was out of high school...Mama, you don't think it's too soo-"

She interupped. "Amu...I will never question anything you do, I will always be behind your decision. I can see the way that Ikuto-san looks at you...and the way you look at him." She said and smiled.

I scooched over and hugged her, telling her I love her.

_'I wonder why Ren is leaving though...I always thought he was selfish and determined...I wonder why...'_ I thought as my mother gently stroked my hair.

**(The next day)**

I was in the Car with Ikuto, driving to the airport. I was determined to keep my composure...I wouldn't cry. If I cry...I'm afraid I'll only cause more pain for Ren...or Ikuto.

"We're here."

Ikuto parked the car, got out and opened my door for me. He smiled at me "Come, my princess." he said an extended his hand. I giggled and took his hand. He held my hand as we approached the front gate. I fought the urge to turn around and run away...

"Iku-chaann~" came from behind us. I spun around to see Aruto-san, Souko-san, and Utau.

"Father...What did I say about calling me that?" Ikuto said as he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. Souko-san looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at her. She was really sweet, though she didn't say much.

"Come on, We better go say goodbye to Ren." Aruto-san said...He, then, looked at me.

I nodded in response to his silent question. Utau didn't look at me.

We hurried in and looked for Ren. He wasn't hard to find with his pure white hair. He stuck out, that was for sure.

Aruto-san and Souko said goodbye first. Then Utau said her fairwell. She actually hugged him. I think she had tears in her eyes as well. Maybe they were closer than I thought they were?

Ikuto was next.

"So this is it, eh?" Ikuto spoke up first as they stared at each other with grins.

"Guess so."

"Maybe you'll be gone for good this time!" Ikuto joked.

Ikuto looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. I guess you could tell how worried I was...

Next, I saw Ikuto's lips move...but I could hear what they were saying. I tried to get closer...yet heard nothing.

They both smiled at each other in the end...along with some laughing.

When I saw Ikuto coming back to the group...

I knew it was my turn to say goodbye.

I walked over to Ren and smiled at him.

"Amu, I'm sorry to say I don't have much to say. All I really want you to know is that I'm happy I met you." I held my breathe, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm happy I met you as well, Ren." I said, fully meaning it. He looked troubled.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure. I have some friends in America...So I'll start there." He said and re-ajusted his bag on his shoulder. He eyed Ikuto, who was sitting with everybody across the room. He looked back at me and quietly said "You'll be seeing me again, don't worry."

I nodded.

"You saved me, Amu. I thought that my life was worthles...but, turns out, my life was worth something...after I met you."

My stomache churned.

I smiled and jokingly said "Aw, come on. It isn't like you to be so emotional."

He chuckled and said "Goodbye, Amu."

"G...Goodbye...for now. Ren..." I managed to say. I was slowly crumbling...all the emotion was welling inside me.

He grabbed his only bag and turned around. He strode over to where you walk threw and they check your bags. He got threw and took one last look at me.

I saw his lips move...Again, I couldn't hear him. I could read his lips though...

_"I love you."_

_"Amu."_

With that...he was gone.

I really did wonder if I would ever see him again...He said he would pay me a visit.

Only...I wanted him to visit now!

Even though he just left.

I walked back over to Aruto-san, Utau, Souko-san, and Ikuto.

I smiled at them all. Ikuto stood up "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back, I'm going to go get something to drink." He said and walked off. The moment his back was no longer visible, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Aruto-san's hand. "Good job, Amu. I'm proud of you." He said and smiled sweetly at me.

I swallowed the shallow pain that was built up in my throat. With Aruto-san's hand still on my shoulder, I began to cry. The tears that rolled down my cheeks...Burned my skin.

I had wondered why Ren had left. Though...I think I know now.

I once heard a story about two women and a baby. They both wanted the baby so much...and fought with each other in order to get it. They played tug of war with the baby and almost killed it...

Though, the real mother who loved her baby let it go so it could live.

Ren...must've done that for me. He left to spare me the pain...

_'Oh...Oh Ren!' _

**(Ren's Pov, On the airplane.)**

Once I put my luggage away, I sat in the seat by the window.

I thought about my conversation with Ikuto before I left.

**(Flashback)**

_"Happy, now that you put Amu threw so much pain?" Cuz said_

_"I don't know what you mean." I lied._

_"Don't play dumb with me, Hiroshi." Cuz said and continued with "I know that you love Amu. I always have."_

_"Ah...! So...you knew all along?"_

_"Hard not to notice the way you look at her."_

_"Well...She loved me too, you know."_

_"Yeah...I know. I wasn't so worried, though. It's not like I was going to let her get away." Cuz joked and said. I grinned at him and "Well, make sure you never let her go. Make her happy."_

_"I had planned on it."_

_"See ya later...Cuz." _

_I couldn't help wonder if he saw me and Amu kiss that time in my bedroom._

_I did feel a chill..._

_"Bye, then. Hiroshi. No...Bye Ren." _

_Then he walked away._

_I saw Amu stand up and start walking over._

_I guess...this is it._

**(End of Flashback)**

Well...Maybe we'll all meet again.

Maybe in this life...or another life.

_'Hah, I wonder if me and amu are together in some other world. I'd really...like to be that Ren.'_ I thought and chuckled in spite of myself.

Well...Maybe she'll save me again.

**Hey guys. Ok so...I won't lie. I'm listening to "love song requiem" by Trading yesterday...So I'm really sad. I cried at my own work. I love Ren soooo much! Ok so maybe...2 more chapters to go with this story. PLUS the RenXamu story. I'm still working on the main idea for that, so it might take...a while. Not too long, but a while. Anyway, please R&R.**

**Thank you for always reading and reviewing. I love you all:3 I REALLY love you long-timers who have read my story from the beginning...a-anyway, please enjoy you're lives until we meet again.**

**EDIT: Ok, so I just fixed some parts in the story, and I think it looks great. I wrote this about a week ago...but didn't upload it since I REALLY REALLY don't want my story to end!**

**I'm going to start the RenXAmu thing soon, as well. Hopefully, school won't mess with that!(I go back Aug 30th...EW!)**


	26. The touch

**Hey guys:) I know it's been more than a month and I apologize. School takes up more time than I thought, but that's not my only excuse. I have been focusing a lot of my energy on youtube. I am really sorry, but in turn- I have a fun surprise. Remember how I said that this story only had another 2 chapters? CONSIDER THAT OLD NEWS! I have thought up a fun idea to keep it lasting~ I hope you enjoy. If anything, this chapter is just a breather. **

**(Amu Pov.)**

It was december 13th, A tuesday. I was sitting in english class when I looked out the window and it starting to snow. My face drooped a little and I looked straight once again.

I found my face turning to the right, my eyes burning into Ren's empty seat. I bit onto the inside of my cheek. I had to rip my eyes from his seat as the teacher continued her boring rant on how books are important.

Yeah, it's been almost a month since Ren left. I still felt the crimpling sadness burn my heart though. It pisses me off more though, since I shouldn't have had to feel this way_ again._

I looked towards the snow again and thought_ 'I wonder if you can see the snow too, ren...'_

The bell rang and everybody quickly got out of their seats and went to lunch. I, more slowly, got out of my seat and walked to the abandoned hallway where I would meet Ikuto. Nobody uses it anymore and there aren't any classes, Not to mention it's cut off from most of the building. It was a perfect place to have lunch with my love. It was far too cold to eat outside, anyway.

By the time I got there, Ikuto was already there. He handed me my lunch, made by Souko, and I sat down beside him.

"So, Amu, How's school?" He asked.

"Boring..." I sighed.

"What do you do when I'm at school?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Me?" He questioned and laughed a little. "Well I do all the boring things I don't usually want to do when I'm with you."

"That all? You don't have a second girlfriend do you?" I joked.

"No, I don't." He said and twitched. I laughed out loud and wiped the tears I got from laughing too hard from my eyes.

I shoveled the food into my mouth as he talked about his day.

He wrapped his arm around my should and rested his head against my own as he continued to talk. I felt my face get warmer than the room we were in, which I guess wasn't that hard since it was winter and this hallway wasn't all too heated.

I put down the empty bento box and snuggled next to ikuto. We had about 14 minutes until the bell rang for the next class and but inclination was to stay right here...forever.

I felt his hand creep down from my shoulder to my waist. His other hand made it way to my stomach. I blushed and looked around the hallway to make sure nobody was around...since he was getting, uh, frisky? Is this frisky? It's only my stomach...Then I remembered something Rima told me a week ago.

_"Amu, boys are sneaky. They go out of their way to slowly creep up and rape you!"_

I shivered at the thought of it and my stomach dropped. He wouldn't do that here-

His hand was creeping upward to my breasts when I suddenly felt an urge to run away.  
Instead, I slapped away his hand and turned away from him.

"P-pervert!" I yelled.

"Amuuuu~" He cooed and hugged me again, only from behind this time. I blushed BIG TIME and heard the bell ring. I grabbed my bag and ran away, to my next class.

My heart was already beating 1000 beats per minute and running didn't help that. I stopped outside the classroom to catch my breathe.

When I felt calm enough to think clearly, I entered the classroom.

_'It's not like I haven't thought about it...but that jerk didn't have to try to grope me in my high school. Somewhere more private...Maybe. I am 17 now. My birthday was a month ago...so I can call myself 17. It's already embaressing that I'm the youngest in my grade. Wait, off track. I...I don't know if I can do this...'_ My head spun.

I sat in my assigned seat and propped my head on my hand. My thought process continueing.

_'We've been going out for a while. I guess...if he really wants to...I'll...I'll...'_

_'I'll LET HIM TOUCH MY BOOBS.' _My mind screamed with determination.

After school, I texted Ikuto to come pick me up so we could hang out at his house.

He came and picked me up minutes later. I was surprised I wasn't shaking since I was so nervious. I was going to let my boyfriend touch me...tonight.

We got to his house and greeted his folks. Ikuto quickly rushed me up to his bedroom. I smiled at him and he went to go fetch us drinks. I took a deep breathe and eyed around his bedroom. Still very clean for a teenaged boy. How old is Ikuto exactly anyway? I shook away that thought and stoof up.

It suddenly hit me that his bedroom was_ too _clean. Where's all the scattered clothes? Where's all the porn? Where's all the...everything?

I walked over and opened his closet. Clothes hanging and an empty box. Well, that lead nowhere. I looked under his bed, behind his bed, back in his closet, in his desk, under his desk, in his bookself, and in his dresser.

I opened the first drawer in his dresser to find something startling.

His...His underwear.

I felt like a robot as I picked up a pair. I bit down on my bottom lip as I stared like some creep staring at a girl's panties.

Then, I heard the door handle move.

I put his boxers away and shut the drawer. I ran to his bed and struck a very strange pose of sitting on his bed sideways while looking to the side.

He narrowed his eyes at me and set down the tea.

"So, did you go threw all my things?" He asked.

"N-No! Why would I?"

He smirked at me and brought up on knee as he sat down on his bed beside me. I blushed as he stared at me. I guess I should...

I looked over at Ikuto and said "K...Kiss me."

He looked startled. He smiled then happily curled his hand next to my ear and cupped hy cheek. He leaned in and placed his lips apon my own. I kissed him back, of course, and wrapped my arms around him.

I was so happy right here...then I felt his hand move down to my neck...then to my breasts.

I took my hands off from around him and entertwined my own fingers. I sat there until he backed off and looked at me with furrowed brows.

"No refusal?" He asked.

I felt my stomach flip and I shook my head, praying he knows my meaning so I don't have to say it aloud. Not that my voice would work, given the current substances.

I squeezed my eyes shut and he kissed me again.

His hand slowly crept back to my breasts. His hand moved for a moment and then he pulled back.

"Amuu~"

I opened one eye then the other, he was looking at me with a sweet smile.

"You don't have to force youself."

hah?

"You look like you're about to be killed."

My face turned beat red and I smacked him as hard as my weak arms would allow.  
"Y-y-y-you JERK! I was being considerate! I'm _sorry_ that's the way my face fell! I'm NOT about to be killed so...so...SO!" I said, spitting out words that barely make sense, but whatever.

He was laughing so hard, he fell onto his side on the bed.

I hung my head in humilation.

I glared at him and then the clock. We'd only been here for 20 minutes.

"Dammit..." I said, not meaning to speak aloud.

I regretted saying that aloud since the moment after I spoke, Ikuto latched himself onto me.

"Who said I wouldn't kill you?" He said and rubbed his head against my neck.

"I-Iku...to?"

"I could snap." He said and glided his tongue down my neck. I blinked and the lights went out suddenly. Ikuto wasn't fazed, but it shocked me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, then gasped when he started sucking on my neck. Not biting...sucking. It felt so weird...it gave me shivers. _'Dark Ikuto...' _I thought.  
His hand slid down to my breasts once more. He started stroking my left breast. I gasped again and my eyes searched the dark room for...something. Anything.

"I-I-Ikuto...What are you...?" My words came out breatheless and barely audible.

He gently bit into the soft flesh on my neck. I bit down on my lower lip.

He was sucking my blood.

He pushed me down on the bed and continued to suck my blood and grope me.  
I felt like the world was spinning out of controll and I was being shaken to the core.

"A-Ah...AH!" I moaned as he bit harder.

He stepped back and panted for a moment.

Then it was over.

**Ok guys, that's all I got for now:P **


End file.
